Unsinkable
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Casey is furious when her father invites Derek to come along on their cruise to the Bahamas. But before they set sail, a tragic accident transports the step siblings into a nightmare situation as they fight for their lives aboard the most famous ship in the world, which everyone believed to be unsinkable long ago. Will they figure out a way home before the inevitable strikes?
1. A Watery Grave

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This story is a little different than what I normal write about. First off, I don't usually write in first person, but I will try my best to make sure the words flow nicely, and I keep them in present tense. In this story, modern Dasey meets the Titanic. Anywho, let's begin and I hope you enjoy! **

I can't believe it! I, Casey McDonald, am about to set sail to the Bahamas! New York Harbor is absolutely incredible, and soon, the Atlantic will glide us away on the journey of a lifetime.

Myself, Lizzie, Dad, and…Derek.

Bleh.

Can you believe my Dad invited him? What was he thinking? This was supposed to be the most exciting trip ever, and now I have to share it with the bane of my existence.

It is nauseating to watch the bromance unfold right before my very eyes. I tried so hard to keep Derek from meeting my wonderful father. I even gave him my entire allowance so that he would stay out of the house! And what does he do? He waltzes in with that entitled, cocky, smarmy charmed attitude of his that even Dennis McDonald couldn't resist. How does he do it?

Off into the distance, I can see him, an easy smirk on his face as he chats up some girl whose luggage must cost more than our entire home does back in London, Ontario. Great. He's already found some bimbo to keep him company.

Not that I care!

I'm totally happy. I mean…the more distracted he is, the better. I won't have to worry about all his attention being on me and the disgusting pranks I guarantee he has planned out for the next upcoming two weeks.

Derek really isn't a planner. Only when it comes to ruining my life.

"Are you excited?" My Dad puts his arm around me and squeezes as he looks up at the cruise ship, his eyes shaded behind a pair of sunglasses. It is weird seeing my Dad out of a suit. As a corporate lawyer, he is always dressed to impress. This relaxed side of him standing before me is a nice change.

This is the first time that Dad plans to spend quality time with the two of us without work getting in the way. Quality time with me, Lizzie, and _Derek_ that is.

"I'm thrilled, Dad. But why did you have to invite…_him_?"

"Honey," Dad sighs, removing his arm from around me as he tenses up. "I told you before. As much as I love you and your sister, guy talk is just easier. I know I haven't been the best father since the divorce, but I'm trying."

"I don't mind Derek coming along," Lizzie says with a smile as she bounces up next to us, putting her arm around Dad's back in a side hug. He beams as he places a hand around her shoulder. "But I have to warn you, you're playing referee like George and Mom do. I'm not getting into the middle of their fights."

"No one is going to fight on this vacation," he says with strict confidence.

Lizzie scoffs. "It's clear that you haven't lived with them for the past two years the way I have, Daddy. They fought on the cab ride over. You were there."

"He opened a bag of beef jerky in the middle of a traffic jam!" I defend myself. "I mean, who does that?"

I fold my arms and look off into the distance. It was bad enough that this trip was going to be tainted by Derek. But now I am being judged because of my occasional fits of anger when it comes to the biggest jerk known to man.

"This is what I'm talking about," my Dad mutters, though I hear him perfectly well.

"Excuse me?" I bark a little too loudly. I bite down on my bottom lip and mutter a 'sorry.' Okay, so girl talk is a little more complicated then guys and their stupid sports obsessed conversations. I didn't ask to be born a passionate and opinionated female. It isn't my fault.

Well, it isn't!

"Let's just find Derek and get ready to board, hmmm?" Dad says, sprinting away faster than I've ever seen him walk before.

* * *

"Derek!"

I can hear Dennis call my name, but I'm in the middle of a stimulating conversation with the most stunning girl I've ever seen.

Well, the most stunning girl that New York has to offer. There is one particular nerve grinding female that has every other woman on this planet beat in the looks department.

But don't tell her I said that! I'll deny it.

I'm trying to ignore Dennis as I absentmindedly 'focus' on what Sherry…or was her name Charlotte, is saying about her Louis-Vuitton luggage.

Who talks about their fucking luggage?

"Derek!"

I groan outwardly.

The guy_ is_ paying for me to go to the Bahamas after all, and he is about the coolest adult I've ever met. I force a grin before turning around, pinning the cock-block with one of my most charming smiles.

"Dennisssss," I draw his name out for effect. "I was just about to come and look for you."

"I can see that. Care to introduce me to your new friend," he feigns politely. Through clenched teeth, he leans forward and mutters, "cut the bullshit."

I can instantly see the knowing smirk on his face. Well played, McDonald. You see, this is what I love about Casey's Dad. He calls me out on my crap, and while Casey hates that I'm so close to her father, he and I are more than just Hockey talk.

I'm convinced he was just as awesome as I am back when he was a teenager.

"Sure, this is…Shhhhh," I point to the girl, hoping she is ditzy enough to help me out and not be too mad that I forgot her name. After all, we have a five-day trip ahead of us before reaching our destination and I fully intend for her to be my entertainment while aboard.

"Monica," she says with a smile.

Monica. Rigggghhhhht. Wait? Monica? Where did I come up with Shannon?

Maybe that was the hot girl I met on the subway?

Eh, too many girls have separate names. It's like every single one of them are different!

"Nice to meet you, Monica," Dennis says politely. "It's time to board, Derek. I'd ask if you're ready, but I already know the answer."

I say goodbye to the hot girl, but not before getting her phone and room number.

"Seriously, Dennis! You _suck_ as a wing man."

"I promised Nora and George I would look after you, Derek," he says over his shoulder as we start back in the direction of where Casey and Lizzie are standing by the water's edge, three loose ropes separating them from falling over. "I couldn't care less what you do on your own time, but for the next two weeks…keep it in your pants."

"Dennis," I gasp, dramatically feigning shock. "I can't believe you would think I'm anything but pure and virtuous. I respect women and would never use one for my own selfish amusement."

Dennis chuckles sarcastically, stopping sharply before turning around and grabbing me by the ear.

Wait? Did he just…

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I try to break loose, but his hold tightens. Son-of-a-bitch.

"Listen smartass," he begins. "Though I've never said this to you, I love you like the son I never had. And I'm not planning on getting more grey hairs then I already have by the time this vacation is over. So, behave yourself. Got it?" He abruptly releases my ear. I reach up and rub it furiously. Shit. His grip is way tighter than Nora's is.

I cannot believe he just did that in public! You have got to be kidding me? I look around furiously, hoping no one else saw. I seem to be in the clear…aside from Casey and Lizzie who are giggling. They wave at me in a mocking way, and I have the sudden urge to push them off the edge of the pier.

"Oh," Dennis says, turning to me once again. I back away, reaching up to protect my ear once more. I narrow my eyes at him, ready for another sudden attack. "Be nice to your sisters."

"Step," I correct on instinct.

"Same thing," he says, starting to walk again.

Same thing, my ass. Lizzie, sure. Even though I could have done without her in the beginning, she is an okay kid. But Casey! No, no, no. Even if hell froze over, pigs began to fly, and toothpaste tasted good with orange juice, she would never be my sister.

It left a disgusting taste in my mouth just thinking about it. If Dennis had any idea of the thoughts that crept into my mind every second of every day about his oldest daughter, he would take a knife and cut my ear off, rather than just yank on it.

Better yet, he might cut something else off entirely. Something else wayyyyy more important, if you get my drift.

I may need it when Miss Priss decides to loosen up and…

As my x-rated thoughts of Casey run wild in my mind, like they do every single morning when I'm taking a cold shower, I hear a bloodcurdling scream.

"Casey!"

"Casey!"

I faintly hear Lizzie and Dennis screaming her name. I can't think. I can't breathe.

I didn't_ actually_ want to push her off the pier! I was just momentarily tempted.

Only Klutzilla would get herself killed before boarding the boat and ruin everyone's vacation.

My feet are running faster than I've ever glided on the ice.

I sprint past Dennis who had taken off the second she screamed, too. This whole 'saving the Keeners life' is going to look really bad for my 'I don't give a shit about Casey' persona. But all I can think about as I leap over those three stupid ass ropes and into the freezing water fifteen feet below in how terrified I am of her ever leaving me.

* * *

One minute, I'm standing on the pier, laughing with Lizzie as we watch my Dad finally get onto Derek. It was the most beautiful sight to behold. Maybe he actually can see Derek for who he really is and not the saint he always makes him out to be?

And then my perfect moment was ruined by some jerk who bumped into me. I tried desperately to catch my footing, but I'm not the most coordinated person ever. I'm one hell of dancer, but even walking is sometimes a struggle for me.

Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have been standing so close to the edge when the drop below is absolutely ridiculous. I should know better, considering my nickname _is_ Klutzilla, given to me by Derek himself.

Asshole.

And then it happened. I fell. I honest to God fell off the damn ledge.

I can hear myself screaming.

I don't remember much about the fall itself. It happened so fast.

I can feel the freezing water bite into my skin like little needles as I sink lower and lower from the impact. All I can think about in my mind is how humiliating this entire scenario is going to be when I'm pulled back to safety.

I can just hear Derek laughing now.

I stretch my arms upward, frantically searching for the surface as I patiently wait to rise. But there is nothing. I'm moving my arms back and forth, waiting to feel the air above me. I'm trying to kick my legs…but I can't move. My body isn't doing what it naturally should. I'm not floating to the surface.

I'm starting to panic.

Something is wrapped around my ankle. I grab onto the solid object behind me, trying to push off it. I think it's part of the pier. But I'm not moving. I reach down to my ankle, feeling the strong material wrapped tightly around it. I tug and pull, but there is zero give.

I'm starting to scream, but the sound only reaches my own ears.

My lungs are starting to feel tight. The sudden fear coursing through my veins is making it difficult to keep my bearings. I'm somehow still alive, so what feels like minutes, must only be seconds.

And then I feel something touch me. I'm momentarily terrified, fighting against the sea monster that has grabbed me. It's not until I feel strong arms grab tight around my waist that I relax. I'm momentarily relieved to know I'm no longer alone and that it's a human being grasping me underneath the sea.

The dark water is eerie and utterly quiet. I hate the silence.

Whoever it is will find a way to get me out of this mess I'm in. It must be my Dad or some other gallant bystander who is looking to save the day. Despite the strong arm holding me tight, I know this person's efforts are useless. As predicted, we don't move. I can't move. I'm locked in place and will never see the light of day again.

I stop fighting.

I see the faces of my Dad and Mom. My little sister. Edwin and Marti. Even Derek.

They are all gone. If I was able to cry right now, I would. But the sea would only wash away my tears.

Whoever is trying to save my life, let's go. I don't blame them. They have no choice but to save themselves. At least they can say they tried to rescue the pathetic girl with two left feet.

But instead of being left on my own to wallow in my watery grave, I suddenly feel them moving down my body, searching for what is keeping me in place. I look down into the murky water as they reach my ankle.

No. It couldn't be…

Derek!

He found the object keeping me in place. He's pulling furiously, bracing his leg against the wooden pier. The pain against my skin is like fire as he tries to break me free. The seconds continue to tick by. Despite my blurred vision, I can see his feeble attempt as he works tirelessly against the clock.

But then he stops.

He quits moving, and for a moment, I fear that he drowned from the excursion.

It no longer hurts, somehow. Even my lungs are numb.

I try to reach down and touch his still form, but pull back when I see him move. He gazes up at me, a look of sad defeat written all over his features. This really was it. There was no saving me.

Derek's presence had somehow calmed me in the beginning. But now that I can see he has given up, reality is starting to sink in. I panic all over. I somehow find what little strength I have left to start pulling once more, but it's no use.

I can feel his hands on my face as he forces me to look at him through my burning and blurred vision.

He's trying to calm me down for the inevitable. I am going to die.

I am going to die.

I am going to d…

Derek rests his forehead against my own, closing his eyes. And then it hits me. I start to push at him, but I'm so weak at this point, he barely moves. Derek hates me. Why would he do this to himself?

I'm hoping that he's waiting for me drift off into oblivion so that he can finally go back to the surface.

Maybe the devil himself didn't want to see me die alone after all.

But as I gaze at Derek, he gives me a small smile that is somehow reassuring. How can I possibly be reassured when death is literally knocking at my door?

I can feel Derek's thumb moving against my skin soothingly as my eyes drift shut…the world fading to black.


	2. Aboard the RMS Titanic

**A/N: I hope that you're enjoying the story so far! To answer some of your questions: Yes, this is a Dasey time travel, and no Casey wasn't dreaming. It's a bit of a challenge, but I wanted to place Derek and Casey somewhere other than their home, college, etc. They have to work together to survive and face their feelings towards one another head on. Please read and review. I'm always open to suggestions and opinions, also. :)**

The sun is excruciating as I struggle to open my eyes.

What in the hell just happened?

I remember Casey screaming…something about her falling…me jumping in after her, and then…

I remember her dying in my arms.

_Casey_

_Casey_

"Casey!" I say in a panic, I bolt upright, gasping for air as the nightmare comes flooding back to me.

I'm expecting to find myself on the pier of New York Harbor. Someone must have jumped in after us because there was no way in hell I was going to leave her side. I wouldn't leave her to die alone. I never made it back to the surface. By the time her eyes drifted shut, my own lungs were burned past capacity and I couldn't tell up from down. I didn't even try to save myself.

Why would I when my entire world was floating lifeless beneath the ocean?

At first, I wanted to swim back up and scream for help, but it took me too long to find her the first time. What if I went back down and she was nowhere to be found? I couldn't bear the thought of her being scared and alone, knowing that she was about to die.

I kept my focus on her as she went still in my arms. I remember shaking her, praying that she would reopen her eyes as we waited for a miracle that never came.

I screamed her name under the water, using every ounce of energy I had left.

All the fights flashed before me. Every time I made fun of her; every time she told me how much she hated me. It was all supposed to be an act. I never meant any of it.

We were going to get through our awkward teenage years and then she was going to fall in love with me dammit. I had it all planned out from day one.

But I'm no longer in New York. I'm on the boat. How in the hell did I end up on the cruise when I was on the brink of death only moments ago?

The calm waters surround me as I stare off into the distance. I'm sitting by the back of the ship. I reach out to grasp the white railing that separates me from the waters below, trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened.

"Sir, are you alright?" Someone asks, a heavy Irish accent accompanying the concerned question. I turn towards the man, grimacing noticeably as I take in his hideous bushy mustache.

I glance away quickly. A snarky comment was bottling to the surface, but now was not the time to be my usual shitty self. After all, the guy seemed nice enough.

"Casey?" I mutter quietly. I fear the answer. I can't form any other coherent thought.

"Pardon?"

"Casey!?" I say louder, continuing to avert my gaze.

"Ah! You must mean the pretty lass who seemed to lose her clothing in whatever accident that befell the two of you?"

"She's naked?" I squeak, my mouth going dry.

He laughs heartedly. "Nearly, my boy, but not quite. Startled my wife, she did."

"She okay?" I ask in confusion. The man is talking like she is alive. How is that even possible? I watched her die in my arms.

"For the most part," the man answers, tugging me by the arm until I stand. My knees buckle and I fall back onto the hard wood beneath me. He continues talking like nothing happened. "She was a bit disoriented, but my Bessie took good care of her. Brought her back to our quarters to dress her properly. Our daughter is about the same size as your…Casey, is it?"

"I need to see her."

"Of course, you do," he says, once again helping me to my feet. "I told the ladies I'd look after you when you came to. You seemed to be breathing alright, so I sat nearby until you started screaming your lassies' name."

Lassie? Really?

I can't help but smirk at the man's ridiculous speech.

"Name's Declan. And you are?"

I limp alongside the man, his hand heavy on my shoulder. "Derek," I mutter.

"Well, Derek. Nice to meet you. And is that fine little Casey your bride?"

I bark out a laugh, glancing at Declan like he has lost his mind. "I'm seventeen, dude. Come on."

He furrows his brow in confusion at my sudden amusement. "Declan, not…dude," he says casually before once again brightening his voice. "Cold feet then, is it? Another man will swoop in and steal her right out from under your nose, mark my words."

"You're something else," I mutter, continuing to hold back a chuckle. "I'll…I'll…" I'll what? Go up to the Captain of the ship and marry her right here and now? Dennis would just love that. But after what happened today, I'm tempted. Trust me. "I'll get there eventually."

"See that you do, my boy."

Declan and I continue to walk down the long deck. There weren't many people around, but of what I could see, everyone was dressed like the man next to me. Maybe they were putting on a play for the passengers.

"Are you an actor or something?"

"Me? No, no," Declan says. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I respond, taking in the vast water around me. The entire plane ride from Ontario to New York City, I hadn't stopped gazing at the pamphlet for Carnival Cruise Lines. The swimming pools, chicks in bikinis, water slides, all you can eat buffets, and endless activities. I'm not seeing any of it.

I'm gazing at women with those little umbrella things, twirling in their hands. Guys with fancy hats and those hideous mustaches.

A blaring horn cuts through my senses and I grip my ears tight, hating the sound. I can vaguely see Declan pause, glancing at me with deep concern in his grey eyes.

I gaze upward. Four large smokestacks hovering high above me. Three of them spewing a black thick smoke from the tops. I can hear my heart pounding through the blood pumping in my aching head.

This isn't the Cruise ship that I'm supposed to be on. There is no way in hell.

"Where am I?"

"Excuse me?" Declan asks, placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Let's get you inside, Derek. You've had quite the excursion."

"Why are you talking all weird and shit? Where am I? What is today?"

Declan breathes heavy, clearly thinking me insane. "It's April 11th, my boy. You're on the RMS Titanic."

* * *

I gaze at my reflection in the fancy mirror, trying my best to remain calm. I pinch my skin for the tenth time, close my eyes tight, and will myself to wake up. But nothing happens.

I'm still in the same room with Bessie as she continues to dart back and forth around me, dressing me the way 'any respectable young lady' should be dressed.

The skirts are heavy, and I can barely breathe from how tight she cinched me into this thing. My lungs are still burning from my near drowning experience. If it wasn't from the pain I have with each breath I take, I would think that I had imagined the entire ordeal to begin with.

I look at the door once again, hoping to see Derek burst through at any moment.

It remains closed.

"Stop pinching yourself, Missy," Bessie scolds me, swatting my hand. She literally just hit me. I can't tell you the last time my own mother swatted my hand.

Hmmmm? Try never!

"You have such lovely skin, my dear. You'll be covered in bruises if you don't stop."

"Sorry," I say half-heartedly, though I have the sudden urge to slap her back twice as hard.

However, when I woke up on the deck of this ship, she and her husband did their best to soothe my fears. I thought I was dead. I was totally freaking out, screaming. I could see Derek lying nearby, completely lifeless, and I was panicking out of my mind.

They soon reassured me that I was alive and well and that Derek was breathing just fine. They would bring him to me once he woke up. But considering my state of 'undress'… I had to 'scurry' off and put on proper clothing.

I had been wearing a short sleeved pink shirt and jean shorts! The way they were talking, you would think I was naked. I'm a feminist, dammit. Talk about being shamed the moment you open your eyes from drowning.

I breathe deep, trying to regain control of my boiling anger.

Once again, I glance towards the door.

"Now don't you worry, Casey, dear," Bessie says, realizing how much I wanted to see Derek. "Declan will bring your young man here the second he comes to. I promise ya that."

That was the dozenth time Bessie referred to Derek as 'my young man.' I should have corrected her the moment she said it, but I didn't have the heart to. Derek nearly died saving my life. I was still trying to figure out what that meant. Only a short time ago, I was furious at Dad for bringing him along on_ my_ vacation.

But Derek was the one to jump in and save me. Or try to save me, that is.

There is no way we are still alive. Either that, or every person on this ship is clinically insane. There is no way we are on the...

It's 2007. The freaking ship sunk 95 years ago. Give me a break.

"Casey!"

I turn around at the sound of his voice, relief instantly washing over me. My heart is beating out of my chest and the only thing I can think about is seeing Derek. I have to gaze at him with my own two eyes and make sure that he is okay. I don't even care if he ends up being a total jerk to me.

"Case!"

He calls my name over and over. I run to the door, open it wide, searching the hallway until I see him turn the corner. I can't hide the smile on my face. He looks terrible. His lips are beyond chapped and his clothes are wet and torn. His hair is sticking up in all directions, but all I can think about is how gorgeous he really is.

Did I really just think that?

Hell has officially frozen over.

Not one hour ago, I wanted to punch his freaking lights out. And now look at us.

It only took a near death experience and apparent time travel for me to see past Derek's asshole exterior and into the gooey warm center at his core.

Derek spots me, halting his steps. The visible relief is apparent as his body relaxes. His eyes roam over me, a slow smirk lighting up his face. I suddenly realize how ridiculous I look, and I wait patiently for a stupid comment to come flying out of his mouth.

But there is none.

I stay by the open door, afraid to move. What if his attempt at saving me was a momentary lap in judgement and he regrets the whole thing? After all, he wouldn't be stuck in some alternate universe on a doomed ocean liner if he hadn't jumped in after me. It was all my fault.

I'm convinced I have an inner ear issue that effects my balance. I should get that checked out when I get home.

If I get home.

Derek is moving towards me at an agonizingly slow place and I want to scream for him to hurry the hell up. He finally pauses only inches from where I'm standing. His dark eyes are drinking me in, and for a split second, I swear I see his gaze glass over with unshed tears. But Derek would never cry.

I'm not sure he is even capable of crying.

"Case," he says softly. Derek lifts a hand, placing it on the back of my head before drawing me towards him. I collapse against him, wrapping my arms around his waist, holding tight as my head fits perfectly within the crook of his neck. I breathe deep, taking in that familiar scent that only belongs to Derek. It reassures me that somehow, we are still alive.

We continue to hold one another, and I became very aware of the fact that this is the first time Derek has ever dared to hug me.

"They make such a nice pair, don't you think, Declan," Bessie says in a hushed whisper.

I pull back to gaze up at him, realizing for the first time that we have an an audience.

Derek and I laugh, but not before he lets out a low groan accompanied by a very exaggerated eye roll.


	3. O Captain! My Captain!

"Top of the mornin' to ya."

I roll my eyes at how ridiculous Derek is acting.

He tilts his bowler hat toward the passing couple on our left, and despite the look of confusion, the man returns the favor, acknowledging Derek as he passes by. If you told me only a few hours ago that I would be taking a literal stroll with Derek on the deck of the _actual _Titanic, I would have…I would have called the insane asylum.

The whole situation is freaking unbelievable.

I must admit that Derek does look rather 'dashing' in the clothes that Declan loaned him.

They were somewhat baggy, but overall, fit nicely. He wore a striped, dark navy button down suit. He even had on a long coat, despite the weather not being too cold…yet.

Derek said he wanted the 'full experience.'

He twirled a cane in one hand while bending his other arm for me to lightly grasp.

Overall, he looked like a proper gentleman, but I know it's all for show.

Don't get me wrong.

Derek was happy to see me alive. That much was evident. But his easy charm is slowly returning and soon we will be fighting. We always end up fighting.

"Stop acting so weird," I whisper.

"Oh, come on, Case. Lighten up. I'm just being polite," he winks at me.

Eh, I hate when he does that.

"First of all, _Der_…It's like three o'clock in the afternoon…so this whole 'top of the morning' to ya' business doesn't exactly work. It makes you look like a freak."

Derek chuckles. "They'll get over it. I'm just trying to have some fun. So, stop being such a prude and lighten the fuck up."

Excuse me?

I pull harshly on Derek's arm, stopping him in his tracks. He nearly loses his footing before pulling his arm from my grasp and pinning me with an agitated stare.

"Don't tell me to lighten up," I yell. He rolls his eyes before looking away. I grab him underneath the chin and force him to look at me.

"Does this look fun to you? If you haven't noticed, Derek, we're not exactly in Kansas anymore!"

I flail my arms wildly at our surroundings. Derek reaches out to grip my upper arms, stopping me from making a scene.

"Casey. You need to _calm_…_down_."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you have any idea what is about to happen?" I pull from his grip.

Derek looks around, and for the first time, I can see eyes on us. Some were concerned, while others were curious. Either way, they were watching us intensely, waiting to butt in at a moment's notice. I want to scream for them to mind their own damn business.

Derek smiles, nodding in their direction. "Women. Am I right?" he says, causing several men nearby to laugh before going back to reading their newspapers.

Seriously?!

Derek raises a cocky eyebrow. He is silently telling me that he has everything under control and that I need to stop acting so crazy. But I'm not crazy.

Or maybe I am crazy!? Maybe it is all a dream…or I'm the one stuck inside the looney bin and I'm trapped inside my own mind?

Maybe we're in heaven.

No.

If I'm dead, this is totally hell. Otherwise, I wouldn't be forced to spend my after life with _Derek_.

Derek turns away from me and continues to walk on. I chase after him, far from finished with this conversation. "Did you hear what I said?"

He gives a heavy sigh at my relentlessness. "We'll figure out a way home before that ever happens, Case. We have like…a few days. That's plenty of time to soak in the history and figure out how to time travel."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Easy. I'm Derek Venturi, and I always get what I want. And what I want is for you to shut the hell up and let me think."

"If you don't stop telling me calm down and shut up I'm going to knock your freaking teeth in you son-of-a…."

Derek places a hand over my mouth quickly, pushing me against a nearby door. The nerve!

I don't give a rat's ass if we're stuck in some time warp in 1912. If he thinks he can start manhandling me, he is out of his mind!

"Casey!"

I halt my struggle, my gaze seething.

A slow grin touches his lips, and it's hard for me to focus on what we have been 'discussing.' His face is only inches from mine and I can see the gold specks that float around in his dark eyes. My anger suddenly vanishes, and I can barely catch my breath.

He is such an ass.

But my God, he's beautiful.

Eh! I have got to stop thinking about Derek in that way. Where in the hell was this all coming from?

Every girl at school is obsessed with Derek. I am beginning to see what all the fuss is about.

And I hate it!

"I've got it!"

I reach up, pulling his hand from my mouth. "Got what?" I ask hesitantly.

"Maybe you and I were dropped here for some greater purpose."

"Such as?" I ask. I can't hide the irritation in my voice. Not that I want to.

"Now hear me out," Derek begins, turning away from me and walking towards the railing, gazing out at the ocean. He looks excited. "Maybe…just maybe, we were teleported to the past so that we could save the day. I mean…crazier things have happened, am I right?" he shrugs.

"Doubt that," I say. There has never been a crazier instance, I'm sure of it.

"Well, either way, maybe we're supposed to…" he says, tapping his fingers against the metal at a rapid pace as the wheels in his head turn. "Figure out a way to keep the ship from sinking."

I know the look on my face is completely blank. What did he just say?

What are we? Superheroes?

"You want to keep the Titanic from sinking?" I ask, amused.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

"And just tell me, oh wise one," I say, putting a hand on my hip. "How are you planning on doing this? Are you wanting to pick up the ice burg and move it a smidge to the side?"

Derek scoffs, reaching his hand out and shoving me in the face. Did he just…? Okay, Derek seriously needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. Maybe if he hadn't failed grade one, he would know that by now.

"Stop…touching me!"

"Whatever," he says, folding his arms and leaning against the railing. "Listen. I've watched the movie, thanks to you and your love for fake romance. I'll just use what I've learned from that."

"I hate to break it do you, Derek, but Jack and Rose are fictional characters."

"Duh, Princess. But what about all those other people."

"Other people?" I ask curiously.

Derek leaps forward, stopping a young boy from walking past.

"Excuse me, my good man. Can you point us in the direction of the Captain's quarters?"

* * *

I'm on a mission.

I round the corner, taking long strides. I can hear Casey's skirt rustling behind me as she runs and hops, trying her best to keep up. The corridor is narrow, and I have to turn to my side as a family passes by, flattening my back against the off-white wall behind me. A young girl steps on Casey's skirt, nearly taking my stepsister down to the ground. I grab her on instinct, waiting until she steadies herself.

This saving Casey thing is starting to get old.

And if we don't come up with a way to stop the Titanic from ending up two miles below the ocean once again, I am going to have to pull a miracle out of my ass to save us both. Let's hope I'm more successful this time around than I was before.

I breathe out in irritation, releasing my hold before bolting down the long hallway once again.

After talking to the kid up on deck, he told me where Captain Smith's 'cabin' was on the Upper E deck, but that it was the middle of the day and he wasn't likely going to be in.

But it was still a start. What other lead did I have?

"Derek." I can hear Casey say my name in a loud whisper, but I ignore her. "Derek! You can't just knock on the Captain's personal room."

"And why not?" I ask, an easy grin on my face.

"What are you going to say? 'Oh hey, Captain, I can see into the future and we're all going to die?" Casey imitates me, pathetically trying to lower her voice.

I sound nothing like that.

"What have we got to lose?" Only our lives. "Here it is. Room B 38."

I stop abruptly. Casey knocks into me, but I barely move. She's like 115 pounds soak and wet, which is why I laugh at her every time she gets a little feisty. Like, what is she actually going to do to me? Annoy me to death?

She has come close a few times, let me tell you.

I lift my hand to knock, rapping on the door loudly with my knuckles. Seconds tick by. Nothing.

This time, I lift my fist and begin to bang, much to Casey's embarrassment.

Once again, nothing.

"See, he's not in. Can we go?" she says, tugging on my coat. Just then, the door swings open and we stare straight ahead, our mouths hanging open in unison. I can only imagine how we must look.

Standing before us is an older man with a grey beard as he wipes his face with a towel. "Yes?" he asks softly, forcing the smallest of smiles.

"Wow," Casey says.

Wow is right.

You see, it's one thing hanging around people on deck that you've never heard of. They were only a part of a number. The number of people on board. The number of people who died.

But this…this is like coming face to face with Abraham Lincoln himself. Okay, maybe not quite. But pretty damn close.

The guy has his own Wikipedia page! I mean, how cool is that?

Casey hits me in the stomach with her elbow, bringing me back to reality.

"Yo!"

"Seriously, Derek," she hisses. I clear my throat, trying again.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" I say loudly, cringing at my own voice.

"Very nice, I agree," he says politely. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We're moving a little too fast don't you think." I say, finally finding my own voice and getting right to the point. I clear my throat once again, gazing at Casey momentarily. I'm trying to keep it casual, but dropping hints has never been my strong suit.

I've always went for the 'tell it like it is' approach.

Aside from speaking the truth to Casey, that is. I still can't bring myself to do that quite yet, even though she died in my arms only this morning.

Or at least I thought she had died.

I know what you're thinking. By now, I should have taken her in my arms and professed my undying love given everything we've been through today. Well...mind your own business! I'll get there eventually. Rome wasn't built in a day.

"We're making excellent time, I assure you," Captain Smith says, reaching to close his door. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish getting ready for dinner."

"But what's the rush!" I say, sticking my foot out to keep the door from closing in my face. "I mean, we're talking about a once in a lifetime opportunity here. We should soak in the experience and not let it whhhoooshhhh by, hmm?"

"Do you have concerns about our speed?"

"Just a bit," I chuckle, making a small gesture with my thumb and forefinger. "Don't you think arriving on your own personal schedule isn't nearly as important as the safety of your passengers?"

"What my stepbrother means to say," Casey cuts in front of me, speaking for the first time. "is that we're concerned given the calm water."

Captain Smith gives his first genuine smile as he gazes down into Casey's sweet face. I feel like gagging. She always has the most innocent smile whenever she talks to anyone but me. Okay, maybe she has tried a few times to turn that beautiful gaze my way, but I can't help it if I panic. So, I end up calling her ugly and running away with my tail tucked between my legs.

Otherwise, I'd end up taking her in my arms and kissing her senseless.

I had to be a jerk. There was no other option.

That irresistible wholesomeness thing she has going on is so fucking hot that I can't trust myself around it. My cock is getting hard just thinking about her trusting me with that sweet little body, those pretty blue eyes looking up at me while I…

"Right, Derek," Casey turns to me for confirmation, and I have zero idea of what she just said. I swallow hard, nodding my head in agreement anyway.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Good. So, it's settled. We would love to join you for dinner tonight, Captain. Thank you for the invitation."


	4. Wine and Dine

I'm on my fifth course of the evening and fucking stuffed.

How is everyone so thin!?

If I had to eat like this every single night of my life because society told me I had to, I'd be an elephant. And let me tell you, I can eat. I'm always hungry. But this is ridiculous. By the time they served up the roast duckling, I leaned over and asked the guy next to me how much more food they are going to force us to chow down on?

I think his last name is Astor or something. He looks like he has a stick up his butt and his mustache is so bushy that it reminds me of that one I Love Lucy episode where Lucy is dressed as a man to spy on Ricky's stag party. I want to reach over and rip it off because I'm convinced it's a fake.

I wrinkled my eyebrows together when I tried to get a closer look at it. I'm pretty sure he noticed because now he's ignoring the hell out of me.

But whatever. Let's get back to the food.

He said there are nine courses in total. Nine! There's no way I can eat all that.

Maybe I can pocket some for later?

Granted, I dove in the second the waiter brought out the first course. I have a billion pieces of silverware, and I know that each one holds a certain purpose, but I don't have time to be all polite and shit.

A forks a fork.

I haven't eaten a bite since this morning when Dennis took us out for waffles before heading over to New York Harbor.

Oh yea, and that bag of beef jerky I had. You should have seen Casey's face! Man, she's hilarious and sexy when she's angry.

Anyway, nearly drowning and then waking up on a massive ship that is going to sink to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, takes it out of a person. I was half starved to death.

Granted, everyone around me is mostly laughing and drinking, taking small bites here and there. It wasn't until I cleared the lamb from my plate a few minutes ago that I realized you aren't _actually_ supposed to clear your plate.

There were starving people in third class and these assholes were taking two bites out of their expensive ass meals.

And when I say meals…I mean _meals_.

We're talking about enough food to last a person days.

The best thing about this entire dinner though is the wine. I'm more of a beer man myself, but these snobs don't care that Casey and I are underaged. She has barely touched hers, but I've downed six glasses.

I hold my hand up, signaling for the waiter to refill my glass once again.

I'm not going to lie. I'm a bit on the tipsy side.

At this point, I'll take any alcohol I can get. I've been more stressed out today than I've ever been in my entire life…though I would never show it.

I'm well aware of where I stand on this ship.

Maybe in 2007, I would still be considered a kid and could hop a ride on one of those boats tied outside. But here…that wasn't going to happen.

Despite the hoity toity behavior, these were 'real men.' Like the kind that go down with the ship after saving their women folk.

Everyone will fully intend for me save my girl and then 'retire' for the evening, stick a cigar in my mouth, and 'man up.' Which, it's not like I haven't already sacrificed myself today. What's one more time?

But in all honesty, it royally sucked.

I now know that drowning is one of the worst ways to go. You're underneath the water, wanting nothing more than to fill your lungs with air. But you can't have it. You're waiting for the end to come, but it feels like an eternity. You long for death.

But I know I'd do it all over again for Casey in a heartbeat…and I might just have to.

However, what if I don't drown this time? What if I die of hypothermia? That doesn't sound much like fun either.

"Tell me Miss Casey, how are you enjoying your time aboard the Titanic?" Thomas Andrews asks. He's a man in his late thirties and the one who built the Titanic. He's staring at Casey like she's the best thing ever, just like every other man at our table is. It's not like I can blame them. Her hair is hanging loose around her shoulders, framing her face to perfection. She looks like an angel and the only thing she is missing is a pair of wings. She hasn't faltered her breathtaking smile the entire evening.

God, she's good.

She is manipulating the shit out of everyone, and while I hate when she tries that with me, I'm glad for the performance she's putting on this evening. They think she's a dainty little princess and not the feisty crazy girl I know her to be.

"You have built a lovely ship, Mr. Andrews. Derek and I were just discussing how much we've enjoyed exploring it this afternoon. Haven't we?" she turns to me, batting her long eyelashes. I sip my wine in response. I know I look absolutely bored to tears, and I am.

I'm really missing Declan right about now. He and Bessie are nosy as hell, but at least they are more entertaining than watching paint dry, which is more than I can say about these people. Declan and Bessie are second class, and their room is pretty cozy. But they aren't allowed to have dinner with these guys unless specifically asked.

Snobs.

The Captain chose to dine with the richest of the rich tonight, convinced they could answer any burning questions Casey and I may have. Captain Smith is a quiet man and it's hard to have a conversation with him. Usually, I appreciate the strong silent type, but right now is not the time for that. I don't want to talk to these guys who throw their millions around.

What I flippin' want is for the Captain to slow his roll and back off the accelerator.

Sounds easy right? Well, apparently, everyone has a need for speed and it's turning out to be much harder than it should be to get the ship slowed down a few notches.

Casey kicks me under the table when I fail to answer, and I spit some of my drink back into the glass.

"Lovely ship," I repeat Casey's words, sitting up straight. "The company kinda sucks though" I mutter.

Casey kicks me again.

"Mmmmm," I groan out, reaching down to rub my leg.

"You'll have to excuse my stepbrother. He's very rude at times and often needs a good whacking." Everyone laughs at Casey's poor excuse of a joke.

I laugh mockingly, but keep my mouth shut.

The men go about their private discussion, mostly talking about their wads of money. I pull Casey towards me by her arm and speak through gritted teeth.

"Stop trying to charm them at my expense and get to the point."

"I'm working up to it," she says. Surprisingly, she isn't talking in an angry tone. Her voice is hesitant, like the time she told me she climbed down a tree because she wanted the 'full experience' when sneaking out, despite no one being home.

She's so fucking adorable.

I let go of her arm and sit up straight. My attraction to Casey is becoming so out of control that I can't even hold it together when faced with certain death. If I'm not careful, I'll end up making love to her while the ship is sinking.

Of course, that may end up being the perfect time because I can't imagine never being with her in that way. The opportunity almost slipped through my fingers completely this morning, and I've been given a second chance.

The only problem is…I've been around the block a few times and Casey most definitely hasn't. She's still sixteen, and while I lost my V-card my freshman year of high school, Casey strikes me as the type that wants to wait until college or even marriage. I get it. I'm a patient man. But how much patients can one have when staring death right in the face?

I silently gaze at her, letting my eyes travel up and down her slender body. I'm appreciating how gorgeous she is. Her tits look incredible in the dress she is wearing, and it's funny how a t-shirt and shorts freak these people out, but women can have their boobs spilling all over the place.

Not that I'm complaining!

I lean back, looking at the ties on her dress. I'm in the middle of thinking how hard it's going to be to unlace all those stupid ties when I hear words that I feared would be spoken. Even Casey can't charm a man out of doing what he's determined to accomplish.

"I assure you Miss Casey," Andrews says. "The ship is one-hundred percent safe. I made sure to include several watertight compartments when designing the Titanic should anything happen. There is no need to slow our speed. You are in good hands."

* * *

"I'm the King of the woooorrrrrrld!"

After dinner tonight, and our failed attempt at getting the ship to slow down, Derek and I decided not to go right back to Declan and Bessie's room. Instead, we went up on deck to discuss our next course of action.

But Derek had a total of eight glasses of wine tonight and he's drunk off his ass.

He's currently standing at the front of the ship. And yes, you guessed it. He's totally pulling a Leonardo DiCaprio right now.

I'm tugging on his dinner jacket, trying my best to get him to come down from the railing, and failing miserably. So instead of pulling on him, I continue to hold onto his clothes so that I can at least make sure he doesn't fall overboard.

He gives a sigh of contentment, his arms stretched out wide.

"You should see the view from up here, Case."

"I think I'll pass," I say quietly. I want to yell at him right now, but what's the point? For once, he's being relatively nice to me, even if he is acting like a total idiot.

Derek bends down, grabbing ahold of the railing before jumping to the ground and staggering backwards. My momentary relief is interrupted as I let go of him and he falls on his butt.

I put my hands on my cheeks, watching in embarrassment as Derek attempts to stand, but once again lands backwards, lying flat. He bursts out laughing and I can't tell you how happy I am that it's late and no one is around to witness this moment.

Derek does look like a little child whose eyes are big with amazement as he stares up at the star fill sky, his laughter slowly dying down. It's hard to be mad at him right now. He's really trying.

He's trying to save the Titanic.

He's trying to save over 2,000 people.

He's even trying with…_me_.

Sure, we're still bickering. But even when we're old and grey, and somehow end up in the same nursing home because I'm convinced I'll never be rid of Derek Venturi no matter what, we will be bickering over who gets the last cup of jello.

I turn away from him and look out straight into the night.

It is eerie seeing the sight for myself. I imagine that the night we hit the ice burg; it will look similar to what it does now. It's calm and clear, the water smooth as glass. I can't see clearly into the night. It's one black void that is never ending.

"Casey?" Derek asks.

I break from my troubling thoughts and watch him as he struggles to stand once again. He manages to get to his feet this time without falling over. The wind is blowing through his hair, making it stick up in all directions, and I have a sudden urge to run my fingers through it.

Not that I would ever do such a thing.

I wrap my arms around my body, shivering.

Derek's gaze falters as he stares at me intensely, and for a moment, he looks completely sober. He shrugs out of his jacket, and to my surprise and amazement, wraps it around my shoulders. I don't fight it since I'm freezing.

"Thanks," I say, keeping my eyes pinned to the ground.

"Don't mention it."

Both of us remain silent and at a loss for words. This entire day has been like one long nightmare and we're absolutely exhausted.

For a moment, I miss my Mom. I wish that she was here, just so that I can hug her. It's crazy to think that the only person I have to lean on is Derek. Derek isn't the type to comfort someone, but he has surprised me more today than he has ever come close to amazing me in the past.

And right now, he's all I have.

He may be all I have from this moment forward. At least for the next few days.

"Derek?"

"Mmmm?" he looks up at me.

"Can I have a hug?" I surprise myself by asking.

I know that he hugged me this afternoon when he saw that I wasn't dead. It was a moment of weakness, filled with relief. I get it. But this was different. I want him to take me in his arms and tell me everything is going to be okay.

Derek raises an eyebrow in surprise, stepping backwards with one foot at my request. For a moment, I think that he's pulling away from me like I fully expected him to do. But he looks down at my body, his arms twitching lightly.

And then it occurs to me. He's trying to figure out_ how_ to hug me. I smile to myself at the inner struggle he is having. Whenever I've tried to hug him in the past, he has run like hell.

Or he would shudder from the thought…or hold his arms up in defense before shaking my hand.

I remain perfectly still, clutching his jacket tight around my shoulders. I wait.

Derek steps forward in that moment…and then it happens.

He brings his arms around my body, drawing me to him. I'm still wrapped up tight, and for the first time today, I feel safe. I lay my head on his chest as I feel his hands stroke up and down my back in comfort, a soft sigh escaping my lips.

Who would have thought Derek was such a great hugger?

Not me, that's for sure.

I didn't realize my eyes had closed until I reopen them and stare out into the night once more. If I could stay like this forever, I would. But I know that's not possible. Our world was about to be turned upside down, much more than it already has been.

I'm beginning to fear for myself.

But most of all, I fear for Derek.

I know that no matter what happens, whether we can stop the collision or not, I will never leave Derek's side.

Just like he never left mine.


	5. Cowards and Criminals

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy to see that so many of you like this idea and are excited to read a Dasey time travel fic. Please continue to follow and let me know what you think. **

For being 120 years older than me, Declan is a pretty decent guy.

I was a little nervous when he woke me up for breakfast this morning. I have a slight hangover and the thought of having to swallow another fifteen pounds of food makes me want to throw up.

On the way to the dining room on D deck, I told Declan in detail about my experience last night with those stuffy ass rich men and the never-ending supply of wine. I told him about the seafood, chicken, duck, lamb, beef, potatoes, pudding…well you get my drift. And I mentioned how Casey kicked me over and over because I was being a total ass and drank too much.

He laughed, finding my misery hilarious. He said he wished he could have seen those men's faces at having to sit through an entire meal with some 'uncouth swine.'

I got a little offended that Declan was calling me an uncivilized pig.

Even if it is the truth.

Anyway, now I'm currently sitting at breakfast, chowing down on some ham, eggs, and coffee.

Finally. Some real food.

He promised that they aren't going to be feeding us enough to supply an army. The ham and eggs were all I was going to get. We would also be eating early around three o'clock because lunch and dinner were combined.

I could have some soup later tonight, if I want, too. I hate soup, but if I don't have some, I'll be starving by midnight.

"Tell me, Derek, my boy." Declan began as he cut into his own piece of ham. "Did you have a nice time with that sweet Casey of yours? The two of you came in quite late last night," he says with a wink.

I pause mid bite, raising my gaze. The twinkle in his eye is all knowing, and I have the sudden urge to stick my fork in it.

What did I tell you? Nosy as hell.

Despite rolling my eyes, a small smile touches my lips at the mention of Casey. I can't even force myself to hide it. What in the hell is she doing to me?

"That good, was it?" he asked with another wink.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to mind your own damn business?"

"Oh, all the time," he says, reaching over to shove my arm lightly. "But where's the fun in that?"

I can't help but chuckle at Declan. He's such a character and totally invested in my love life…or lack thereof.

"I had that same starry gaze when I met my Bessie all those years ago. I was just a tad younger than you are now." Declan's thick accent cuts through me, and I freeze at the horrible thought that creeps into my mind.

Was I really wearing my heart on my sleeve? Was it that obvious? If Declan could see it from the first moment he met me, maybe Casey can too?

"That's great, but…I'm not so sure she feels the same way," I mutter. I'm silently cursing myself for admitting my biggest fear out loud. Maybe my infatuation with Casey is completely one sided and I would inevitably get my heart ripped from my chest and stomped on. I hate how depressed I sound. It's like I don't even recognize my own voice. I take a spoonful of eggs and shove them into my mouth, looking down at my plate.

I was surprised when Casey asked me to take her in my arms last night. She looked so fragile, scared, and lonely that my heart was breaking into a million pieces. It took me off guard when she got straight to the point and asked for a hug.

On instinct, I stepped back and hesitated, trying to figure out where I should put my hands. I've always stopped myself from touching her in the past because I knew I couldn't handle it emotionally or physically. On occasion, I would casually drape an arm around her shoulder just so that I could have some kind of contact with her. But that was the extent of it.

I touched her more yesterday than I ever have in the past two years combined. And now I'm craving more.

Maybe I _can_ start completely over with her?

Maybe it wasn't too late?

We're so used to fighting day in and day out, that the bickering is still in full swing, and it probably always will be. But if I can just learn how to keep my mouth shut and throw her a compliment here and there, I can repair some of the damage I have created.

I know it's all my fault and I'm beginning to hate myself for it.

Last night, it felt incredible wrapping my arms around her, breathing in her familiar sweet scent mixed with the cold ocean air. All bets were officially off. I'll never want another girl. Hell, I don't even have the urge to flirt with another female anymore, and that has _never_ happened.

"Don't be so down on yourself, Derek," Declan continues with a reassuring grin. "You didn't see how frantic she was when she thought you dead. No young woman would ever act that way unless she was completely and utterly smitten."

"Maybe," I say unsure. The thought of Casey making a fool of herself over my possible death does make me feel a little better in some twisted and morbid way.

There was another aspect to Casey and I's relationship that I haven't got around to telling Declan yet, either. I'm not sure how he is going to react. Grossed out? He'll probably throw me out on my ass and say I can't stay with him anymore.

However, I _do_ consider Declan a friend. I feel like I've known the guy way longer than 24 hours.

If I can trust anyone with my dirty little secret, it's him.

"There's something about my relationship with Casey that I haven't told you about," I say, leaning towards Declan, my arms crossed on the table in front of me.

He raises an eyebrow in question, "Oh?" he responds, waiting for me to continue. I take a deep breath. If anything, this is going to be good practice for when I eventually tell our family that I'm totally crazy about the keener.

"Casey is my…stepsister."

I cringe slightly, waiting for Declan's reaction. He is just staring at me, a blank expression covering his features.

"And?"

And? That's not the reaction I was expecting.

"And…you don't think that it's a little weird?" I ask, trying to push him to give me any real response at all.

And then, he does give me a response. Just not the one I was expecting. Not even close.

He is laughing right in my face.

I sit back in my chair, and stare at the guy. I draw my eyebrows together in confusion and realize that I was prepared for any comeback he could throw at me regarding my twisted desire for Casey. But this is throwing me for a loop. Okay, I'm pretty sure Nora and Dad aren't going to react with a full-on belly laugh.

"Of course, it's not odd! She's a beautiful girl. Why wouldn't you be in love with her?"

"Because she's my _step…sister_," I say again slowly. Maybe he missed what I said the first time around.

"Can I let you in on a little secret," Declan says, leaning towards me in hushed whisper dripping with amusement. "My brother married our cousin."

My lips twitch. "And I thought it was bad when I made out with Vicky."

"Whose Vicky?" he asks, sobering slightly.

I shove a piece of ham into my mouth and begin talking while chewing. "Casey's cousin."

Declan takes in a deep hissing breath through his teeth. "You kissed her cousin? Stupid move, my boy. Maybe Casey _doesn't_ like you after all."

"Ha…ha," I say, rolling my eyes, but grinning. "You should see Vicky before you try calling me an idiot. She looks a lot like Casey. Totally hot."

"I'm guessing _hot_ means attractive?"

"You guess right, my man."

"Well then, I will leave you and your…hot…girl to eat your breakfast alone. I'll see you later this afternoon Derek," Declan says, rising from his chair. I follow his gaze. Casey is entering the dining room, looking back and forth. The moment she spots me, her smile brightens, and my heart nearly stops at the sight.

Fuck, I'm so in love with her.

She's wearing a white dress, more casual than the one from yesterday. To my disappointment, it covers her chest from my hungry gaze.

Declan puts a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Respect, Derek. Treat her kind and show her how much she really means to you. Don't screw it up. Regret is a terrible thing," his words sink into me as he straightens to welcome Casey. "Casey, my dear, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look lovely," Declan beams, taking Casey's hand in his own before brushing a light kiss on her knuckles and helping her into her chair.

"Thank you, Declan," She says with an adorable smile. "You're leaving?"

"I promised Bessie we would play a game of shuffleboard today. I best be running along." He says, tipping his hat before turning my way and giving me one last wink.

"Good day, Derek"

"See ya, Dec." I say, watching him walk away.

"I love the way men act in this time period," she beams, reaching over to grab my cup of coffee and taking a sip. She grimaces slightly at the black liquid. It's not exactly Starbucks and those girly drinks she gets back home.

"You like that?" I scoff condescendingly, but quickly shut my mouth. Declan's words are soaking into my brain like acid. I really should give this 'nice' thing a try, I guess.

"What's not to like? The suits, the chivalry, the whole putting their wives safety before their own…it's just so romantic," she sighs, staring off into the distance.

I have the sudden urge to gag. Casey and her ideals of romance have always been a load of crock, but she's not necessarily wrong. We are stuck in a time period where men make it hard for me to live up to her expectations, but I sure as hell can give it a shot.

If that's what Casey wants out of a man, I guess I can try to be that guy.

I clear my throat. "Anything on the agenda for today?"

Casey frowns as she starts to speak, but at that moment, the waiter chose to walk up and ask Casey what she would like for breakfast. She asks for fruit and tea. Naturally, she would go for the girliest options ever. Not that second class has a very big menu, but it's not bad.

"Thank you very much," she says politely before turning her gaze back to mine and frowning once more. She whispers, "I didn't get much sleep last night because I suddenly realized that someone was missing from dinner. Probably the only person who can stop this whole thing from happening."

"That's great! Who?"

"Shhhhh. Not so great," she says before looking around to make sure no one is eavesdropping on our conversation. "Bruce Ismay."

"So, let's go find this Ismay guy. What are we waiting for?"

Casey gives me a weary look. She starts picking at the white tablecloth. "I'm not so sure that's such a great idea. He kind of has a reputation for being a pompous jerk _and _a coward. I mean, he's the reason there aren't enough lifeboats, for starters. And you think we're going fast now? Just wait until April 14th when he demands we go even faster so that we can make 'headlines' and reach New York a day early."

"Wait wait wait," I say, holding my hand up to stop her. "I thought Smith was to blame. He is Captain of the ship. What he says goes, right?"

"Wrong. Ismay is kind of…Captain Smith's boss, I guess you can say."

The waiter returns at that moment, sitting Casey's breakfast in front of her. When he walks away, I say "hurry up and eat so we can go talk to him."

"I told you, Derek. He has a reputation for being a total ass."

"Hey, sometimes guys get bad reps. I should know. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt until we're proven wrong."

* * *

I've officially been proven wrong.

"Who do you think you are, coming into my own private state room dressed like that?! I should have you arrested!"

Bruce Ismay is a total ass, just like Casey said he would be. After breakfast, we made our way over to first class, and let me tell you, big mistake. The entire walk down the hallway, people were staring at us like we were rats. Personally, I think I look good. It's not like we're wearing clothes with holes in them or baggy overalls like some of the guys from steerage are.

Considering the fact that there are more third-class people on this ship than first and second combined, you would think I would be seeing more of them. But I guess they are hanging out on the lower decks, because I've only seen a few.

I can give a shit about classes. They have gates locked to keep everyone separated. Luckily, I'm not much for authority.

I give zero fucks about rules.

But third class is ordered to stay hidden.

And Casey mentioned that they paid 35 bucks for a ticket which comes up to like 600 American dollars in 2007. If I paid 600 bucks for a damn ticket, I better be sitting on a throne, treated like a King.

Anyway, lets get back to this Ismay character.

The jerk wad, who is wearing yet another hideous mustache (Surprise, surprise. Guys in this century really need to learn how to use a damn razor) can have Casey and I arrested considering we aren't supposed to be on this part of the ship. We may have also barged into his room when he tried to shut the door in our faces.

Okay, I barged in. Casey just followed me.

He is the managing director of White Star Line, after all.

It makes me appreciate how kind Captain Smith actually is, because he could have demanded we be arrested, too.

When we reached first class, I asked the first lady I saw where Ismay's room is. She looked at me like she was totally going to faint.

At first, I thought she was going to keel over. I have that kind of effect on women. I'm like a fucking rock star with the opposite sex. Well, with all women except for Casey, that is. But when she composed herself, she gave us a look of pure disdain before pointing down the hall with her white gloved hand and turning around, making a disgusted sound.

Now here we are…face to face with Mr. Coward himself. In case you aren't aware, this guy slips into a lifeboat to save his own ass. Everyone else who is responsible for Titanic goes down with the ship after trying to save the passengers first. But not him.

"Listen, man," I start, stepping forward. Ismay is shaking with rage at this point and his face is bright red. I want to punch him so fucking hard, my knuckles are itching for it. "I don't know who you think you are, but…"

"So sorry to bother you, Mr. Ismay," Casey says, jumping in front of me to halt my steps. Her back is pressed to my front firmly and her arms stretched out wide. "We'll be going now. There's no need to call the police."

She turns around, placing her hands firmly against my chest. "Let's go Derek…now."

"I'm not going anywhere until this asshat and I have a real conversation."

"I won't let the likes of you speak to me this way. I'm calling the authorities." He walks over to his desk, picking up his telephone.

"Stop…talking," she says through gritted teeth. Like I said, I'm not big on authority and this guy threatening to have me arrested doesn't scare me one bit. Truth be told, G had to bail me out of the slammer last year when I got into a fight with someone from the football team and he totally pressed charges because he's an absolute pussy.

Okay, it wasn't exactly the slammer. It was more of a holding cell and they were hoping to throw me in juvy. Having a dad who's a lawyer comes in handy sometimes when you find yourself in trouble because you can't control your temper.

"I'm not going to leave until I knock some sense into this guy," I say back.

"If they throw you into Titanic jail, Derek, chances are you will end up below deck and die the second we hit the darn ice burg. Is that what you want?"

This makes me pause as I take in her words. I hate how smart she is sometimes, but she's always there to knock some sense into me when I'm acting like a total idiot. I can hear Ismay talking into the telephone and want nothing more than to rip the receiver from his white knuckled fingers and bash his head in with it, but to my surprise, I don't.

I take Casey by the hand, throw the door open, and walk back out into the hallway. I know I'm being rough with her, and I should stop, but my anger is to the point of eruption. I can barely contain it from boiling over.

"Derek," Casey says, trying to pull her hand from my own. I keep walking, wanting to get out of the stuffy hallway. I feel like the walls are closing in on me and I can't breathe. It's not until we reach the crisp outside air that I let go of her hand and begin walking down the deck.

"Derek," I hear Casey say again from behind me. "It's fine. We'll think of something else."

I whip around, pinning her with a look of disbelief. "Something else? Casey! There is nothing else. If the damn guy in charge of the fucking Titanic isn't going to listen to us say two words…there's no hope! Don't you get it? I'm sorry I ever even mentioned trying to save the ship from sinking in the first place," I finish, lowering my voice considerably.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" I watch her bite on her lower lip as she drops her gaze to the ground. For the past two years, I've wanted nothing more than to be the one that Casey came to when she needed help; when she needed me. And now we've been forced into a situation that gave me every opportunity to prove to her that I was the perfect man for her.

That she can feel safe with me.

And it was slipping through my fingers before I ever get the opportunity to even try. If anything, Casey has been the one trying to save us. I never want her to feel that kind of burden.

"It's over, Casey," I say, unable to meet her eyes. "There's nothing we can do...so we might as well prepare to ride the ship down."


	6. Hard to Starboard!

**A/N: As always, thank you for taking the time to read and review Unsinkable! I especially want to shout out to those of you are awesome enough to leave me feedback with every single chapter I write. You're the best and I love going through each comment to see what you liked best so I can continue to give you what you want...within reason, haha. Also, so many of you loved my Wine and Dine chapter. It was my favorite to write so far, and I had a good chuckle doing it, lol. Now without further ado...**

I know that Derek is being dramatic.

He's pouting like a giant baby because he has failed to get his way.

It's hard to imagine that Derek is giving up so soon. Granted, the whole 'saving the Titanic' mission we chose to embark on is suddenly feeling bleak and pointless. I _do_ understand where he is coming from.

After our disastrous encounter with Bruce Ismay yesterday morning, Derek spent the rest of the day sulking on a nearby bench. I tried sitting in silence with him, but as the minutes ticked by, I couldn't force myself to sit still any longer and let the inevitable happen without even trying to do _something_.

And I _do_ know that it's inevitable. I'm not in denial.

It's very doubtful there is anything we can do, and I'm not sure we ever stood a snowballs chance in hell from the very beginning.

I left Derek's side around noon, determined to do something. Anything! I chose to do some more digging around and talk to those responsible for that fateful night. I'm sick and tired of trying to use my looks to get what I want, but women in 1912 can't even vote yet. If you don't have a pretty face, you have nothing. I should count my blessings and be glad that these men are halting in their tracks to talk to me.

Well, everyone except Ismay that is. He is too full of himself. His ego is so immense that I doubt any woman is capable of swaying his ideas.

I was able to bat my eyelashes and speak to Fredrick Fleet and Reginald Lee. I caught up to them as they were descending from the crow's nest a little after noon. They assured me that they were trained properly and kept a vigilant eye for every and all hazards. That I shouldn't worry. I was in good hands.

I wish everyone would stop telling me that! I'm not in good hands. No one on this ship is safe and everyone is acting like barging into an ice field is no big deal.

I know that it's not necessarily Fleet and Lee's fault. They will end up doing the best they can. I mean, you can't see an object when it's shrouded in darkness until it's too late.

It's actually Jack Phillips that I need to talk to. You know, that guy who ignores every single warning of ice that comes in the night we sink. But I can't gain access to him. The Marconi room is more off limits than any other part of the ship. It's located where the officer's quarters are and I would need the biggest miracle ever to sneak in there and not get caught. I'm not sure my looks could keep me out of handcuffs if I tried to waltz in and tell the wireless operators how to do their job.

It is now April 13th. By tomorrow night, it will be over soon.

Derek and I are currently hanging out at the stern of the ship. It's a gorgeous day out and I'm leaning over the railing to take a look at the propellers below me. Yes, you heard that right…and not because that was Rose's lame excuse when she tried to cover up her suicide attempt. I'm a huge history buff and I heard that one propeller is sixteen feet in length. How cool is that!?

I'm too high up to get a great look, but I can see them churning the water below me, popping out of the ocean every single second. It's kind of fascinating to watch.

The blood is beginning to rush to my head, so I stand and hop off the barrier.

When Derek chose to stop trying to save the ship, he started another mission entirely. One that's way more impossible.

It's kind of cute watching Derek dip his pen into the inkwell sitting beside him as he writes on a piece of paper in his lap. He has a serious look on his face as he writes down mathematical equations that don't even exist and lists that fail to make sense.

He's working out this whole time traveling thing. Where do you even begin figuring something like that out?

He must sense me staring at him because he raises his dark eyes to look up at me, squinting in the bright sun. I'm wearing the same white dress I had on yesterday because there aren't many options of clothing to choose from. Declan and Bessie's daughter, Imogen, had married recently and followed her new husband to America where they plan on opening a tobacco shop in New Jersey.

Being their only child, Bessie couldn't handle the separation, so they chose to move to America to be with her. I understand completely. It's just sad that their luck is so rotten that this is the ship they chose to sail on.

It's absolutely devastating.

Anyway, Bessie had packed only a few of her daughter's dresses that Imogen had left behind before leaving for America. A gorgeous gown that I wore on our first day, the white dress I'm currently wearing, and a blush colored flowy dress I'm going to wear for tomorrow night. That last one is my favorite, and if I'm going to be swimming in the Atlantic Ocean, I want to wear something extra pretty.

"You look nice today," Derek says, cutting into the silence that has been lingering between us all morning.

Wait? What?

Did he just pay me a compliment?

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't _do_ anything," he shrugs with indifference, sighing heavy before turning back to his useless piece of paper. "Do I _need_ a reason to tell you that you look nice?"

I'm not convinced he doesn't have some kind of hidden agenda.

"Thank…you," I say with hesitation. Still, I find myself suddenly waiting for a balloon full of maple syrup to drop from the sky and fall into my windblown hair.

In the past, Derek has used words like 'yuck,' 'ew,' and 'it's not Halloween' to describe my outfits. He's never told me I looked nice before.

One time, I cried my eyes out when he and Sam came into the kitchen and I had just gotten done working out. I was sweaty and I knew I didn't look my best. But he said I was 'gross.' I fell into a box after that, spilling milk all over me. Sure, I liked Sam and was absolutely mortified over the entire situation. But it was Derek's disgusted words that made me cry. He drove me insane on a daily basis, but his hurtful words stung much deeper than they ever should. I soon realized that I don't want Derek to think I'm revolting.

What does it matter if I want someone to think I'm pretty? If I want Derek to think I'm attractive? I know it shouldn't matter, but it does.

Derek takes the paper in his hands and crumbles it with his fingers. He stands, walking slowly towards me with a sobering and troubled look. As he inches closer to me, my heart accelerates, and I step back further until my back is pressed against the railing. Once again, the confusing thoughts and feelings I've been having about Derek baffle me further.

I shouldn't be having these thoughts. He's my stepbrother!

Plus, Emily would totally kill me.

But in all honesty, my best friend has barely popped into my mind over the last few days. I'm ashamed to admit that no one has surfaced in my thoughts, aside from my Mom. I desperately need my Mom.

But being here with Derek…it hasn't been so bad.

He takes the wadded-up ball in his fist, tossing it over the side and into the sea below. It instantly disappears. Once again, it appears he's given up. I don't know what to say to him to make him try harder. I'm at a loss for words…which never happens.

I always have something to say. Especially when it comes to Derek.

I can't help but gaze up at him, focusing on the jaw that is working furiously, his features troubled. I want to take away his worry, but how can I do that when I'm scared myself?

Derek turns his head to stare down at me, and suddenly, his distant look softens considerably as he focuses on me. He starts to say something, but stops, swallowing hard in the process. He surprises me when he lifts his hand, gently taking a stray hair that was blowing wildly in my face between two of his fingers and tucking it behind my ear. I instantly feel the goosebumps burst from my skin at the smallest contact.

I'm waiting for him to take his hand away, but he lingers, and I find myself enjoying his touch far too much.

Derek drags one finger down the side of my cheek, lightly grazing my flesh. Surprisingly, I don't want him to break contact. I want him to say whatever it is that is speaking through his eyes. The way he is touching me now…that's not the way you touch your stepsister that you claim to hate.

But now that I think about it. Derek has never actually said he hated me.

Those words have fallen from my own lips more times than I care to admit. Right now, I'm not so sure I ever meant a single word of it.

I was always angry, annoyed, or hurt in the moment.

I want to ask him that one burning question that's been swirling around in my mind ever since he jumped in to save me, sacrificing himself. Why? Why would he ever die for _me_? But I'm scared to hear his answer. What if it's not the response I desperately want to hear. What if he only did it out of obligation and not because he has some deeper emotion for me, hidden beneath his hard exterior.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just so fucking pissed," he begins, giving a short laugh before sobering once again, looking deep into my eyes. He moves closer to me, and for a moment, my breath hitches and I can't breathe. I'm not sure what I'm expecting to happen. I can't even allow my mind to go there.

He briefly looks down at my lips and I place my hands against his chest. I'm not sure if I'm trying to stop him or bracing myself for whatever comes next.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Princess," Derek says, his tone more serious than it's ever been.

I love when he calls me Princess. It's a guilty pleasure of mine. He started calling me that in a condescending way soon after we met, but it quickly turned into a nickname that I loved to hear falling from his lips.

I know that Derek plans to put my safety before his own, and I can't help but think how romantic that is.

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan…"

I can't believe Casey and I are stooping this low, but what other choice do we have?

When I told her I've pretty much given up yesterday, I said it in a fit of anger. I was pissed off that we can't get anyone to listen to us. But I didn't actually mean it. After all, we still have a little over a day left and time is of the essence.

I'm still reeling over our brief touch from about ten minutes ago. I couldn't help but reach out and tuck her silky hair behind her ear, running my finger down her smooth skin. I was so close to telling her how I felt…so close to kissing her right then and there, that I'm still dizzy from the whole encounter.

When I began to lean in, she put her hands against my chest. I know that she had a feeling it was coming. I'm a little disappointed that she chose to put a barrier between us instead of leaning into me.

If it weren't for the lusty look in those baby blues of hers, and the way her breath was shaking, I would have been completely devastated.

But I know she wants me.

She's just trying to deny her feelings.

I understand all about that, but at least I now know she's capable of falling for me. I'm confident it's going to happen.

So instead of pulling her in for a kiss, I decided to make a vow to her; that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I fully intend to keep that promise…I hope.

Even if it means following her ridiculous plan.

We remained unmoving for several more seconds before she got a mischievous look in her eye, took me by the hand, and led me clear to the other side of the ship. 900 feet is a really long way to speed walk, let me tell you.

And now here we are, Casey's nose pressed up to the glass, peeking inside at the guy steering the ship. He's not the one who will be at the wheel when we crash, but that doesn't matter.

I'm trying to focus on what Casey's saying. Since when does the keener become the schemer? She's tried to pull off 'missions' in the past, but she kind of sucks at it. She's all dorky and shit when it comes to planning stuff that can get us in trouble.

She starts speaking, her voice slightly muffled by the glass smooshed up against her face. I can't help but grin at how cute and childlike she looks.

"I'm going to go in there and distract him while you slip in behind me and take the helm, steering us to the left. After it looks like we've turned enough, swing it back to the right just a bit."

"You want me to steer the ship?" She wants me to steer the fucking Titanic! The whole plan sounds freaking stupid, but I can't help but feel excited as shit. The guy in me is itching to take the wheel. On the other hand, I don't want my girl flirting with some other dude.

Granted, that's all she's been doing since the second we woke up on this doomed ocean liner. But those guys have been like forty years old, all the way up to totally ancient. I'm not going to get all jealous over her flirting with some senior citizen.

Except she did tell me about those crow's nest guys from yesterday, but I wasn't around to witness it. They got lucky.

The man at the wheel looks like he's in his mid-twenties, but he's still young enough for me to pick a fight with over my woman. I can't necessarily voice my concern to Casey though, considering she doesn't know I've already staked my claim on her.

She'd pull that 'I'm no one's property, you don't own me, I can do whatever the hell I want,' bullshit.

I know. I know.

I'm a male chauvinistic pig who has a problem letting a woman take over and be her own person. I've heard it all before. But I'm working on it.

I really am!

So, sue me if I have the sudden urge to take care of Casey and put her in a plastic bubble.

But I'll never _actually_ say that to her.

"And how do you plan on distracting him long enough for me to steer the ship?" I ask, peering through the glass next to her. I can't keep the humor from my voice. The whole situation is so stupid, but if it's what Casey wants, who am I to deny her?

"I…I haven't figured that out yet."

"Great," I say with a heavy sigh. "Doesn't it take like a minute to get the ship to turn even a little bit?"

"I think it is something like 37 seconds until we hit the ice burg after spotting it. And since that barely misses the front of the ship, we need a good minute I'd say."

"Well, try not to be a dork when you flirt."

"I'm not a dork when I flirt!" she barks back, offended I would even suggest such a thing.

"Uhhhh, yea you are Miss 'I fall into boxes whenever my crush is around."

I notice Casey's face fall at the reminder of when Sam came over for the first time after our parent's got married. I may have harassed her a bit and called her 'gross,' but fuck, she looked all hot and sweaty with her flat stomach glistening. I wanted to run my tongue on her body, but that may have been a little awkward given the situation.

However, the laugh I had after she fell into Marti's box was genuine. She's a total nerd, but I love her for it.

She chooses to ignore my comment. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," she says with a firm nod of her head. "Get down."

Casey pushes me on my shoulder until I relent and sit on my butt. She stands in that moment, fixing her windblown hair before tapping lightly on the glass. I look up at her and notice the pretty smile she gives the guy, waving to him in the daintiest way ever.

Behind her hand, she says, "He's coming over. Slip inside when I have his back turned to you."

The door swings open and Casey instantly begins to charm the hell out of him, talking like she's interested in this doofuses job of steering the ship. When she's inside, I peek through the glass and wait. The guy is talking to my girl, taking her around the small room and showing her mechanism after mechanism. At one point, he even lets her steer, but it's not like she can swing the wheel the other way while he's standing right there looking at her.

I catch her sneaking a peek my way. I wave my hand, telling her to take the guy over to the other corner somehow so we can get the show on the road and get the hell out of here.

Several minutes later, she finally starts walking to the back of the room, and as suspected, the guy follows close behind her.

It's now or never. I'm tempted to choose never.

I quietly slip inside, making sure to stay down as I make my way over to the giant wheel located in the center. Casey is giggling, and it sounds so fucking fake that I want to tell her to shut the hell up. But quartermaster guy, I think that's what Casey said they were called, is eating up everything my pretty stepsister has to offer.

I roll my eyes, standing straight up before taking hold of the wheel within my hand.

Cool.

This is about the best damn thing I've ever done. I swing it slowly to the right…and then I let it fly to the left like I'm on fucking Wheel of Fortune! I'm watching it spin and spin.

Really cool.

"Not so hard!" I hear Casey behind me. I catch the wheel, stopping it midspin. Her outburst causes the man to turn his body.

Shit.

But then something happens. Something happens that makes me want to brake one of these handles off of this damn wheel and shove it through the guys heart like he's a vampire.

Casey grabs him by the head, bringing him down for a kiss.

That was so not part of the plan.

_Keep you're cool Venturi_, I tell myself.

I bend my neck side to side until I hear several cracks, working at keeping my anger under control. After all, she's locking lips with another man for the greater good of everyone aboard the ship. I can handle her smooching another guy for a few minutes while I save the day.

Even though I've never kissed her myself.

Even though I tried to kiss her fifteen minutes ago, and she totally wouldn't let me.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

Gritting my teeth together, I turn back to the helm and continue steering the ship sideways. I can hear the disgusting moans coming from behind me.

The nasty guy kind that ruins porn for every man alive.

"What's going on in here!?"

Ohhhhhhhh fuck.

I turn around to see an older guy barging into the room, his gaze passing momentarily on each one of us. Just then, Lover Boy notices me holding onto the wheel, and our whole cover is blown. He has to know that Casey was only using him so that I could gain access to steering the ship.

"I…I don't know, sir! Sorry, sir!"

The man sounds like an absolute pussy. I bet he kisses like one, too.

"The two of you stay here while I alert the authorities!" the guy demands of me and Casey. What is it with all the threats around here?

I momentarily see the look of fear on Casey's face and I know there is no way in hell I'm going to let anyone lock my Princess up.

I survey the situation, and before I give myself anytime to think it over, I yell.

"Run!"

I run forward, knocking into the man blocking the doorway. I clear a path for Casey and me, and to my relief, she follows.

I take her hand, sprinting down the boat deck, our shoes clanking against the wooden floor. I can't help but laugh. This is the best time I've ever had with Casey and it only took a trip on the Titanic and breaking some massive rules to do it.

I can hear someone behind us, demanding for us to stop, but we keep running as the adrenaline courses through our veins.

Somehow, we find ourselves inside the first-class dining room at two in the afternoon. I let go of Casey's hand to slide down the grand staircase banister until my feet hit the bottom step as I try to avoid the stupid statue that's at the end of the railing. She's laughing so hard that she nearly loses her footing running down the stairs after me.

I take her hand once again and soon we are bursting through a pair of double doors, and down a stairwell. We finally take a minute to stop and catch our breath. I can still hear them coming. I cover Casey's mouth with my hand and gaze upward, waiting until the footsteps fade away.

It's not until I'm positive we're in the clear that I look down at Casey.

Her blue eyes are searching my face and somewhere in between the madness, her laughter has faded. My own smile slowly drops as I watch her reach up, taking my hand away from her mouth.

Suddenly, she leans towards me with hesitation, as if she's waiting for me to be the one to pull away this time. She will be waiting forever if that's the case, because I'm locked into place, waiting for her to make her next move. I brace my arm against the wall behind her head, gazing down at her sweet lips as I watch her eyes slowly drift shut.

I'm not sure how it happens? I'm not sure why?

But I'm sure as hell not going to complain about it.

Casey reaches up and draws me down to her, our lips crashing into a fiery kiss that ignites my entire body.


	7. Kiss and Tell

**A/N: I probably shouldn't say anything, but I see a few of you nervous, thinking I'm going to kill Dasey off. I'm not sure any real Dasey shipper could ever do such a thing. And that's all I'm going to say on the subject, lol. Thank you again for all the support! **

My mind is screaming as I continue to press my lips against Derek's.

I'm not sure what possessed me to kiss him, but I knew in that moment that I needed to feel him pressed up against me. Nothing else mattered.

I'm allowing him access as I part my lips, his tongue gently brushing against my own. I'm not sure if my heart is beating out of my chest from the adrenaline of the chase, or because of Derek's perfect lips that are working expertly against my own.

I've never been kissed like this before. Ever.

Not that I have much experience to go on. I've only been kissed by Sam and Max. And that gross kiss I had with the quartermaster a few minutes ago...but I'm not counting that.

Sam would give me a peck here and there, and with Max…well, he wasn't exactly Mr. Romance. The passion was lacking behind every embrace he gave me.

But with Derek, my entire body is pulsating. I can't seem to get close enough despite being pressed tightly against him. He draws me closer still; a deep ache forming in parts of my body that I never even knew existed.

This is dangerous territory. Derek is off limits. He's always been off limits to me, and I've never allowed myself to entertain the idea of being with him. But I'd be lying if I said that I never noticed him walking around shirtless, fresh from the shower as his wet hair lightly curled at the nap of his neck.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't wonder what it would be like to have him lie me down in a field full of wildflowers, allowing him to have his way with me.

Okay, Derek doesn't strike me as the type who would make love in an empty field blooming with fresh blossoms.

But a girl can still dream, can't she?

Derek suddenly breaks the kiss, spinning me around so quickly that I brace my hands up against the wall for support. I can feel him working on the ties at the back of my dress. I know that I should stop him, but I can't form any coherent thought. I can't even move. It's taking every ounce of energy I have left to stay standing on my feet.

This is a far cry different than those wildflower dreams I shamelessly have.

I can hear Derek cursing as he struggles to untie my dress. Modern men are so spoiled. A few buttons here and a few tugs there; that's all they needed to accomplish before having a naked girl in their arms. This was far different. I'm hidden underneath three layers of clothing; cinched, bound, and tied. With a frustrated groan, Derek abandons his attempts with the ties and begins to lift the hem of my dress. He's determined to find a way in.

This isn't how I want my first time to be.

But I can't seem to bring myself to stop him.

To my instant relief, I hear voices drift to my ears. Derek must here them too, because he suddenly stops. My dress is lifted so high that my bare thighs are exposed. I'm not sure he would have been able to gain access from underneath, either. He would have taken a knife to the material, I'm sure of it.

My dress falls back down to my ankles, covering my exposed skin once again.

I'm still unmoving despite the voices close by, but they don't appear to be coming down into the stairwell, even if they are lingering at the top.

I remain with my back to Derek. I can't turn around. I'm too embarrassed.

I feel a soft kiss land on the spot between my neck and shoulder. It's so sensitive that I instantly begin to shake and the spot between my thighs pulsates once again. What is he doing to me?

"Case?" I hear him whisper into my ear. I close my eyes at the sound.

"Hmm?" I ask, still unable to form actual words.

"I…I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go that far. I would have stopped myself…I think." He pauses. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let it happen on some fucking stairs in the middle of the afternoon."

His apology instantly makes me feel better, though I don't hold him responsible for what just happened.

I hesitate briefly before turning around, looking up at Derek. He can't seem to meet my gaze, but his hand moves to my waist. I'm glad that he's keeping contact with me and not running away from what just happened.

"We were caught up in the moment," I say, wanting him to know that I don't blame him. After all, _I'm_ the one that kissed_ him_. I give a small smile of encouragement and he finally allows his features to relax, a grin forming around his gorgeous mouth.

"That kiss was incredible," he breathes with a small laugh signifying how relieved he is to see I'm not angry. Before I can agree, he leans into me once more, brushing his lips against my own. It is much less urgent than our first kiss, but just as sweet. I can't tell you how long we stay like this, our lips pressed against one another.

He moans lightly as he breaks away from me once again. That moan is my new favorite sound.

"We better get out of here," Derek says, leaning forward to gently kiss my forehead.

He takes my hand, lacing his fingers through my own, and I follow him down the rest of the flight of stairs and down into a long-deserted corridor.

As corny as it sounds, I can't help but think Titanic really _is_ the ship of dreams.

* * *

I hold tight to Casey's hand, refusing to let her go.

I can't believe that we just kissed. It was the most mind-blowing kiss of my entire life, and there is no way in hell that I'm ever going to make out with another girl ever again.

I can't believe that I almost deflowered her from behind, standing up in a public area while lifting her dress for 'easier access.'

I'm disgusted at the thought. I was prepared for her to scream at me and tell me what an asshole I am for even entertaining the idea. I was waiting for her to spin around and slap me right in the face. I would have deserved every bit of it.

However, I was shocked that she remained surprisingly calm, not pinning the blame on me at all. It's amazing how much our entire relationship has changed in only a few days. But that hot as hell kiss, and my reckless actions afterwards, have been two years in the making. I've been bottling up my desire for so long, that it came sweltering out of me all at once.

It was more blazing hot than the boiler room could ever be.

It took us some time to navigate through the hallways, trying to find our way back to second class. From up on deck, it's not too bad. But when you're trying to sneak around and remain undetected, you feel like a rat in a maze.

About forty-five minutes later, we finally reach room E 24 and walk inside. Instantly, I see Declan reading his newspaper, while Bessie is sowing a pair of socks. They look up at us briefly, and I have a weird feeling we're about to get grounded.

What in the hell did we do?

"Heyyyy," I say, shutting the door behind us while still holding onto Casey's hand.

"Hello, yourself. Have the two of you had a nice time this afternoon? Were you able to keep yourselves entertained?"

"About the usual," I say casually, bringing Casey with me to sit on the hard love seat in the center of the room. I brazenly place my arm around her shoulder. I'm happy when she leans into me.

"Is that so?" Declan continues, folding his newspaper in half…before folding it once more. "Because I heard a little rumor up on deck about two rambunctious children that suddenly decided to sneak into the wheel house and steer the ship."

I cringe slightly. Shit. Everyone on board is already talking about it? Nosy ass people.

"Ohhhhh, mmhmm. I heard about that too," I choose to lie. "Kids these days. Am I right?"

Declan doesn't look amused, and I'm not sure I like this side of him.

"What's suspicious about the whole thing is that they seemed to fit the description perfectly of the two of you."

I give a sigh. "Okay, okay. It was me and Casey, but we didn't mean to get caught," I say in defense.

"So that's supposed to make the whole situation better? The police are looking for the two of you now. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in? You entered an area off limits to passengers."

"Hey," I lean forward, breaking contact with Casey for the first time in nearly an hour. I place my elbows on my knees. "The guy steering the ship let us in. It's not like we broke in or anything."

"No..no. You just used Casey to distract the poor boy. He didn't even stand a chance."

I open my mouth and shut it once again, unable to reply to what he just said. Okay, so maybe it is our fault. No guy can resist Casey's sweet face and perfect body. I should know…since I'm one of them.

"You don't understand, Dec," I reply, running my hands through my hair.

"So, enlighten me. Why is it that the two of you feel the need to harass the Captain of our ship _and _Mr. Ismay, accept a dinner invitation to dine with the richest men in the world, and now you're breaking into areas that are off limits, trying to steer us off course? I'm sure there is more to the story, so please, Bessie and I would love to know. Tell us."

I look up at Declan from underneath my bangs, wringing my hands together nervously. I'm not even going to ask him how he knows about us barging into Ismay's room yesterday. The whole ship must be talking about us. There are probably eyes everywhere, waiting to arrest us. We've officially become known as the troublemakers of the Titanic.

Great.

I briefly look over at Casey, who gives a weary and nervous look in return. With a small nod of her head, I take a breath before speaking.

"At 11:40 tomorrow night…Titanic will hit an ice burg. The ship _will_ sink."


	8. The Only Way Home

"Did you hear that, Declan? Time travelers!" Bessie is screaming, pacing the room back and forth.

Declan hasn't said a word. He's remained unmoving, his gaze boring into me for the past five minutes.

Ever since I dropped the biggest bombshell known to man.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Declan? We're housing two troublemakers and liars. Tell them to get out!"

"It's not a lie!" Casey stands, yelling back. "Think about it! We don't have a room of our own on the ship, you found us unconscious on deck, soak and wet…in clothes that don't even exist yet!"

"How dare you…"

"Bessie," Declan says softly, turning to his wife. "Let's hear the children out. Hmmm?"

"Hear them out? Hear them out?! You're going to let your affection for this boy cloud any reasonable judgement you may have? Is that it?"

"It's the truth," I say quietly, keeping my focus on Declan. Bessie is a lost cause. I don't blame her for being pissed and thinking we're lying our asses off. No one in their right mind would ever think we're telling the truth.

Declan sighs, crossing one leg over the other. He taps his chair lightly with one finger, weighing his words before speaking. "And tell me, Derek, how does an unsinkable ship sink?"

"It's got a rep for being unsinkable, but it's not. No one ever _actually _said the Titanic can't sink. They kind of just sold people on the idea to sell more tickets."

"They lied to us then? To make us feel safe?"

"Sorta, I guess," I shrug. I can feel sweat breaking out on my upper lip and I'm regretting the whole idea of telling them the truth. "I mean, sure, they have the watertight compartments and junk, but they never thought several of those rooms would be punctured at the same time."

"Declan! You can't honestly believe a word they are saying?"

"Go into the bedroom, Bessie. I need to have a little chat with Derek and Casey…alone."

"Declan…"

"Please, dear. Do as I ask."

Bessie's face is raging, but she stomps off, slamming the door loudly behind her. I flinch at the sound, waiting for my 'new best friend' to kick Casey and I out. What will we do? Where will we go? With the authorities after us now, we will have to be disguised every time we venture out of this room from this moment forward.

Otherwise, we'll never survive.

"Please, Casey, dear…have a seat," he motions for her to sit back down. Casey's fists are balled up tight and she's torn between wanting to scream and doing as Declan asks. I stand up a little bit, reaching out for her wrist. I pull her towards me, and to my relief, she relents underneath my touch.

"Come here, Princess," I say softly, putting my arm across her leg as she sits down, holding both of her hands in one of mine.

When I turn back to Declan, he's looking down at our fingers, and I can see a small smile touch his mouth. Even when he thinks we're lying about his impending doom, he's still team Derek and Casey.

"So, continue…" he says, willing to hear more.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "What do you want to know?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. If what you say is true…where exactly are you from and how did you end up on the Titanic?"

I tell Declan about everything, starting with how Casey and I met, our family, and how we're from the year 2007. I tell him about New York Harbor and how we had plans to set sail for the Bahamas before Casey fell into the ocean and I jumped in after her. I told him about our drowning and how we died…or how I thought we died. When we woke up, we were aboard the most famous ship to ever exist and how we've been trying to somehow slow the Titanic and change its course.

Declan looks thoughtful for a moment, letting my words sink in.

"There are only sixteen lifeboats…" he trails off, gazing downward in thought.

"Twenty," Casey chimes in for the first time. Her tone has returned to normal and she's squeezing my hand tightly. "There are four collapsible boats in addition to the regular sixteen."

"Which means there are only a little over 1,000 seats available?"

"A…a little under 1200," Casey stammers, looking down.

"Barely enough for half," Declan gives a sigh before standing. He slowly walks over to the nearby mantle, resting one hand against it. "Is there another ship within the vicinity that comes to save the day?"

Casey and I look at each other. I'm only aware of the Carpathia that picks us up a few hours after the sinking, but she chimes in, much to my own surprise. I must have missed this part of the movie. "The Californian isn't far, but it will ignore the distress signals we give."

"I see," Declan nods. He rubs one finger against his bottom lip, deep in thought. I'm wondering what's going on in his mind and whether he even believes a word we've spoken.

"Do you believe us?" Casey asks in a small voice, mimicking my own thoughts.

Declan gives us a tight smile, but he looks troubled and somewhat sad. "It's a tall tale, you know. It's hard to believe something so fantastical without seeing it with my own eyes. I supposed I'll believe you tomorrow night at…11:40 pm, did you say?"

"I was hoping you'd mentally prepare yourself before then, but I understand," I respond, unable to think of one good reason as to why he should believe us. I wouldn't believe us either if I was in his shoes.

To my surprise, Declan asks an eerie question that I'm not able to answer. "Do I die?"

Casey and I freeze, both of our palms sweaty. We've been spending the last few days so focused on saving the ship that we haven't allowed ourselves to really ponder over the severity of what's about to happen and how horrific the whole scene will be, playing out before our very eyes.

"Some men survive by pure luck…but only women and children are allowed in lifeboats," I say, my voice cracking against my will.

"As to be expected," Declan sighs. "Well then," he suddenly brightens, confusing the hell out of me and Casey. "Care to join me in a game of cards while we wait for our imminent demise, Derek?"

* * *

Against our better judgement, Casey and I put on heavy coats, along with hats that are pulled down low over our ears. We've been stuck inside all day and the Claustrophobia is getting to be too much. It's well past dark as we move our way outside, making sure to stay hidden within the shadows. When it's clear that no one is around, we stand in between two lifeboats, further hiding us from anyone who may come along and recognize us, alerting the authorities.

"Declan took that better than I thought he would," Casey mutters, gripping her hands tight around the railings.

"Yea," I agree, staring out at the dark endless sea. It's the first night that I can see my breath while speaking. Tomorrow night will be much colder, and I shudder at the thought. "I don't think he believes a word of it, though."

"No, I don't think he does, either," she agrees.

I can barely see Casey's face from underneath her large hat, but she's biting down on her lower lip and I have the sudden urge to put my finger under her chin and bring that sweet mouth to mine for a kiss. I haven't kissed her since our first time in the stairwell hours ago, and it's driving me insane.

It will never be enough.

Bessie hid herself inside the bedroom all afternoon. On occasion, Declan would stand up from our card game to go check on her. She threw her shoe at him once, causing him to quickly shut the door in response and shake his head. She refused to come out as long as Casey and I were still staying with them. I have to hand it to Declan. Whether he believes us or not, he is a really great guy.

He's totally in the doghouse with his wife, but he's sticking by us, and I appreciate every moment of it.

"Derek?" I hear Casey say, a cloud of white air spewing from her mouth.

"Yea?"

"What if the course of history can't be changed? What if it's not supposed to be changed? What if that's why we failed?"

I reach up, wrapping my arm around her, holding her tight against my side. "Why do you say that?"

"I mean…think about it," she begins. "If we save an extra 1500 people that should have died almost a century ago, do you realize how many offspring that is? It could be complete anarchy in the street by 2007."

"Or there could be a cure for cancer or HIV," I shrug, almost regretting my words immediately. It will only make the situation worse if we think about all the great things that could be in our future by saving so many lives.

"Derek," Casey whines slightly, covering her eyes and placing her elbows on the barrier. "I'm starting to freak out."

Her breathing is becoming labored and I'm scared that she's about to pass out. "Baby," I say softly. I cringe slightly at the use of the word that just flew out of my mouth. I'm not sure how Casey will react to it, but to my surprise, she doesn't look offended. She doesn't even acknowledge it. Probably because she's so fucking scared right now.

I wrap my arms around her, drawing her to me, holding her tight against my body. She collapses against me.

Casey is clasping me so firmly, that I wouldn't be able to breathe is she was any bigger. I want to tell her that everything will be okay, but I can't. The words are lodged in my throat because I no longer believe the words myself.

It's not going to be okay. By this time tomorrow night, Titanic will be sailing at top speed towards an ice burg, and there is nothing we can do about it.

In the midst of my troubling thoughts, a terrifying realization comes to mind, and I freeze.

Casey must feel my body go rigid, because she lifts her eyes to look up at me, dried tears coating her face.

"Derek? What is it?"

"It's nothing," I say with a shitty reassuring smile. As I suspect, she doesn't buy it.

"Derek?" she asks again, pressing me to continue.

"I don't want to scare you," I whisper, leaning down to brush my lips against hers lightly. She lets me kiss her, but the moment I pull back, she asks again.

"What is it?"

"Case…" I begin, swallowing hard. "We got here by the Atlantic."

"So…?" she presses, her brow furrowing in confusion.

I look over the side of the ship, and into the black depths below. "What if that's our only way home? The sea brought us here…maybe it can take us back."

A look of pure fear glistens in her eyes at the words I speak. She's shaking, and I don't think it's from the cold surrounding us.

"So, you think that we were meant to go down with the ship all along? We were put on the Titanic because it's a guaranteed way home?" She looks away briefly, weighing both of our words. "That means the lifeboats are completely out of the question for either of us," she finishes as she chokes on the last sentence.

"I think going down with the ship really is the way home, Case."

She turns her eyes upwards to gaze at me, and to my amazement, she raises her chin high, willing herself to stop trembling. "Promise me we'll do this together…and when we make it home, nothing changes between us. I'm sick of the fighting, Derek. I want everything to stay the same. Just as it is right now."

I lift the corner of my mouth in a smirk, taking her cheek into one of my palms. I lower my voice to a serious whisper, wanting her to know that every word I speak is the absolute truth. "We always fought because we were trying to ignore this undeniable attraction between us, Casey. I promise to never leave you. Not here…not back in New York…not back in London. I want to get home so that I can live a life with you. I need you to trust in that."

"I do," she nods her head firmly. "I guess this is it then." I pull her back against my chest, resting my chin on top of her head. The next words she speaks sink right into my bones.

"Tomorrow night…we go down with the Titanic."


	9. Partners in Crime

I'm now lying in Derek's arms, trying my best to fall asleep. Ever since Declan and Bessie allowed us to stay with them, I have been sleeping on the hard settee in the center of the room while Derek's been sleeping on the floor next to me. But now that we've kissed and admitted that we have feelings for one another, I asked Derek to hold me in his arms tonight.

He didn't even hesitate.

Ever since that fiery kiss we shared in the stairwell, it's as if we can't get close enough to one another.

But we aren't ravenous like we were before. It's difficult to focus on the passion when we are so close to witnessing firsthand one of the greatest tragedies that history has ever known. I can't fall asleep.

Every time I close my eyes, I can already hear the screams; the cries for help that will never come.

It's three o'clock in the morning…April 14th.

I'm so tired. But my fear and deep heartache are keeping me awake. I look up into Derek's sleeping face. His features are usually relaxed and he's the only person I know that never lets anything bother him. But his eyebrows are furrowed, like our pending fate continues to plague him in his dreams.

I bite my bottom lip hesitantly before raising my lips to his own, dropping a gentle kiss on his mouth. He moves slightly before stilling once more.

I now know that the feelings I have for Derek have always been there, lying dormant below the surface. I've battled them for so long because of the way we fought…plus I couldn't imagine ever having to tell our family about us. But none of that matters anymore. All I want is for Derek and me to make it back home alive.

I'm so in love with Derek that I can't imagine not living a full life with him; a life no longer riddled with arguments and hateful words. It's hard to picture, but I crave the amazing relationship that I know we can have together.

I hope that his theory is right. Deep down, I know that it is. It's the only thing that makes sense. It we were transported to the Titanic in 1912 by nearly dying in the Atlantic…another tragedy by the same body of water should be our ticket home.

I'm physically shaking from fear. You know, that nervous kind of shaking that makes you feel cold all over? I'm surprised that Derek can sleep through it.

I'm trying to calm myself. By this time tomorrow night, it will all be over.

I'm just hoping that I don't chicken out and try to jump in a lifeboat. Not that I would ever leave Derek. I'd rather die than ever leave his side.

With one last shaking breath, I close my tired eyes.

As I drift off to sleep, I'm tormented with nightmares of what's to come.

* * *

Once again, I'm standing at the bow of the ship, looking off into the horizon, one leg propped up on the railing while my elbow rests on my bent knee. The sun is beginning to set, and similar to last night, I have a hat pulled low over my head. I know that it's stupid to be outside, but I had to see the sun set one last time…just in case.

It's 6 o'clock.

Only 5 hours and 40 minutes to go.

I'm not sure what I'm searching for, but I feel so lost. I'm desperate for any answers I can find.

I'm confident that my theory is correct. The only way home is to sink down into the icy depths below and hope that some current sweeps us back to 2007. What am I expecting?

A bright light?

A swirling tornado under the sea?

I'm secretly terrified of the unknown because when it happened the first time, there was nothing. Only Casey and I drowning in calm waters. Not to mention, it took us slipping into unconsciousness for it to happen. We had to endure the torture.

There is zero indication of why or how we ended up on the most famous ship in the world which will soon plummet 12,500 feet below the surface. That's a fucking long way down.

Over two miles.

The thought sends a shiver down my spine. There will still be people on board, dead or near dead, when it torpedoes to the bottom. Depths like that will make your brain explode, if nothing else.

"Derek," I hear Declan say my name, tearing me from my horrific thoughts. I turn my head to the side as he saunters up to me and leans against the barrier, his hands clasped together. He pins me with a serious look. "Do you think it wise to be out in the open like this?"

I chuckle sarcastically, my voice heavy with defeat. "It doesn't matter anymore, Dec. It's all over."

Declan takes in a deep breath at my words, shaking his head lightly, but doesn't comment on what I just said. I know that he still thinks I'm insane. He doesn't believe a word of it, and a part of me hopes that fate does prove me wrong. That somewhere along the way, Casey and I were able to make a difference.

But I know that we failed.

Our speed is out of control today, faster than it's ever been. Ismay's demand for top speed is well underway as we race towards the ice burg at ridiculous speeds.

"I have something for you, Derek," Declan says, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling a small box from within.

I raise my eyebrow in surprise. What could Declan possibly have for me?

"Here," he says, pushing it towards me when I hesitate. "Take it, my boy."

I stand up straight, taking the small wooden box from his fingers. I examine it a moment before slowly opening the lid. A shimmer immediately catches my eye and I freeze. Holy shit!

"Holy shit!" I say out loud.

Declan laughs. "She's quite something, isn't she? Belonged to my mother."

"Dec," I breathe, immediately shutting the box and holding my hand out. "There's no way I can take this. It must cost a fortune!"

Declan looks down at my outstretched hand but doesn't take it back. "I was going to give it to Harold when he asked for my Imogen's hand in marriage…but I couldn't bring myself to part with it. My mother gave it to me after I wed Bessie…said to give it to my eldest son. As you know, we only had one daughter, so I've been holding onto that fine piece for over 20 years." He pauses briefly, looking at me with watery eyes. "My…my dear mother passed away a few years ago and I swore that I would never part with it. But it wasn't until I met you that I truly knew what it felt like to have a son. It's only been a few days, Derek, but I've enjoyed our time greatly."

My throat swells at Declan's words and I can feel tears threatening to fall. I clear my throat, willing myself not to cry. I never cry and I'm sure as hell not going to start now over some sappy ass words.

"I want you to give it to Casey when the time is right," Declan smiles with encouragement. "Can you do that for me?"

I reopen the box once more, gazing down in amazement. "This is too much, Declan," I say.

"You're going to need it when you get home with your Casey…back to your family…back to 2007."

I pause. Wait? Did he just…?

My head snaps up and I immediately begin searching his grey eyes.

"You believe me?"

"Yes, Derek. I believe what you say. Now the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

At his words, my biggest fear comes true. Tears begin to fall from my eyes and I tilt my head back to stop them from flowing. "It's over, Declan. Casey and I tried, but we couldn't do it. We know what we have to do to get home…but we don't know how to save everyone else."

"Is that so?"

"I want to save you, Dec. I…I just don't know how. I'm so sorry," I sob, unable to control my emotions any longer. Declan reaches out for me, pulling me into a tight hug, and I instantly wrap my arms around him for support. I refused to admit to myself how much I missed my Dad and Declan has been the most amazing substitute father that I could ever asked for. I always put on an act like I don't need anyone. I can do anything myself. But that's not the truth.

I've never felt more helpless or more childlike than I do in this moment.

"There is still time, Derek. We can figure this out together."

"There's not enough time to…" suddenly, I stop. My tears cease and I go rigid in Declan's arms.

"Derek?" Declan asks. "What is it?"

"The Californian," I breathe.

"What about the Californian?" he says in slight confusion.

Last night, before Casey and I fell asleep, I reluctantly asked her about the Californian and why they don't come to the rescue. She told me that Jack Phillips ignores all ice warnings because he's too busy with passenger messages. At one point, he tells the Californian to shut up. The other ship stops in an ice field and they shut their wireless system down for the night. Later, as distress rockets are being fired in the air, the Californian mistakes us for having a party.

Party, my ass.

"The…the…the…the guys who do morse code…" I stammer, unable to collect my thoughts.

"The wireless operators?"

"Yea, that's it. We might not be able to change Titanic's course…but we can stop people from dying. We just need to get in and see Jack Phillips."

"The Marconi room is off limits, Derek. It's where the officer's quarters are. In case you've forgotten, you are a wanted man."

"But what other option do we have? What do we have to lose?"

Declan gives a heavy sigh, looking behind us towards the boat deck up high. "How good are you with your fists?"

I wrinkle my eyebrows together at the weird question. "Huh?"

"We may be able to find a few officers roaming around alone. What would you think would happen if you and I knocked a few out and borrowed their clothing? After all, it is for the greater good."

A slow devious smile etches across my face.

And Declan called _me_ a troublemaker.


	10. Our Last Hope

Declan and I are up on the boat deck, crouching down by the door that leads to the officer's quarters…and to the Marconi room. It's located directly behind the small interior of the wheel house where Casey and I had royally fucked up.

Our entire walk from the bow to the boat deck had been quiet.

We still don't have a solid plan. What kind of shit storm are we walking into? This could end very badly…or it could be the greatest save this world has ever known.

I'm not sure of much, but what I do know for certain is that Titanic _will_ sink.

There's no stopping it.

But what's the loss of a massive ship and some expensive personal items compared to the lives of thousands?

After today, I'm hoping that Titanic will no longer be living in infamy. After all, nobody remembers the names of ships who have floundered when there is little to no lives lost. People are mesmerized by the stories of the grandest ship to ever sail…but what people are really enamored with is the graveyard that lies below the sea.

So many mistakes are about to be made. It's eerie as shit.

Think about it.

Slowing the ship down so that the ice burg can take its sweet time slicing it open.

Turning the wheel instead of running it head on where one-third of the ship doesn't stand a chance against the damn thing.

Miscommunication between crew.

Captain Smith freezing in shock. The whole women and children order is taken out of context. He never meant no men at all! Just no men while women and children were present to board. At one point, there are only twelve people in a lifeboat built for 65. Hell, the first lifeboat lowered will only have 28 people.

But I don't have time to think about that.

I have to focus on that one colossal mistake that is going to start it all.

Jack Phillips telling the Californian to shut up!

Okay, I get. The guy sounds a lot like me. If I was busy, I'd tell someone to shut the hell up, too. But these are ice warnings were talking about. And he receives plenty of them. How can someone ignore something so freaking important when that's his job to begin with?

Declan signals to me with his hand, quietly telling me to slip inside. I rise slowly, peering through the glass. I see no one. There are several rooms down a small hallway, leading to a corridor at the end. Great. I'm so flippin' sick of corridors. This ship is packed full of them and I feel like a piece of cheese should be waiting at the end every time I turn a damn corner.

It's so easy to get turned around.

I slowly open the door, wincing when it creeks slightly. I pause before opening it wider.

I slip inside, Declan close behind me. I can only imagine how ridiculous we look, crawling on all fours, stopping at each open door we pass. Suddenly, I see two officers sitting at a desk, focused on their task at hand. They are talking in hushed whispers.

I turn to Declan behind me, pointing quietly at the open room. He gives me a nod with his head.

This is it.

I take a deep breath, freezing for a moment when I catch sight of the guns resting on their hips. The deep ocean terrifies me, but I _really_ don't want to get shot today, either.

I make a shooting motion with my hand, letting Declan know what we're walking into. He gives me a knowing look before grabbing my shoulder and dragging me behind him.

Great. There he goes playing 'Dad' again. I appreciate the gesture of him believing me about our time travels, and I'm still choked up about the gift he just gave me…but I'm trying to save the guy from certain death, and here he is, putting himself in harm's way anyhow.

Declan slips inside quietly, with me close on his heels, literally. Once inside, I close the door softly.

One of the officers hears the click. He turns abruptly, standing quickly as he reaches for his gun.

"Now!" I hear Declan scream. A massive adrenaline rush courses through my body and I don't remember much.

But I do know that Declan and I proceed to beat the shit out of these guys.

They never stood a chance.

* * *

"Where did you learn to fight like that, Derek?" Declan beams, stripping the officer of his clothing as the man lies still on the floor.

"Football verses Hockey, my man. You have to show them whose boss. You?"

"I used to box before I was married. Brought me in a pretty penny in those days before I was lucky enough to own my own shipping business in Ireland. Not many Irishman can find work now a days, so I've been blessed, but because of it, my company has taken a dive. America is a way to start over, my boy."

"And I fully intend to help you get there, Dec," I grin. It's the first genuine smile I've had all day. For the first time, I feel hope.

Declan and I dress quickly. The men aren't exactly our size. Both are a tad bigger than we are, but that doesn't mean shit. After all, Curtis on the football team is a giant, and I still managed to bust his lip in half.

We take a look in the full-sized mirror, tugging on our navy colored uniforms and adjusting the hats that sit on top of our heads which read _White Star Lines_.

"We look quite amazing, don't you agree, Derek?"

"Mmmhmm," I agree. "We look sexy as shit…but that mustache has got to go." I smirk in his direction and say what I've been wanting to say since the first moment I laid eyes on him. But don't get me wrong! I say it with pure affection.

Declan touches his upper lip, frowning. "It's all the fashion."

"It may be in fashion, Dec, but it ain't style."

"Just get moving," he says, pushing me towards the door by my head. He's acting like he's mad at me, but I can see the grin forming underneath that ugly lip hair.

"Aye, aye, sir," I mock, moving to the door handle. With one last hesitation, I open the door wide and stand tall, walking out into the hallway. Declan and I make our way to the nearby corridor, looking in both directions. To our left, we can see an open cabin that has several empty bunk beds inside. I'm guessing that's not where the Marconi room is, so I turn right. We walk side by side for several feet.

This isn't so difficult.

At one point, an officer begins making his way towards us and I dip my head low, my confidence faltering. He makes a gesture to me with his hat, and I return it, breathing in relief as he keeps walking.

"I'm guessing this wasn't such a bad idea after all," Declan says in a hushed whisper.

_Beep beep….beep beep beep…beep beep…_

I freeze.

The beeping sound is coming from behind a closed door on our left, very close to the end of the long corridor we just walked. Declan hears it, too. We get closer, pressing our ears to the door in unison.

Beep beep beep beep…beep beep…

I turn the doorknob slightly, peeking through the crack. Luckily, there is only one guy sitting down, his fingers tapping wildly, headphones covering his ears. There are only two guys that I'm aware of who are wireless operators on the Titanic. I have a 50/50 shot at this being Phillips.

For a moment, I wish Casey was here because I'm sure she would be able to tell just by looking at the guy if we had the right person or not. If it's the other dude, this whole thing may never work. We might not be able to get to Phillips at all. I'm not much of a praying man, but I send up a prayer, knowing that this is our last chance at saving the lives of 1500 people.

The weight on my shoulders has never felt so heavy.

Declan and I check the hallway one last time to ensure no one sees us enter the Marconi room. It's not like we're going to beat the guy up…only if he gives us any trouble. But it will help knowing we have a nice window open to take care of business.

We creep inside, shutting the door quietly behind us. The guy doesn't even know we are standing directly behind him. He is so focused on his work that anyone can walk in and blow his brains out; he would never know what hit him.

We stand frozen in place for several moments before Declan nudges my arm, pointing down at the young man, a good-looking guy in his mid-twenties. He's telling me to get moving…we don't have all day.

That is the understatement of the century.

With a deep breath, I move towards the wireless operator.

With quick hands, I cover his mouth to keep him from screaming out. He instantly starts fighting me.

"Calm down! We aren't going to hurt you, but are you Phillips?" I say in his ear. He pauses, his eyes wide. He nods his head 'yes' and instant relief washes through me. "Good. Now I'm going to remove my hand, and if you scream, I'm knocking you the fuck out. Got it?"

"Do you think threatening the poor boy will make him listen to us, Derek. Given the circumstances, perhaps being polite wouldn't kill you," Declan says, leaning his hand against the desk while crossing his feet, pinning me with an amused, yet authoritative gaze, his tone light.

"Please," I say through clenched teeth. "Don't scream."

Jack Phillips nods his head rapidly. I remove my hand and step back slowly. He leaps from his chair and turns around, whipping his headphones off and throwing them to the side.

"You aren't officers! Who are you? What do you want?" His eyes are narrowed in anger as rapid questions fly from his mouth.

"We just want to talk, son," Declan answers for me. "My friend here only means to help you out…to help us all. Listen to him."

"Help me?" Phillips scoffs. "What could you possibly help _me_ with?"

I have the strong urge to roll my eyes and punch this guy in the face, but I remain as calm as I possibly can given the circumstances.

"What are you working on?" I say in curiosity, looking over his shoulder. "Backed up passenger messages?"

"How would you know that? That's confidential?"

"Lucky guess," I say in agitation. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm hear about that ice field we're about to speed into."

"Ice field? How did you know I've been receiving messages regarding ice? That's conf…"

"Yea, yea, yea" I say, holding my hand up. "It's confidential. I get it."

Phillips gives a heavy sigh, annoyed. His body relaxes visibly when he finally realizes that Declan and I mean him no real harm. He even sits back down, turning his back against us. He's either a very brave or very stupid man.

"I'm busy. Would the two of you mind leaving."

"Listen, ass wipe…"

"Derek…" Declan scolds.

"Listen…sir." Since when do I suddenly get all polite and shit because an adult makes me? Nora and Dad would probably be thrilled if I could bring Declan home with me. He seems to have the rare ability to keep me in line. "Tonight, around eleven o'clock…maybe a little bit before, you're going to receive a warning about ice from the Californian. For the love of God, don't tell them to shut up!" I get right to the point.

"Are you mad?" Phillips turns to me, looking up like I'm clearly insane. I've been getting a lot of that lately. "First off, why in the world would I ever tell another ship trying to help us out to 'shut up'? And second, are you trying to tell me you're psychic or something?"

"Just do it!" I raise my voice before dropping it once again. "And second, use your 'please' and 'thank yous.' You're going to ask the Californian to _please_ wait on standby while we go through that ice field. Ask them to _not_ shut off their wireless system and go to fucking bed until we give them the all clear? Got it? But you're _never_ going to give them the all clear. Understood?"

"What is this all about?" Phillips asks with genuine curiosity for the first time.

I hesitate. "I can't tell you, but you have to trust me. Please…"

He swallows hard, turning back to his work. He picks up his headphones, placing them back over his ears. "I'll be nice," he says, before continuing to tap his fingers wildly once again.

Declan and I gaze down at Phillips.

All we can do is put our trust in this one man; the one man who held a big part of the responsibility for the lives of so many lost long ago. Casey said that he's not all bad. He stayed until the last few moments, reaching out to ships for help. He died because he was determined to stay at his post and help those that he possibly could.

The Carpathia arrives at 4am because of his efforts. But it's too late unless you are lucky enough to get a seat on a lifeboat.

This guy is our last hope to save the lives of so many aboard a dying ship.

Maybe history can be changed after all?


	11. Iceberg! Right Ahead!

We've done all we can, and it is officially out of our hands.

This is it.

The clock on the mantle is ticking, louder than its ever been. It's taunting us, counting down the minutes until the structure beneath our feet gives way and sinks to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

11:16 pm.

Casey and I are standing in silence. My hands are shaking as I help her dress into layers of clothing. Normally, I would have jumped at the chance to dress and undress my beautiful girl, but right now, my hands are shaking and I'm doing a shitty job at trying to tie this damn flowy gown that Casey insists on wearing for tonight. She has her heart set on it.

Bessie is still not speaking to us…she's barely speaking to Declan. In 1912, it takes a damn team to help women dress depending on the items they choose. Of course, Casey would pick the most difficult one imaginable. I guess this is my first official job as the 'boyfriend.' But I draw the line at holding her purse!

I haven't told Casey about Declan and I sneaking into the officer's quarters and telling Jack Phillips to be nice to the Californian. If we fail, the last thing I want to do is get her hopes up. What If fate cannot be changed, after all?

I want her prepared for the sea of screams we're about to endure.

Casey is shaking a mile a minute right now. Every time she seems to calm herself, her body starts twitching beneath my touch and I want nothing more than to shield her from this horrifying night.

Even if the Californian does come to the rescue, it won't do Casey and I any good. Sure, we're concerned for the other 2200 people on board, and we desperately want to save them. But for us, going down with the Titanic is our only shot at getting home. It's a hell of a gamble, but what other choice do we have?

It's an eerie thought, thinking about Casey and I being the only two on board as the massive ship rises out of the water and sinks down into the icy deep depths below.

I shiver.

The ocean is so much scarier than space could ever be.

I finally finish my task at tying her dress. I move my hands to her hips, slowly dragging her backwards until she is pressed firmly against me. I wrap my arms around her and drop a soft kiss on her neck, loving the soft sigh that escapes her lips.

She's so fucking perfect.

"Are you ready?" I whisper in her ear. Who would ever be ready for this?

She shakes her head. "We were given a chance to save everyone, Derek. How could we fail?" she says, sobbing as her head rests against my shoulder.

I don't have an answer for her.

With one last kiss to the back of her head, I walk over to the bedroom door and lift one knuckle, knocking lightly.

"Dec," I say, pausing. "We're going to head on up now."

Considering the silence that is coming from the other side of the door, I'm surprised when it opens. Declan steps out, his face weary and etched with concern. "Bessie and I are coming up with you. It took some convincing, but she's dressing."

'A…are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it will help for us to fully understand the severity of the situation if we witness it with our own two eyes. Bessie still doesn't believe it, but she will shortly."

I nod my head. "We have a little less than twenty minutes left. We better get moving."

"Yes, yes, of course." Declan says, moving around me to stare at Casey. "Casey, dear, do you mind if I have a word alone with Derek, for a moment? We will meet you in the corridor shortly, my love. Two minutes. I promise."

She hesitates. I can tell she doesn't want to be left alone right now. It breaks my heart seeing her this way. She has always been the strongest girl I've ever known and watching her crumble before my very eyes is gut wrenching.

I pick up her coat nearby and help her put it on. "Just for a minute, Case. I'll be right there," I say, taking her face in my hands and crashing her soft lips against my own. I've never been one for PDA, but those other girls weren't Casey. It's the first time I've kissed her with anyone watching. I'm sure as hell hoping it won't be the last.

I walk her over to the door, giving her a reassuring wink before shutting it and turning back to Declan.

"What's the matter?" I ask immediately.

"Nothing, Derek," he says, walking over to me and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am for everything that you've done."

I drop my gaze, scoffing lightly. "I haven't done shit yet, Dec. We have to make sure the Californian shows up first. If not, it's all over."

"Whether they come to the rescue or not, I want you to know that you've done all you possibly could. That's the only thing that matters, Derek," he finishes in a whisper, and I suddenly feel those bitch tears creeping to the surface once again. "I love you, my boy. I'll miss you very much."

I freeze, gazing up into this man's face that was a stranger to me only days ago. His words cut into me and my throat swells with emotion. I'm not one to tell people how I feel. I've rarely uttered those words to my baby sister, Marti, and that kid has always been my everything. But when staring possible death in the face, now is not the time to be a pussy and keep it bottled up inside.

"I love you, too, Dec." I say, my voice steady and clear. I'm surprised at how easy those words spilled from my mouth.

He gives me a genuine smile, patting my shoulder. "You've done an amazing job," he says, giving me a wink. "Considering you've probably never worked a day in your life."

My head snaps to attention. "Hey!" I say, feeling defensive. "I'll have you know I'm Assistant Manager at Smelly Nelly's."

"Smelly Nelly's?"

"It's a restaurant back in London, Ontario that I work at."

Declan looks confused, wrinkling his nose. "People actually eat at an establishment called Smelly Nelly's? That sounds disgusting."

"Yea," I nod my head, sighing. "I get that a lot."

* * *

We're only minutes away now.

I know that I'm crushing Derek's hand as he continues holding onto me, our fingers laced tightly together. The air is bitter cold, especially from the bow of the ship as we race forward, going 22 knots per minute. It's pitch black outside, and despite the sky being littered with stars, the moon is barely visible.

"This is ridiculous, Declan. I'm freezing," I hear Bessie complain. The first few days on board, she hadn't been so bad, but ever since we revealed our secret, Bessie has been an absolute bitch. I'm beginning to wonder what Declan ever saw in her to begin with.

But every time I get fed up, I try to think about how crazy we really do sound.

"Just a little while longer, dear. Any minute now," Declan says, pulling his pocket watch out and checking the time. He glances over at Derek and I, noticing that we're watching his every move. "11:37," he says, clicking the watch shut.

"Almost time," Derek breathes, and a white puff of air escapes his lips.

Experiencing firsthand how cold this night is…it's both humbling and terrifying.

I squint my watery eyes, looking out into the distance. We're racing towards the iceberg, and I can't see anything but the calm sea before me. Out into the distance, it's one big black void.

Derek unlaces our fingers to put his arm around me, pulling me against his body. A few days ago, I never would have imagined that the safest I would feel would be in Derek's arms. He gives me a reassuring smile…that same smile he gave me beneath the water as I was helplessly drowning.

He places a kiss against my cheek before turning his gaze back out into the ocean.

The four of us remain silent, listening to the wind; and to the ship as it glides against the water below.

_Where is the damn iceberg? _I think to myself, my brow furrowing in confusion. For a moment, I allow my mind to wonder if Derek and I did make a difference somehow. Maybe we were able to stop it after all? Did they change course? Did our little stunt in the wheelhouse actually work? Maybe we….

_Ding!…Ding!…Ding! _

The sounding bell crashes me back to reality. The moment the piercing sound reaches my ears, I see it.

Fredrick Fleet did ring the bell the moment it came into sight. There was zero delay. He is most definitely not to blame. It's still far away, but even from a distance, it's the most ominous object I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Dear God, Almighty," I hear Bessie breathe, her voice shaking.

We're racing towards it head on. I can hear screams from the boat deck, orders being yelled. They are making mistake after mistake, but there is nothing we can do but wait.

"It's going to hit on the right!" Derek yells.

I'm frozen in place, unable to move. It's getting closer and closer. The nearer it gets, the easier it is to see how enormous the ice stands. We're so close now, I have to look up to see it. The Titanic is 17-stories high, and it towers over us like we're nothing. We never stood a chance.

The bow slowly begins turning and only seconds remain before impact.

"Move!" I hear Derek scream. I faintly hear Declan and Bessie run away, and Derek is tugging on my arm. It's not until I feel Derek pick me up around the waist and throw to me to other side of the ship that I'm snapped out of my catatonic state.

And then it happens.

I hear the horrible scraping sound that's coming from underneath the water as it slices us open. There is the slightest jolt like a mild earthquake, and I know that several people below deck probably didn't feel a thing.

Ice is braking from the giant structure, raining down onto the ships deck. Derek shields me with his body as large chunks fly through the air and land nearby.

This is it.

I feel heartache for everyone's lives that are about to change. Those that will be dead, and others who have to leave their family behind to die.

But for Derek and I…

We are finally going home…or we're going to die trying.


	12. Women and Children Only!

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! I went ahead and deleted the A/N I had uploaded, and for those of you who read it, thank you for your understanding. I had a busy weekend. You all are the best! **** And as promised, I've uploaded my next chapter as soon as I possibly could. **

I'm watching the towering iceberg slowly drift down the starboard side of the ship. It's so close that you don't even have to extend your arm to reach out and touch it. Many people are doing just that; reaching out to touch the one object that may kill two-thirds of everyone on board.

My spine stiffens at the thought.

Seeing it in person…it's the biggest fucking thing I've ever laid my eyes on.

My hands are still shaking, and I can't believe that everyone's life aboard the Titanic now depends on Jack Phillips and the Californian. It is officially out of our hands. We've done everything humanly possible to change the course of history.

More than anything, I want to tell Casey that it's all going to be okay. But I can't.

I have to refrain from saying it out loud. At least until I'm certain that our plan worked.

While she does appear to have snapped out of her frozen state, I still refuse to give her even an ounce of hope while it can be crushed just as quickly. But for right now, I need her to live in the severity of the situation. I need her to be aware of the reality.

I can feel Casey bring her arms around my waist hesitantly, like she's afraid I'm going to bolt the moment she dares to touch me. No matter how screwed up of a situation we ever find ourselves in, I will never pull away from her touch. Not like I used to, at least.

"Derek?" she says my name, resting her chin against my shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" I acknowledge but remain with my back to her. I can't let her see how terrified and scared shitless I really am.

"What's the plan?"

"Plan?" I murmur, mimicking her question.

"Yea, the plan. Now that we've hit the iceberg, do we just…jump off and hope we get transported back home?"

"Fuck no," I say quickly, scoffing at the ridiculous suggestion. My tone is harsh and there is a sharp bite to my voice. I am cringing the moment the words fly out of my mouth. Now is not the time to treat Casey like I used to. I told myself that we were going to be partners and see this entire nightmare through together. I fully expect to be all brave and shit while I ride the ship down with the love of my life tucked securely in my arms. But now that the moment is here, I'm beginning to have massive doubts. What sounded romantic in my mind before, now seems like a stupid ass suicide mission.

No matter how tight I hold her, I'm no match for what's about to happen. "I'm sorry, Casey." I pause before collecting my thoughts. How in the hell am I supposed to voice horrendous thoughts swirling around in my mind? I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and bottled up anger that I can feel rising to the surface. "We need to stay on the ship as long as we can. You know…just in case."

Casey doesn't pretend to act like she doesn't know what I'm saying. She nods her head lightly against my shoulder before speaking once more. "I'm sorry I froze. Thanks for pushing me out of the way. I know I've been a little out of it lately."

It is in that moment that I finally choose to look over my shoulder and down into her sweet face. Those blue eyes are searching and a little afraid, but I can see that she has finally broken from the numbness that has been holding onto her ever since I told her my theory about how to get home.

Lord, I hope it's the way to get home and I'm not signing my girl's death warrant.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Casey," I start, moving my hand up to touch her cold cheek. I run my thumb against her smooth skin that is slightly reddened by the cold night, memorizing every single inch of her perfect self.

My God, I'm so in love with her.

My own numbness subsides as I drink her in. "I'm going to do everything I possibly can to get us home, Princess. I just hope that it's enough." Looking off into the distance behind her, loud laughter averts my attention. A bunch of dumbasses are playing with the ice that had fallen onto the deck. "It doesn't feel real sometimes, you know. It's like we're living in one long nightmare or…or we're just…" The words get lodged in my throat, declining to surface. It's a thought that I've refused to acknowledge until now.

What if it hasn't been real this entire time?

What if Casey and I falling head over heels for one another never happened and it's all been in my own head since the beginning?

I can't bare the thought.

"You think we died back at New York Harbor?" Casey finishes for me, her voice unsettling and strangely calm. My attention is immediately brought back to her as she speaks those bone chilling words. Yes, the thought did occur to me more times than I care to admit. But hearing it out loud brings about a whole new level of dread.

I force myself to meet her gaze, hating the same thoughts that have entered my own mind numerous times since this whole ordeal began. "Yea, like we're dead or some shit."

She surprises me by saying, the corner of her delectable mouth lifting in a soft smile, "well, I guess if we're already dead, then dying in the freezing cold Atlantic won't be so bad."

I can't help but smile back, loving how she is able to find a moment of reprieve from our current predicament. She's always been one to think on the 'bright side.'

"Don't you have something you would like to say to the children, Bessie?" I hear Declan say, tearing me from the intense, yet beautiful moment that Casey and I are sharing.

As much as I would love to rub this in Bessie's face and say, 'I told you so,' now is not the time.

"I…I'm sss…sorry, children. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you," she says, finding it difficult to say the words. I totally understand. Up until a few days ago, I never said 'sorry' to anyone, either. Saying sorry was for pussies…or so I thought.

"It's okay, Bessie," Casey speaks for the both of us. "I wouldn't have believed us, either."

Declan briefly pauses before clearing his throat, chiming in. "Well, then, what's our next course of action?"

I don't even hesitate before speaking.

"You have to go back to your room and grab anything valuable. Stuff them into your pockets. About now, they're figuring out how bad the damage is. You want to be ready when they start loading the lifeboats," I begin to walk away. "Casey and I will meet you up on the boat deck."

"But I thought you said men aren't allowed into lifeboats?" Bessie says before I'm out of earshot. I stop briefly, gazing over my shoulder at the two people who took us in when we had nowhere else to go. I feel like crying all over again, but somehow, I push it down. I've cried more in the past day than I have in the last ten years. I'm fucking over it.

"They aren't," I say regretfully before grabbing onto Casey's hand and walking towards the stairs that lead to the lifeboats.

* * *

"Doesn't this defeat the purpose, Derek?" I ask, trying my best to get him to meet my gaze. He's barely looked at me since the iceberg hit, aside from the sweet moment we shared before running up to the boat deck.

It's been nearly a half an hour, and the officers are just now beginning to get the lifeboats ready, swinging them out over the side of the ship and stocking them with bread and water for the passengers lucky enough to get a seat.

I reach out and grab onto Derek's shoulder to steady myself as he tightens my life jacket, making sure that it's securely in place.

"Can't be too careful, babe," he speaks quickly, a forced smirk lifting one corner of his mouth. I don't really care for him calling me 'babe.' I much prefer 'Princess', or just simply 'Case.' But at this point, I'll take any direct acknowledgement he can give me.

"But if we go down with the ship, I'll just buoy right back up?"

Derek pauses his ministrations, daring to gaze up at me. He remains silent as he takes my words in slowly, his eyes glassing over. Suddenly, he nods his head in agreement, but doesn't say anything more.

I press further. "Well, if you're going to make me wear one, you better put on a life jacket, too."

"Shit, Case. These things are fucking hideous. I wouldn't be caught..._dead..._in one," he says, chuckling at his own morbid joke, which I don't find funny in the slightest. His face sobers as I give him a stern look, shoving him on the shoulder. He coughs, trying to cover his amusement. "I'll put one on before we sink," he whispers so that no one else within earshot can hear.

"Promise," I say, refusing to be satisfied until I get the answer I'm looking for. I know I'm pinning him with one of my gazes that he hates with a passion. The same stare I use every time I try to get my own way and show that I'm a modern woman who plans on getting what she wants. Not only are Derek and I a strange couple because we're step-siblings and complete opposites, but I'm a feminist while Derek is a male chauvinistic pig.

I can't tell you how many times he's told me to go make him a sandwich the second I get a bit opinionated. Strong willed women like myself do not end up with men like Derek. But I can't help how I feel about him. Granted, he has come a long way over the past two years, but he's running a marathon, not a sprint when it comes to women's rights.

We'll get there eventually…_if_ we live long enough to get there, that is.

"I promise, Miss Bossy. Now stop looking at me like that," Derek says, placing a light kiss on the end of my nose. I can't help but melt slightly at the simple, yet adorable action.

I do like this protective side of him, I must admit.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Officer Murdoch screams above the loud voices and hissing steam.

It's starting. I can feel myself shaking all over again, but I force myself to remain present. I refuse to go numb once more.

He's standing up as high as he can get, one hand wrapped around the rope of a lifeboat while his foot is perched on the ship. "At this time, I ask that all women and children step forward to enter into the lifeboat. This is only a precaution and we fully intend to have everyone back on the ship by breakfast, if not sooner. But for the meantime, will men please step back while we allow women and children to take their place in the lifeboat. Male children under the age of thirteen only, that is. Thank you."

The entire speech is gut wrenching. It's full of false hope. Boys who are still very much children have to stand back with the men and wait to die. And that's when the severity of the situation hits everyone.

No one is stepping forward to enter the lifeboat.

Like me, women are clinging onto their men, refusing to get into a lifeboat without them. They are standing back with their children who are too old to board, as well. Aside from a few women who are traveling by themselves or with small children, no one steps forward.

"Go on, Bessie. Get on a lifeboat, and I'll do my best to see you soon."

Bessie turns to Declan, rage in her eyes. "Are you mad!? There is no way I'm leaving you. It's out of the question. You're completely daft for even suggesting such a thing."

"Now, now, Dear. This is no time to be stubborn. Think of Imogen who will be waiting to pick us up in New York. What will it do to her if neither of us are there to greet her?"

"That is a low blow, Declan. Using our daughter to get me to leave you alone to die. I will not…"

"I'm not necessarily alone, now am I? I have Derek and Casey to keep me company."

"Madam? Miss?" Officer Murdoch says, extending his hand out to me and Bessie, looking expectantly at us. There are few people who have come up to the boat deck, and the lifeboat is barely half full.

"No, thank you," I say, stepping back out of the way.

Bessie literally smacks Murdoch's hand angrily. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not leaving my Declan behind. The nerve of some people," she says, muttering while stalking off in the other direction, Declan fast on her heels.

"Women," I hear Derek mutter underneath his breath as we watch them hurry away. I smack him against his chest but can't help but grin. Even if it's only for a moment, things feel somewhat normal.

"Prepare to lower the lifeboat!" Murdoch says loudly once again, his arms stretched out wide. The rope begins to lower, and it appears like it's happening in slow motion. I can't take my eyes off it while I watch the half full vessel slowly sink down the side of the ship, on its way towards the Atlantic below. Some women are sitting in silence, while some are crying along with their children who dared to leave their husbands and fathers behind.

My heart is already aching, and we've only just begun.

"Officer Murdoch!" A man shouts, rushing towards him with urgency. I wrinkle my brown in confusion.

I don't remember this part of history. For the past half-hour, everything has played out exactly as it should. A wide smile stretches across Murdoch's face. "Halt the lifeboat!" he yells, pausing the descent as he turns back towards us.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please listen carefully. As a precaution, the Californian is currently making their way towards us at top speed. They will be here in approximately an hour and a half. If the need arises, we will evacuate the ship first and then proceed to collect all of those who are in lifeboats. But we will continue asking women and children to lower into the lifeboats so that there are fewer individuals aboard ship to evacuate. Take comfort in this news. Please spread the word to those who are not present. Now I will ask once again. Are there any women and children who would like to step forward at this time?"

I'm barely able to register the words that are being spoken.

I know my mouth is hanging open wide and my heart is beating from my chest.

I try to gaze up at Derek who seems to have disappeared. Off into the distance, I can see him and Declan giving one another a bare hug, laughing in excitement. At one point, Derek tries to give the older man a high five, which confuses the guy to no end. I laugh in relief as tears start streaming down my cheeks.

I don't know how they did it…but somehow Derek and Declan were able to pull off the impossible.

They came through when all hope was lost.


	13. Bittersweet Goodbyes

Off into the distance, I can see bright lights floating over the still water.

I'm willing those little circles of light to drift closer and closer so that everyone will have enough time to evacuate without the bow being completely under water. Help is so close, and aside from the unfortunate men who were working below deck when we struck the iceberg, everyone has a chance at being saved.

Moments after Murdoch announced that the Californian was on the way, I ran over to port side and looked off into the distance. I knew that it would be there. But until I realized that Derek and Declan had pulled off the impossible, I forced myself not to look. I didn't want to see the ship that was so close to us but unwilling to lend aide.

It's amazing how something miles and miles away can be seen with the naked eye when there is no land in site to obstruct your view.

I don't know how the boys did it, but I will be forever grateful that they had.

It's been forty minutes since we struck the iceberg, and maybe it's all in my mind, but I can feel myself leaning heavy to the right. While other people on board may not realize it, the bow of the ship is close to being halfway underwater.

"What are you looking at?" I can hear Derek ask from behind me as he approaches. He stops next to me, leaning on the railing with his forearms.

"The Californian," I say quietly, still not believing that they are on their way.

"I was wondering where you ran off to. I was starting to get worried," he says before turning his full attention to the distant darkness. He lets out a low whistle. "Shit, they're that close and they never helped out the first time?"

"It may seem close, but it's actually miles," I clarify. "It's kind of conflicting reports. Some said they were six miles away, while the Californian insisted that they were nineteen. I'm pretty sure they just said that because they f'd up and held a large part of the responsibility for so many deaths the first time."

"F'd up, huh?" Derek grins, bumping into my side.

"Really? You're going to mock me at a time like this?" I say, trying my best to keep a stern face, even though I can feel a smile beginning to crack. "I'm sorry I'm not loose with curse words the way you are."

"I'm not mocking, Case. It's cute," he winks, standing up straight and putting an arm around my waist. I can feel my body tremble from the contact, and it has nothing to do with my lingering fear or the cold night air. I'll never get enough of this new side of Derek. I'm beginning to crave it. I can feel him softly kiss my temple, his lips lingering for a moment before once again averting his attention back to the dark horizon.

He pauses momentarily before speaking once more. "You know, Princess," he begins in a soft and calming tone. I can tell he is trying to keep his voice as light as possible. "I hear that 1912 New York is nice this time of year."

I freeze, furrowing my brow in confusion. "And?" I press, wanting him to finish his thought.

"And…there is a ship headed straight for us, Case," he says in a near whisper. He reaches up, taking my face between his hands, his eyes searching my own with an urgency I hadn't seen before. "We can always get on the Californian…maybe follow Dec and Bessie to New Jersey. I'm pretty sure I have Declan so wrapped around my finger that we could totally mooch off him for a while."

"You don't want to go home?" I ask instantly, not fully understanding what he's trying to say.

"Casey," Derek breathes, placing his forehead against my own. He moves to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as he possibly can despite the large life jacket getting in the way. "_You_ are my home. I don't care if we make it back to the future or live our lives in the past. I just want us to…I don't know…live?"

And that's when I pull back slightly, looking up to search his dark eyes. A chill spreads through me. "You don't think the plan will work, do you?"

"Casey…"

"Do you?" I demand harshly, needing him to say the words.

"What if…" he stops, unable to meet my gaze. "What if there is nothing to go back to?"

"There is everything to go back to, Derek. Our parents, our siblings, our friends…"

"That's not what I mean," he cuts me off, his voice barely above a whisper. "What if there is nothing? What if this is it? What if we've been given a second chance to live because the first time was cut short? Think about it, Case. You were fucking trapped and I watched you go completely lifeless. I can't see us being saved in time. You said it yourself. You've had the exact same thought. What if…what if we died and this whole thing has been some kind of crazy acid afterlife trip or some shit?"

I'm more scared now than I've ever been. I've always thought the same thing myself. But I forced it to the back of my mind, refusing to seriously acknowledge the possibility. I'm shaking uncontrollably, and the thought of never seeing my Mom again terrifies me. "I want to go home," I say, my voice breaking.

I fall against Derek's chest, his hand moving to the back of my head, holding me as tight as he possibly can.

"Is that what you really want? To try and go home?"

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Derek. I'd never force you to do something so desperate and reckless, but I know that you're right. I know that the ship sinking will somehow snap us out of it. I..I…I don't know," I ramble, trying desperately to collect my thoughts. "Maybe the cold water will wake us up, or something."

"You're stretching for a miracle," Derek sighs, trying to smooth my windblown hair as he speaks. "But I know that neither of us can ever live a full life wondering if the whole thing is a fake. I don't want to live in some fantasy world, either, Casey."

"So, the plan?" I ask, needing to hear the words.

"The plan is still on. Let's go home, Princess."

Just then, a burst of fire shoots into the air, so bright that my eyes hurt.

Distress rockets.

Our harsh reality is beginning to sink in.

Any doubts I've ever had are rising with full force.

* * *

It's starting to get scary as fuck.

The front of the bow has water slowly pouring onto the deck, and very soon, it will be completely underneath the surface.

It is now 1:30 and there is only less than an hour left before the Titanic never sees the light of day again. You can hear the creaking of the ship as the bow lowers further and further into the Atlantic.

But the Californian has finally arrived.

Panic began to set in when it became painfully obvious that the ship was sinking. The decks were crowded with screaming and crying people as they clutched tight to their loved ones. But everyone knew that help was on the way.

They just prayed that it arrived in time, and it had.

Off into the distance, lifeboats are scattered with women and children, whom I'm sure are just as relieved as everyone on board is to see the much smaller ship arrive. They are pulled close as they immediately help everyone carefully evacuate, which isn't easy given how lopsided we currently are. There are still well over one-thousand living bodies on board, and they need to move fast before the damn thing snaps in half and the whole thing is over.

"Well, Derek, my boy…it looks like this is it," Declan says, reaching out to touch my shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"I'll miss you, Dec," I say sincerely. I genuinely mean it. "Thank you for everything. For taking us in…for the ring…for helping me save everyone…for helping me save you."

He gives me a sad nod, clearing his throat. It takes him several more seconds, and I can hear the strain in his voice. "You can always come to New Jersey with Bessie and me. We can introduce you to Imogen and Harold…perhaps add on another room for you and Casey to sleep. _ After_ the wedding of course."

I laugh, sniffling. Up until now, I hadn't realized I was crying. Shit. When will the fucking tears stop?

"Tempting, my man. But Casey and I need to at least try to get home. Even if we don't make it," I say, choking on those words. "I think that we were brought here for a purpose, and we somewhat succeeded. We couldn't save the ship from sinking, but at least there are families who get the chance to live a life they never got to live the first time around."

"You very much succeeded, Derek. Once again, I'm very proud of you."

"Means a lot, Dec. Thanks."

"You make it back home, you hear? And who knows, I may write you to let you know how our new life in America is working out for us."

I wrinkle my eyebrows together, chuckling. "I hate to tell you this…but you're going to be dead for a least a couple of decades before I'm even born."

He laughs, giving me a mischievous wink. "I'm aware…but who knows? I may have a few surprises up my sleeve, yet."

"We should get moving, Declan," Bessie says with urgency as she gives Casey and I one last tight hug. Sure, I never bonded with the woman like I had Declan, but she's alright if you look past the stubborn bossiness.

After all, I have a girl just like that.

"Yes, dear," he replies, turning to give Casey a light kiss on her cheek. "You take care of yourself, my girl, and watch out for this one. He needs someone like you to look after him. He's too immature and reckless for his own good."

"I heard that," I roll my eyes, smirking.

With one last hug, I watch Declan and Bessie board the Californian.

It's a bittersweet moment.

I hate the thought of never seeing them again, but I'd rather they live a full life than die a senseless death in the middle of the ocean.

I lift my hand to wave, Declan doing the same with a smile and a wink.

With one last look, I grab Casey by the hand and turn to walk away towards the stern of the ship, leaving behind our good friends.

And leaving behind our one shot at guaranteed salvation.


	14. There's No Place Like Home

"Does this thing make me look fat?"

My heart is accelerated as I watch the Californian propel away from us. This is it. There is no going back now and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm kind of numb at the moment. But what's new? I always seem to be numb lately and I can't snap out of it.

Hopefully, that's all about to change and we can get the hell out of here and go home where we belong.

"Ahem," I hear Derek clear his throat with exaggeration. I turn back to him, lifting my eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I saaiiiidddd, does this make me look fat?" he says again, stepping back and doing a spin, tugging on the large life jacket wrapped around his lean body. Leave it to Derek to try and distract me when I'm watching our only chance at guaranteed survival steam away from us.

"You promised you'd wear it," I say with a forced smile, though I do take a moment to appreciate how adorable he looks. "If _I_ have to wear one…_you_ have to wear one. That was the deal. Remember?"

"Yea, yea. And I put the stupid ass thing on. Happy?"

I shrug in response. "I am…but I still don't understand how it's going to make any difference. We're just going to rise back to the surface, which completely defeats the purpose."

Derek sighs, not meeting my gaze. "I know, Casey. I just feel better with you wearing one," he begins. "More than anything, I want to tell you that it's all going to be okay…but I can't. I don't want you to get all freaked out if it doesn't happen immediately."

I narrow my eyes, remaining silent. I know what he means.

"It took a long time the first time. Remember? I mean…who knows how long it _actually_ took. It may not be as long as we think, but it was dragged out. That's for sure."

"We had to suffer first," I finish quickly, nodding my head in understanding, though the thought of suffering once more sounds a little less than desirable.

"I just don't want you to panic if we don't end up back in 2007 the second we hit the water, Case."

I nod my head weakly but shake it to clear my thoughts. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," I smirk, walking over to him. It's almost over and I don't want to waste the rest of the time we have left talking about our stupid plan, pondering over something we can't change now.

The help that _did_ arrived is now long gone and they aren't coming back. We're officially on our own.

I put my arms around Derek's neck and try to get close, but with two life jackets in the way, it's not easy. I kind of feel like the Michelin Man right now.

Sooooo not attractive.

But either way, I stand on my tiptoes until our lips touch. Derek doesn't even hesitate, kissing me back with the same intensity that I feel every time I turn my gaze his way. The fire is still there, burning just as bright. But this time, it's a little different.

It's full of desperation and thoughts of an uncertain future. A future that we both long to have.

Both of our lips are freezing cold from the night air.

I finally break the kiss, pulling back to stare up at the boy I've grown to love in such a short amount of time. But who am I kidding? I'm pretty sure I've loved him all along. Even when he was hell bent on making my life miserable.

I search his dark eyes, seeing the same deep emotion within their depths.

Derek bends down in that moment, giving me a cute Eskimo kiss before pecking my lips once more, lingering softly.

He takes one of my hands in his own, and my cold skin instantly warms to the innocent touch.

We slowly start to sway, and I can't help but laugh at this new Derek. But in all honesty, I don't miss the old Derek in the least.

"There's no music," I say, listening to the eerie silence, but chuckling at his sweet gesture. About right now, the orchestra would have switched from playing lively music to hymns, signifying certain death.

"So, sue me if I want to have one measly dance with my girl aboard the grandest ship to ever be created."

I love that. _My_ girl. I should hate it and say that 'I belong to no one', but I secretly like Derek's possessiveness when it comes to me. I'm such a romantic and I can't help it. "I'm not complaining," I say, biting down on my lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

While I'm enjoying his touch far too much, I suddenly lose my footing as the Titanic becomes more uneven, the bow sinking further down into the ocean. But Derek holds me tight, steadying the both of us.

We choose to ignore the obvious. We're so close to the end now.

"H…how did you do it?" I ask to distract myself.

"How did I do what?"

"The Californian? How did you and Declan pull it off?"

Derek chuckles. "Oh, about that? Well, we decided to teach a certain someone some manners. Let's just put it that way."

I wrinkle my brow in confusion until several seconds pass and it finally dawns on me. I'm completely bewildered, but thoroughly impressed. "Jack Phillips?! You got into the Marconi room?"

"It wasn't easy, believe me. Dec and I had to knock out a few officers, steal their uniforms, make threats…well, I made threats while Dec attempted to keep me in line…"

"That sounds about right," I say, nodding my head in mock understanding before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Derek asks me, genuinely curious, but his lips twitching in amusement.

"You…teaching someone manners. I'm having a hard time picturing it. That's all."

"Hey!" Derek feigns being offended. "Even uncivilized assholes can contribute to society every now and then."

"Thank you, Der," I sober instantly, wanting him to see how much I genuinely appreciate his efforts, and all that he has done. "I'm so proud of you."

"I've been getting a lot of that lately," Derek says as he continues to sway us to the silence, his gaze momentarily glassing over. I know that he's thinking about Declan.

It's not as quiet as it had been only minutes before. I can hear the rushing water…even from the stern. My back is turned away. I don't want to see it.

I can see Derek peek over my shoulder as he swallows harshly. It's not long before his attention is turned back to me, his features softening. He's trying so hard not to be freaked out right now for my benefit. I never want him to feel like he has to hide his feelings from me. I'm not made of china. I won't break the moment he fails to protect me from the outside world.

Before I can voice these thoughts, Derek speaks.

"I have something for you," he whispers, a nervous twinkle in his eye. He lets go of my hand briefly before dipping into his pocket and pulling something out from within. I remain silent, afraid of ruining the moment. The anticipation is killing me at the thought of Derek giving me a gift.

I don't think Derek's ever bought me anything before…aside from that cheap cell phone he gave me for helping him with in-school merchandising in grade 10.

With shaking fingers, Derek once again takes my hand within his, swaying us once more. But this time, he slowly takes a ring, dragging it down my finger until it's securely in place. It's the perfect fit and I'm finding myself numb all over.

The oval sapphire stone is encompassed by diamonds in a halo twist that surrounds not only the gem, but the band, too. The sparkle is shining so bright, that it nearly hurts my eyes to look at it directly within the dim light.

"Derek," I breathe. "Where did you…how?"

"Declan gave it to me," he explains. "He told me to give it to you when the moment was right, and I was thinking about ten years from now when we're out of college and shit and having our own careers, but…I don't care if it's a year from now, or a decade from now, Casey. I want you to know that this thing between us…I'm not going to get over it like the flu. I promise to be there. Always," he says, pausing. He drops a kiss on my hand where the ring sits, and my insides instantly turn to goo.

I can see his beautiful mouth working to say the words, and I can't help but smile in anticipation. I know what he's going to say, and I long to hear every syllable. "I love you, Princess. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, too," I say quickly, my voice breaking with unshed tears. I barely give him enough time to finish his own words before reaching up to bring Derek down for another searing kiss, praying that it won't be our last. I never want it to end. It will never be enough. The only option we have left is to make it home. I want desperately to live this life that Derek is promising me.

I want nothing more.

Suddenly, the ship begins to rise, our lips pulling apart as I start to slip backwards. I reach out to grab onto Derek, but only grasp air.

I lose my footing, falling to the hard wood below as I slowly begin to slide. I'm trying to catch myself and grapple for anything to grab onto, but there is nothing but slick flooring within my path.

"Casey!" Derek screams, dropping to his knees before reaching out, grabbing me by the hand. The instant relief I feel is immense as he immediately begins to pull my body, dragging me with him until we're clutching the white railing, all the while lifting further and further into the air.

"Should we climb over!" I scream to Derek, the panic I've been trying to quench, rears its ugly head once more.

"Not yet!" Derek yells back, holding me tight with one arm as the cracking sound begins. I can't contain my screams as the ship breaks in half, plummeting us quickly back to the water's surface. It's so rapid that I momentarily lift into the air. If it weren't for Derek's hold, I'm certain I would have fallen, and the thought of hitting all those hard objects below is not appealing.

Once again, we immediately start to rise, and Derek lets go of me to climb over the railing quickly. I already miss his touch and the security I feel from his arms wrapped around me.

"Come on, Case!" he says, reaching for my arm, dragging me over. I'm instantly dizzy given the speed we're going.

I can hear myself scream once more when it feels like we aren't going to stop. I forget history all together, and I'm momentarily certain that the entire ship is going to turn upside down with us still clutching to the stern like our lives depend on it.

It's funny how you fear death when death is imminent.

And death feels imminent in this moment, though I wish it to be otherwise.

It's too late to turn back now.

I can feel Derek grab hold of the triple knotted strings on my life jacket while also grabbing a fist full of my dress. "We're going to go home, Casey! I need you to trust in that."

"I do," I say weakly, unsure if he can even hear me. I have my doubts as we continue bobbing quietly in the night air, staring straight down into the freezing cold depths below. We go silent.

"Do you hear that?" Derek asks me out of nowhere.

I grip tight to the railing, slowly turning my head to look up at him. He's perched on one knee. "H..hear what?" I tremble.

He's looking off into the vacant blackness, his expression confused. "I…it's nothing," Derek says quickly as he continues holding tight to me.

It's unbelievable how long it takes before the ship slowly begins to descend. I immediately forget about Derek hearing things as my fear intensifies.

The lights of the ship have been out for minutes now, and we're surrounded by complete darkness. There is nothing to break up the terrifying sea below once we get sucked down with the ship.

"The second we hit the water, let go!" Derek says. "This fucker is going to speed down fast and you sure as hell don't want to get dragged down with it."

I remain quiet, watching the surface get closer and closer. "Derek," I breathe in a panic. I'm really starting to wish I hadn't been stubborn and instead chose to live in 1912 rather than take such a terrifying risk. I'm selfish and want to go home. Now that I'm face to face with my pending doom, I can't see this doing us any favors and transporting us back to 2007. The ocean wants to destroy us, not help. What in the hell was I thinking?

"Derek!" I scream, watching the ship break apart from water pressure.

"It's okay, Case. I'm not going to let go," Derek says seconds before it happens. What else can he say? There is no way out now…only down.

I'm now face to face with the endless black depths, and I take a deep breath.

I want to scream the moment the stinging water touches my skin. Instantly, it's like a thousand knives are stabbing into my entire body as it goes into shock. The ship is sucking us down despite me having let go the second we sank.

I can still feel Derek holding onto me by some miracle. I'm not sure how he has the strength to clutch me so tight when the freezing water is instantly numbing.

I open my eyes briefly, but only see darkness.

You know, in the movie you can totally see the immense ship sinking from underneath Jack and Rose. That's a total lie. They did it for effect, because I can't see anything.

There's no light…but what I wouldn't give to see Derek.

I'm screaming in my mind, willing this to be over quickly. I'm waiting for it to happen…but it never does. We're still under the water and several more seconds go by before I feel Derek risk letting go with one hand so he can grip tight to my waist. I'm completely limp in his arms and I can feel him dragging me to the surface.

No, no, no, no.

This isn't supposed to happen. We need to drown and get the hell home. Maybe I should have hung on to the ship, waiting for my head to explode, ending the torture early.

Derek is dragging us to the surface, and the moment my body reaches the ice-cold air, I'm wishing for a swift death despite gasping to breathe.

* * *

The water is fucking cold, and I can barely hold onto Casey, but I promised I wouldn't let go. I can't break that promise. When I feel the suction ease up, I start to kick my way back to the surface, and I'm so frantic to fill my lungs with air, that I momentarily forget about our purpose. I know that staying below the surface will end the pain faster, but I'm dying to breathe. I can't think of anything else.

I gasp for air the moment we break the surface, Casey doing the same. The sound of her breathing is like music to my ears, but when she turns around, the site instantly makes me regret my decision to put on stupid life jackets and bring us back to the surface. Shit, I'm regretting not getting on the Californian and living in New Jersey with Declan.

Even if our entire life ended up being a fantasy, it would be a hell of a lot better than our current reality.

Her skin is already a pale blue and every breath she takes is stark white. It will all be over soon. There is no way we can survive in this water.

"D…Derek," she shivers, holding onto me with the best grip she can possess. I don't answer her but start to look around. I'm not sure what I'm looking for. There is floating debris all around us, and I guess I'm looking for something large enough to hang onto so we can rest.

"Come on, Casey," I say weakly, hanging onto her hand as I drag us across the Atlantic and towards a deck chair nearby. I saw Captain Smith and the ship's baker throwing them overboard before the Californian arrived so that people would have something to cling onto in the water, just in case.

I can feel the ring on Casey's finger, firmly in place, reminding me of why we're doing this.

I know that it's too fucking early to put a ring on it, but what if I never got the chance? I did it for Casey…I did it for myself.

I did it for Declan.

I made that promise to Declan and I intended to keep it. And no matter what happens, that promise won't be in vein.

We finally reach the chair and I bring it closer to Casey, waiting for her to grip tight before I lean my arm upon it, while one arm remains below the water, securely wrapped around her waist. I take a moment to breathe, and I know we should keep moving to keep the blood pumping, but the cold really takes it out of a person.

Besides, I don't want to prolong the inevitable.

"It ddd…dddinnnn'ttt w…work," Casey shivers, her whole body shaking beneath my touch.

"It'll work, Casey," I say firmly, trying desperately to believe my own words. "I…I tttttoooold you that the fffirst time it took for fucking ever."

"Drowning, Derek. Not hy…hypothhhermia."

"Dying is dd…dying, Case. Just give it a minute."

I can't believe I just said that.

Both of us go silent in that moment, taking it all in. There is nothing to do but wait. Living out the same hell that 1500 people endured nearly a century ago is mind numbing. The only thing missing are the screams. You gain a whole new perspective and appreciation for what everyone went through. Just like now, no one is coming back to rescue us, but back then, there were people in nearby lifeboats listening to the cries and choosing to ignore them.

But there weren't enough seats to save everyone. What could they do but wait for the screams to die down and go back for the few who could somehow survive more than ten minutes in water as cold as ice?

_Derek!_

I snap my head to attention, hearing the voice again. The same voice I heard when Casey and I were balanced on the stern. I don't recognize who it's coming from.

It's much clearer this time, and I fear that I'm beginning to hallucinate.

_Derek! Can you hear me?!_

"D…do y…you hhear that?" I stammer out, gazing over at Casey, whose head is perched against the wooden chair. Her long brown locks are forming crystals, turning to brittle ice, and my heart aches at the sight.

"I…I dddon't hear aaanyyything," she chokes out, gazing at me from beneath her heavy lashes. "Why do you kkeep saying that? What do you hhear?"

"I think it's happening, Case," I say, willing my voice to remain as steady as possible. "I can hear ssssomeone calling my nname. You don't hear it?"

"I don't hear anything," Casey says, sadness etched in her voice.

My moment of excitement is short lived. Casey not hearing the voice that is screaming loud in my ear is a bad sign.

_Again! Clear! Derek! Can you hear me?!_

No, no, no, no.

This cannot be happening.

If Casey can't hear it then…

Suddenly, I can feel my body stiffen and I can barely breathe. I'm trying so hard to stay awake. I cannot go before Casey. I can't leave her out here all alone, but I can feel myself being pulled. It's like someone is reaching into my chest with their bare hands, ripping at my heart.

"Derek? Are you okay?" I can faintly hear Casey say my name, but my eyes are slowly drifting shut, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Soon…Princess," I say quietly, forcing myself to speak. "You'll come home…soon."

"Derek! Derek!" I can hear Casey scream weakly, shaking my body. "Derek! Don't leave me. Please. I love you."

And with those sweet, yet desperate words, the world fades away and I no longer feel the biting cold as I leave Casey behind to suffer alone.

* * *

"Again!"

"Clear!"

A bright light instantly seers into my retina, burning my vision despite my eyes remaining closed. My chest is on fire. I can feel something trying to rip my heart from my flesh and I want to reach inside to massage the pain away.

"We have a heartbeat!"

I can feel something being placed over my nose and a bunch of other shit that is annoying the fuck out of me. I want to lift my arms and punch someone, but I can't move.

I'm trying to remember what just happened? My thoughts are a jumbled mess.

Casey and I dying.

Declan and Bessie.

The Titanic.

The freezing Atlantic Ocean.

Leaving Casey alone.

"C…Casey?" I choke out, needing to see her.

I need to know that she made it back and that she's okay.

I know that I made it home. I'm sure of it. I hear the modern noises.

I can hear Lizzie screaming.

"Clear!" the sound of someone yelling that familiar word pierces into me and I force my eyes to open despite the blinding pain. I turn my head to the sound, and that's when I see her. Casey on the hard ground, her shirt ripped open in the front as a team works to restart her heart.

She's dead.

She can't be dead. I was brought back. We were supposed to come home together.

"Clear!" her body rises off the ground before slamming back down as she remains unmoving. Her sweet face is lifeless and my newly beating heart is tearing to shreds.

I can see Dennis standing near her, his clothes soaked as he holds onto Lizzie who is completely frantic. I'm not sure if they've even realized my own heart has been restarted...not like I care. Casey is all that matters.

Come on! Wake up! "Casey."

I need to go to her, but my body isn't moving. I can't move. I suddenly find myself strapped down and taken away from her. I'm put into the back of an ambulance, and I tell them that I can't go, but I'm too fucking weak to make them stop.

I'm saying her name over and over, but everyone is ignoring me and it's as if I'm trapped within my own body and mind.

I'm starting to get pissed. Why in the hell is everyone ignoring me? It's not long before I feel a needle press into my skin, that I feel myself slipping once more.

The fuckers are sedating me.

Can they even do that when I was literally dead only moment ago? I must be acting like a total lunatic. But can you blame me?

It's not long before I lose consciousness once more, thoughts of the girl I love running rampant in my mind.

She's dying and I'm completely helpless to save her.


	15. Comatose

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

I open my eyes slowly as I regain consciousness, that annoying beeping sound bursting into my brain like a bomb.

Fuck, my head is killing me.

What in the hell just happened?

The last thing I remember is being shoved into an ambulance and some prick sticking me with a needle.

As I fully open my eyes, the walls surrounding me are stark white and I'm not sure where in the hell I am.

I groan audibly, trying my best to sit up. I'm instantly dizzy and fall back against a pile of pillows, slowly reaching up to rub my throbbing temple. I feel like I've been hit by a truck, or worse. In my seventeen years on this earth, I have never felt so shitty in my life.

And that's when I notice the IV in my hand.

I'm momentarily relieved to know that I'm in a hospital, alive and back home…or at least back in New York, I think.

Hell, as long as we're in the correct century, we can be in Timbuktu for all I care.

Suddenly, thoughts of my girl lying lifeless on the hard ground, her heart not beating, race through my mind and I can feel the panic setting in.

I need to see her. I need to know that she's okay.

I force myself to sit up once more, taking a moment to adjust before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and taking a deep breath.

I look down at the IV in my hand, pausing momentarily before deciding that I don't give a shit. I pull it from my hand, barely noticing the brief burn I feel from having ripped it out. Next, I pop those sticky things from my chest, determined to break free.

I need to get the hell out of here.

The monitor instantly flattens, turning those steady beeps into one long ear-piercing sound. I reach up to smack the machine, not wanting anyone to come in and try to make me lie back down. I finally find the off switch but am surprised when I hear a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"Derek! You're awake," my Dad says. I turn my body slowly to keep from vomiting. I'm still fucking dizzy.

"Dad?" I croak out, asking in confusion. My mouth is so dry. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? My son almost died," he says, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I instantly stiffen. As glad as I am to see him, old habits are hard to break, and I can't turn into a hugger overnight.

Wait. If Dad is already here, how long have I been out?

"Derek, you need to lie back down. Why did you rip your IV out?" he asks, talking quickly as he reaches for the call button. I stop him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Wait," I say weakly. "How long have I been passed out?"

I'm expecting him to say several hours…maybe a day, but I'm shocked by his answer.

"A little over a week."

"A week!" I scream, regretting it the moment my head feels like it's about to split in half. I groan again, cradling my skull.

"Derek. You need to lie…down," he demands, pushing me back against the pillows once more.

"Casey?" I ask in a panic. "Is she okay?"

Dad's face instantly pales, and he looks away from me, moving to mess with my sheets like he's about to tuck me in. I'm not six years old.

Dread washes over me. "Dad," I beg, feeling like I'm about to break down. I never beg, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"She's alive, Derek," he says half-heartedly. I should be happy to hear those words, but something still doesn't feel right.

"Where is she? I need to see her."

"What you need to do is lie down and allow yourself to mend," he demands, pushing against my shoulder once more to keep me in place.

"What's wrong with her?"

He sighs heavy, running a hand through his thick blonde locks. I can see him weighing his words carefully, his thoughts running wild. "She hasn't woken up yet, Derek. You've been in and out for days, but there is no sign of her waking up. Not yet."

I can feel the blood rushing to my head, pumping loud in my ears. Casey hasn't woken up yet. How is that possible? The moment my own heart began to beat once more, I woke up instantly. At least, I think I did. It's hard to know exactly. Telling time is getting to be a bit confusing. After all, we just spent days trapped in a hellish past when only minutes had ticked by here.

But what if the experience we shared never happened?

If felt so real. I can still remember the sounds of rushing water and the smell of Declan's aftershave.

What if Casey wakes up and doesn't remember? What if she doesn't remember that she loves me?

What if it was all in my head?

"You need to rest."

"I need to see her," I say for the millionth time, fighting against him until he finally relents and steps back, putting a hand on his hip in defeat.

"Derek," he begins, pinning me with a concerned, yet serious gaze. "Did something happen between you and Casey?"

"Yea, we almost died together," I roll my eyes, speaking sarcastically, hoping he doesn't see past the obvious. Not yet.

My Dad is always clueless to life. After all, his nickname_ is_ George clueless. But this time, it's different. This past week must have been hell for him, because I've never seen him look so worn down and serious.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Can you hand me some clothes," I say, snapping my fingers towards the bag lying on the floor, choosing to ignore the interrogation. I can give a shit if he knows about Casey and me, but I need to make sure that she's okay with me telling anyone first.

I know how she is. She's totally neurotic and spastic for no good reason.

"It's five in the morning, Derek. You can wait a few more hours. I promise that she's not going anywhere."

"Can you promise that, G? Can you really?" I say, and I know that I'm being a total ass. But given what he told me about her current state, I can't take any chances. I need her to know I'm right there beside her, and I'm never leaving her side. Especially when she needs me now more than ever.

With another heavy sigh, Dad relents and reaches into a nearby duffel bag, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I get dressed as quickly as I can considering my current state and how super unsteady I am.

Just then, my stomach growls and I realize that I'm starving.

"Can you go get me a burger and fries, or something?" I say, looking sideways at Dad while running my fingers through my messy hair. "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week."

* * *

After sneaking me into Casey's room, considering I'm supposed to be in my own bed and it's super early in the morning, Dad left to go find me some grub. After all, this_ is_ New York. The city that never sleeps. Something is bound to be open at this hour in the morning.

Nora and the kids are staying at Dennis', I guess. A hotel bill would be crazy given the circumstances and who knows how long we'll be here waiting for Casey to wake up. It was Dad's night to stay with us, which I'm glad about. Otherwise, I would have woken up alone and I doubt a nurse would have taken me to see Casey. They probably would have sedated me again, because I would have totally lost my shit.

I hesitate before walking into the dim room, listening to those same familiar beeps. It takes me a moment before I gain the courage to look at her fully. I hate seeing her so helpless.

I slowly sit on the stool beside her bed, taking in the site of her.

I never knew that love could physically hurt until this very moment.

My throat is swelling at the sight of her and my chest is tightening. I can't tear my gaze away.

She looks so vulnerable and I want to do everything within my power to make her feel safe and somehow help her heal from the hell we've been through. I want her to know that I love her and that I'll be right here waiting.

I'm never going to leave, even if it takes months…years.

I'm not going anywhere.

Her lips are pale and chapped, and her brown hair is spread out like a halo. She really is an angel. I just wish I had spent more time treating her like one.

I clear my throat to unclog it before lifting the blanket slowly, reaching for her right hand to clasp it in my own. Her soft skin is cool to the touch and I slowly bring her fingertips to my lips, grazing them with a tender kiss.

My God, I'm so in love with her.

I can't imagine life without her, and I don't want to even try.

She had been under the water for far too long. Dad said that after a few guys had jumped in after us, Dennis included, they had to take a pocketknife to cut her lose. She had been under for so long, that it's a pure miracle they were ever even able to bring her back, at all.

She was as good as dead, and the paramedics were about to call it. On their last attempt, they finally got a heartbeat.

I know I should be counting my blessings and enjoy hearing her beating heart, but I can't help but feel angry. We just found each other. My biggest fear is losing her.

I sit like this for a long time, just gazing down at my beautiful girl, willing her to wake up. I'm hoping that she can feel me next to her. Maybe…just maybe, if she can feel that I'm here, she'll find the will to open her eyes and end this torture for the both of us.

But she remains unmoving and all hope I felt in the beginning is slowly drifting away. I need to talk to her, but what will I say? Will she even hear me?

I glance over at the hospital door, making sure there is no one around before leaning towards Casey and speaking in a soft voice.

"Hey, beautiful," I start, holding her lifeless hand within my own. "It's me," I whisper, running a hand through her soft hair, relishing the feel of her long locks tangled within my fingers. "I need you to come home, for me."

My voice breaks on the word 'home', and I stop. I can't cry. I'm so sick of crying.

"We've been through so much," I start over, trying to find the right words. I just need to talk to her. Memories of our life together are flooding my thoughts, and I smile slightly for the first time in what feels like forever. "You know," I begin. "I remember when you started dating Sam a few months after the rent's got married. Fuck, I wanted to bash his skull in. But you looked so happy when you realized how much he liked you back. I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face. Even if it meant that I had to be miserable and damn near suicidal," I pause to sit up straighter, focusing on her slim fingers within my grasp. "But Sam's an okay guy. I was willing to give him his moment in the sun and let him be your first, because I knew at the end of the day…I was going to be your last. And that's all that mattered, Case. I love you so much, and I need you to wake up for me," I trail off as I watch her remain unmoving. "Please, Princess. Please come home to me."

It's in that moment that a fast food bag lands on the table next to me, and I freeze.

Fuck.

But I make no move to back away from her.

How much had he heard?

Not that it really matters, because I'm still holding Casey's fingers against my lips. I refuse to let her go, no matter what.

I feel a heavy hand land on my shoulder, squeezing firmly, and I know that Dad had heard enough of what I said.

He knows.

Suddenly, a nurse comes in the room to check on Casey. Just as I anticipated, she gives me a death glare and I'm fully expecting her to yell at me and tell me to get back to my own bed. Not like I'll listen, though.

"Glad to see you awake," she surprises me by saying. Even though she has total resting bitch face. But she says nothing further as she goes to Casey's other side, uncovering her other arm where a similar IV is sticking from her hand.

And that's when I see it. The bright shimmer that is unmistakable.

Sitting on Casey's ring finger is the beautiful sapphire stone.

Any doubts I had are gone.

It _was_ real. Somehow, everything that I remember happening, actually happened. For those minutes we spent below the water alone, I had spent them with Casey aboard the RMS Titanic.

…and now I'm technically engaged. I think. I never actually said those words to her in so many syllables. Okay, now I'm not so hungry anymore. I asked her on the brink of death and meant everything I said. I'm totally going to marry her. Just not tomorrow, unless she wakes up and that's what she _really_ wants. I'd never deny her anything. But no matter how madly in love you are with someone, marriage is scary for a guy…especially when you're still in high school.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts of the ridiculous cold feet I'm feeling. I don't know why I'm pondering over something so stupid when the love of my eternal existence may never wake up at all.

But I know that she will. I can just feel it.

When she wakes up, she'll remember that she loves me and that's all that I could ever ask for.


	16. Wake Me Up

**A/N: I know it's been a few chapters since I've said anything, but as always, thank you for all the kind reviews! I love seeing how many of you are enjoying this story. I'm immersed in it myself, lol. It's been difficult to keep this fast pace up and upload a new chapter every few days. Especially when they are 2,000 words or more. But your reviews definitely give me the push I need to keep going! **

**This is kind of a filler chapter, but a few significant things happen. Keep in my that Nora is having a hard time right now, so her response may not be as accepting as it would be under more normal circumstances. Thank you again, and please continue to review. **

I watched Derek die.

I can't tell you how long I looked at his lifeless body, willing death to come swiftly for me. I couldn't bare the thought of living a second longer without him. I just wanted it to be over.

You have no idea what it's like – floating in the middle of the ocean alone…next to your dead boyfriend's corpse. I was tempted to take off his life jacket and let him sink to the bottom of the sea. I couldn't bare to gaze at him a moment longer. But I was too scared to touch him and feel the nothingness. I knew that he was empty inside.

The horror seemed to last forever.

The silent ocean gently lapped against the chair that we leaned upon, taunting me.

Before he left me alone to endure the quiet torture, he said that he had heard a voice.

I never did hear that voice.

What if Derek could make it back home, but I couldn't? That possibility never crossed my mind until I saw him die so quickly. But why wasn't I dying? It made no sense. Nearly a century ago, when the Titanic sank the first time, the ship's baker lasted nearly two hours in the freezing water before he was rescued, all because he was drunk off his ass. But it's not like I had anything to drink, though I wished I had. It had to have been nearly twenty minutes before I finally felt myself starting to slip away.

I wasn't scared.

I was relieved.

And then it was over. There was nothing.

I can't tell you when I became conscious once again.

When the world touched my ears, the first thing I could hear was my mother sobbing. I wanted to reach out to her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That I'm right here. But I couldn't move.

I spent a long time screaming in my mind, willing for someone…anyone to hear me.

I was panicking, and all hope seemed lost. I'm aware of my surroundings, but on occasion, I still feel myself beginning to slip. It's exhausting trying to stay in a body that wants to give up trying when it would be so much easier to let myself drift away. At some point, I thought that death would just be easier, and I could finally relax.

But that's when I heard him.

That sweet voice that used to taunt me relentlessly.

He was now telling me that he loved me and that I had to fight. He needed me to come home.

He was okay. That's all that mattered. I could die peacefully now, but listening to how miserable he is, pushes me to fight harder. I need to wake up dammit. Why can't I wake up?

Time continued to march on after that.

I can hear the voices of my Mom and Dad. George, Lizzie, and Edwin are here, too. I haven't heard Marti, but at one point…I think I heard Abby.

Everyone is pretty quiet around me, like they're trying not to wake me up. It's kind of ironic, if you think about it.

But right now, in this very moment. It's not quiet, and I'm cringing. I can hear Mom and Derek fighting. Well, it's mostly Mom yelling and Derek being a smart-ass. Some things never change.

My Mom is the only person that Derek rarely argues with, so it's surprising. But they're fighting over me.

I wish they would shut up and take it somewhere else.

I can't even close my ears to block it out.

* * *

"How can you let this happen, Derek?! Two weeks ago, when I dropped you off at the airport, you were having your usually morning fight. And now?! Now you claim to be madly in love! Have you lost your damn mind? How can you do this to me?"

"How can I do this to you?" I say, rolling my eyes in exasperation as I continue rubbing my thumb gently across Casey's hand. "No offense, Nora. But this has nothing to do with you."

I know I'm being a total ass, and I probably shouldn't argue with Nora. But right now, she's not my stepmom. She's my girlfriend's mother who is currently looking at me like she wants to rip my head off and shove it into one of my body cavities.

I know that she's having a hard time coping with Casey's current state, and I shouldn't be pushing her over the edge. She's lashing out at me because she can't help Casey. None of us can. We're all helplessly waiting for her to live or di… I can't even think about that possibility.

"George!" Nora turns to Dad for help, and of course, he takes her side.

"Derek," my Dad says quietly, leaning against the mattress like his life depends on it. I'm pretty sure my old man is about to pass out.

"Well, it doesn't!" I say in defense, refusing to back down.

Nora takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and calm herself before speaking. "You know that I love you…and I'm glad that you're awake," she begins, and I'm not ignoring the fact that it's fucking hard for her to say those words to me. "But as long as the two of you are still children who are living under our roof, this is not happening."

"You can't stop it," I blurt out quietly, no longer screaming back. But she can't stop Casey and I from being together. Over my dead body.

"Will you speak some sense into your son," she says to Dad once again.

"Nora…" he begins. "Maybe if we set some ground rules…"

"Ground rules? So like…'no sex under our roof even though we can't be watching the two of you every minute of every day?' Those kind of ground rules? They are teenagers, George." Nora moves to Casey's left hand, uncovering it. "And what about this! We were wondering where it came from. And now I have a pretty good idea. And how exactly did you pay for it, Derek?"

"I bought it," I shrug, lying, not even trying to deny that I'm the one that gave it to her. It was only a matter of time before someone brought up the elephant in the room.

"You couldn't make enough money in ten years at Smelly Nelly's to afford something like that."

"I…bought it from a guy who was selling shit out of his trunk?" I try again. It's hard to think of a good excuse right off the top of my head when I'm being hen pecked to death. It's not like I can tell her where I _actually_ got it. Not unless I want to be committed to some looney bin.

"So, not only are you and my daughter dating…but you decided to get engaged one day after you leave home?" Fuck, who in the hell does she think she is? Judge Judy?

"We're not engaged," I scoff, kind of lying again. "It's more like a…promise ring. Yea, yea, that's it. A promise ring."

I know that I should have taken the ring off the moment I spotted it on her finger to avoid any unwanted questions. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I gave it to Casey because I love her. I can't bare the thought of taking it back…even for a moment. What is she could feel me slip it from her finger subconsciously and thought even for a moment that I didn't love her? I could never do that to her.

Plus, it's not like everyone hadn't already spotted it anyway.

"Dennis," Nora turns to Casey's Dad who is over in the corner, silently sitting in a chair. His ankle is crossed over his knee and he has dark circles under his eyes. I feel really bad for the guy. He only wanted to take us to the Bahamas.

He clears his throat, looking up for the first time in what seems like hours. "He did jump in and try to save her, Nora. He almost died, too, you know."

"I don't believe this," she says, pulling her dark hair back in exasperation, and I'm pretty sure she's about to completely crack. "So, the two of you are okay with our children dating? Is that it? After they have made our lives a living hell fighting for the past two years?!"

"Nora, let's just calm down and we can discuss this when Casey wakes up. It's not even an issue, right now," my Dad says, and he's totally right.

"I need to get out of here," she says in a rush, bending down to pick up her purse before stomping out of the room, my Dad fast on her heels.

The silence is welcomed, and I take a minute to breathe. I never imagined she would react this way. I always thought Nora kind of liked me, even if I was a total pain in the ass. Maybe she's been faking it this whole time?

Like I said, I know that's she's on the verge of having a mental breakdown because Casey continues to show no signs of waking up. I was discharged today, but I refuse to leave the hospital. I never actually told Nora about Casey and me. She figured it out on her own.

I can't hide the love that I feel for my girl. I'm never going to try to hide it again. I've spent two years of pure agony trying to act like I don't give a shit, and it's been the hardest two years of my life.

Up until this moment, that is – seeing Casey in a coma and being powerless to save her, is much worse.

I stand up, fixing Casey's blankets after Nora had pushes them down. I tuck them around her and under her chin, trying to stay busy and act like I don't give a fuck what Nora thinks and doing a bad job at hiding my emotions. I can feel Dennis staring at me, his gaze heavy.

"She'll come around," he says, his voice cutting into me like a knife. Shit. I just wish he would look away. "It may take a little while, but she's having a hard time with this. We all are. I don't think she was ready for another bomb to drop on her like that."

"I didn't tell her," I say, feeling defensive once again. I never meant to make Nora completely lose her shit.

"No," he agrees, rising slowly before moving to stand across from me. He goes to smooth down Casey's hair, smiling gently down at his daughter. "But it's kind of obvious how you feel."

"So, I'm just supposed to act like I don't care; that I'm not completely breaking on the inside?" I'm raising my voice out of anger and helplessness. I'm just lucky that Dennis is remaining so calm.

I lean against the bed, stooping my shoulders in defeat.

"No, Derek," he whispers, sitting on the edge of bed with his back turned to me. "I know that you love my little girl. I've always known. You may not realize this, but you being here – it's helping her to hold on. There's no doubt in my mind of that and I'm grateful for it."

He begins to chuckle while his words continue to seep into me. "No one can hate someone that much, you know? The way Casey hated you. There was too much passion behind it. She's always been better at hiding her feelings than you have, Derek. But I could still tell she was in love with you."

I swallow hard. "Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because it's not going to be easy. No one is going to understand, Derek. Not your friends…not your neighbors. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility that Nora may never come around, either. You're going to have to fight like hell for it, if it's what you both really want," he looks over his shoulder at me, raising one eyebrow in question. "Is it want you really want?"

"More than anything," I say without hesitation. She's all I'll ever want.

"She could do worse, then." Dennis says, and I smile at his words. "Not by much…but you're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be."


	17. She Can Hear Us

Nora kicked me out of the hospital room.

I had the best of intentions! I swear it!

But considering she's not too keen on the idea of me and Casey in general, I probably shouldn't have suggested being the one to give her a sponge bath.

I know that I'm hovering, and I need to back off a little bit. But I can't help myself. I need to keep busy or I'm going to end up blowing my brains out from all the stress.

I was beginning to smell like a dump truck anyway, so I decided to catch a cab to Dennis' place and take a shower before heading back. Dad thinks that I should stay away for a day or two and catch up on some much-needed sleep.

But I know he's only suggesting that because Nora can't stand to be around me right now. He's taking her side without _actually_ saying he's taking her side. Just the sight of me is stressing her out, and I know that when Casey wakes up, everything will be okay. She'll come around eventually, but right now, everyone is walking on eggshells.

But how am I supposed to stay away from her, even for a little while? What if she wakes up while I'm gone? What if something happens to her, and I'm not there? What if she _can_ hear me talking to her and she notices that I'm gone? She'll think I don't care, which couldn't be furthest from the truth.

I place my forearm against the tiled wall, bowing my head forward as I let the hot water pound against my tense muscles. How in the hell did we get here? We were supposed to go to the Bahamas, fighting and screaming the entire way. Fuck, I would welcome a lifetime of constant sparing matches with Casey if she would just wake the hell up. And while the kissing and lovey-dove shit is nice, I'm beginning to miss the screams.

What I wouldn't give for just one good 'Der-ek!' right about now.

"Hey, bro! You got a minute?" Edwin's squeaky voice interrupts my thoughts and I'm instantly annoyed. That kid does not believe in knocking.

"Unless there is a pizza waiting for me, get the hell out."

"So you and Casey, huh?" he says, slamming the door loudly and ignoring my demand. I hate when he does that.

"Not now, Ed," I sigh, trying to go back to enjoying my shower the best I can.

Silence follows, and I think that maybe he gets the hint. But I'm wrong when he begins to speak once more. "I heard Nora talking to Dennis about you guys last night when they thought Lizzie and me were asleep."

"What's new?" I say sarcastically, my voice muffled as I bury my head in my forearm, willing my little brother to shut up. I can only imagine what Nora is saying when I'm not around considering the shit she's been saying right to my face. I cringe at the thought.

"Listen, I think it's pretty gross that you and Casey are hooking up and all…"

"We aren't hooking up," I interrupt, and my last nerve is about to explode.

"Or dating, or whatever…but I don't think Nora cares about the whole step-sibling thing as much as you might think."

"And why do you say that?" I ask, sarcasm dripping with each word I speak.

He pauses. "Well…because I believe the words that she used last night to describe you were 'whoring womanizer.' She totally thinks you're going to use and abuse, Casey, I think. I just thought that maybe you should know why she's been so down your throat since finding out about the two of you."

Edwin's words make my blood run cold despite the steam swirling around the bathroom.

I whip my head out of the curtain, running my hand over my face to clear my vision before pinning him with an exasperated look. "Why in the fuck would she think that?!"

"I…I don't know," he stammers, shrugging his shoulder nervously while sitting on the toilet seat. He's totally lying.

"Edwwwwinnnn."

"Okay, okay. She was telling Dennis about you sneaking a different girl in every other night and how Dad just turns the other cheek instead of getting onto you about it, or whatever."

I narrow my eyes.

Now it was all starting to make sense. She's worried about me hurting Casey. I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than ever hurt my beautiful girl.

"Three girls. I've snuck three girls in. And she's telling Dennis it's every other night? Unbelievable." I'm beginning to understand Nora's disdain because I've now set my sights upon her daughter. But she is totally exaggerating. I close the curtain and start to wash, feeling the need to stay busy once more.

Granted, I probably would have snuck girls in a lot more if it weren't for the pretty brunette whose room is directly next to mine. Dad did get onto me once about it, but I just rolled my eyes and acted like it was no big deal. He's never been the best at discipline, but he has tried to straighten me up. He stuck his foot in my door when I had Kendra in my room, and he slaps me upside the head whenever I cheat…but he knows that he's powerless to stop me from doing what I really want to do.

And that includes making Casey mine.

The last time I snuck a girl in, I knew that Casey heard us because her eyes were red rimmed the next morning when she whipped past me to get into the bathroom. She didn't talk to me for three days after that…not so much as a fight. When I tried to tease her at supper, she ignored me completely. Even the family was shocked.

I know that I should have guessed that she had a thing for me back then, too, but I couldn't bring myself to entertain the idea for long. I was just setting myself up for disappointment if I was wrong.

But not only was that the last time I ever snuck a girl into my room…

It was the last time I ever screwed around. Period.

It's been eight months and sixteen days since I made Casey cry.

Sure, up until a few weeks ago, I would still date a girl and flirt with her shamelessly. But that's as far as it went. I was just passing the time until I could finally have what I really wanted…Casey. And now that I have her, I'm never going to screw it up. I'm never letting her go.

I just need her to wake up so we can put this entire nightmare behind us and move forward with our relationship.

"Do you love her?" Edwin asks, breaking into my thoughts once more. I completely forgot that he was still here.

"Yea," I answer softly, but without hesitation. I've never loved anyone the way I love Casey.

"Then why do you treat her the way you do?"

I sigh, fighting the urge to tell him to mind his own damn business, but I somehow refrain. The question makes my eyes burn with tears.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot, Ed, that's why," I say truthfully, leaning against the tiles once more. "But I'll never treat her that way again. I swear it."

* * *

I need a major haircut. Even for me.

I run a hand through my wet hair and shake it to the side as it falls in my eyes.

Usually, I like to wear my hair a bit longer, but it's starting to get out of control. While we were on the Titanic, Casey started running her fingers through it absentmindedly every time she leaned over to kiss me on my neck. I'm pretty sure she likes it when I wear it longer.

I shiver at the memory.

I sit down in front of Dennis' laptop, drumming my fingers wildly while looking at the screensaver. I've been avoiding this for far too long. I know that it was real. There isn't a doubt in my mind.

But what if we still failed to change anything? What if history really can't be altered, and we couldn't save everyone? Not really.

What if we never saved Declan and Bessie?

The thought is terrifying, but there is only one way to find out.

I go to Google, quickly typing it in before I lose my nerve, and hit enter. Instantly, it pops up. There it is. The same ship that Casey and I rode down into the freezing cold Atlantic only a short while ago. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I feel like I'm going to puke. I click on the page, forcing my eyes to focus so I can read the words.

I'm skimming each paragraph, and words such as _2,208 passengers, iceberg, _and_ 2 hours and 40 minutes_, jump out of me. Everything is the exact same, and I'm beginning to feel sick to my stomach all over again.

But then I see it. I'm momentarily convinced that my eyes are playing tricks on me and I'm losing my mind.

We did it.

We really fucking did it.

_173 members of the crew lost their lives when the ship struck an iceberg on the starboard side, trapping many below deck in the boiler rooms as the watertight doors closed. Those that were able to escape joined others on the boat deck as they waited anxiously for the nearby Californian to arrive. This maritime disaster could have been far worse, considering there were only enough lifeboats for less than half of the passengers aboard. The Californian arrived less than an hour before the Titanic sank. Eye witnessed said that from a distance, they could see the ship break in half before the stern rose vertically within the water, disappearing below the sea at 2:20 am on April 15__th__. 2,035 passengers and crew survived the disaster and arrived in New York on April 18, 1912. _

As I read those words over and over again, I start to laugh.

After everything that we've been through, something good actually came out of this hellish ordeal. I can see Edwin and Lizzie eyeing me strangely as they watch TV, and I'm glad that Marti is with Mom because she would be asking me a ridiculous amount of questions. Questions that I'll never be able to answer.

Just then, my cell phone goes off and I grab it before the first ring is finished.

"Hello," I say quickly, sobering as I wait anxiously.

"Derek," Dad says, and I freeze. Why is he calling me? I'm instantly beginning to freak out. What if he's calling to tell me that Casey…?

"Yea. What happened?" My voice is shaking.

"I think you should come back to the hospital."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" I ask rapidly, the blood pumping loudly in my ears.

"No, no. It's nothing like that," he says quickly, and I relax slowly, willing my heart to stop racing. "She's able to move, Derek. She's responding by squeezing her fingers when we ask her questions. She can hear us and the Doctor's suspect that she can fully wake up at any time. I know that you'll want to be here when she does. Bring the kids with you."

"I'm on my way," I say, hanging up the phone and barking at Edwin and Lizzie to move their asses. My girl is going to wake up. The relief I feel is indescribable to know that Casey can move, even if it's only the tiniest bit. She can communicate in her own little way and I'm wondering how long she's been aware of her surroundings, unable to move? The thought is terrifying, but all that matters is that she's going to wake up. I know that she will.

I never should have left to begin with, because I'll never forgive myself if I'm not there when she opens those gorgeous blue eyes that I've missed so much.


	18. My Person

"Princess? Can you hear me?" I whisper to Casey, holding her limp hand within my own. I wait patiently for her to respond. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I know that nothing will change between us. We promised each other that nothing would change. I fully intend to keep that vow. "I'm here. I'm so sorry I ever left," I say to her, hoping that she will understand.

I went to go take a shower and tried my hardest to give Nora what she wanted.

Space.

But in two short hours, I can visibly see the progress Casey has made while I was gone. I can't believe I ever left her side to begin with. I don't give a shit that Nora kicked me out. I should have stayed. It's my own fucking fault.

But I'm here now. Even though she's moving the slightest bit, I made it before she fully woke up. That's all that matters.

As soon as the cab stopped in front of the hospital, I threw Dad's credit card to Edwin and ran inside. I ran so fast, I didn't stop until I reached her. I'm still trying to catch my breath, and I can faintly hear Dad trying to talk to me, but I'm ignoring him. I need to know that Casey can hear me.

Even though her eyes remain closed, I can see them moving rapidly beneath her lids like she is desperately trying to open them. She's so close to coming back to me. I know it.

And then several more second's tick by before I feel it.

The smallest squeeze of my hand.

I let out a small laugh in relief. I've never been more grateful in my life. I lift her hand for a kiss, murmuring words of encouragement to her. Even though it's only been two weeks since I've heard her sweet voice, it feels like a lifetime. I don't know what I would have done if I had to watch her in this state for years. I meant even word I said when I promised I would never leave. I would wait forever if that's what it took.

I take this moment to look up, a tearful grin on my face.

But I freeze when I see Nora gazing at me with a mixture of curiosity and something else that I can't quite put my finger on. Her arms are crossed and she's studying me. I hadn't even noticed her presence until this moment. But even though she is standing only a few feet away, I couldn't care less.

All that matters right now is that Casey knows I'm here.

Eventually – sometime soon – Nora and I are going to have to hash this out, but now is not the time. At least I understand her reservations, and my actions are going to have to show her how serious I am about her daughter. I have a feeling that words aren't going to matter much to Nora where Casey is concerned.

I completely understand.

When it comes to girls, I am a total pig. Was! I _was _a total pig. But that's not who I am anymore. People can change. She's not even giving me a chance to prove myself, but I'm hoping that one day she'll give me the opportunity.

I'm no longer her stepson, only. I'm her daughter's boyfriend…maybe even fiancé. But she doesn't need to know that right now. She's on the brink of murdering me, as it is.

However, I'm the man that loves Casey. I plan on being the father of her grandchildren, so she better get used to the idea now, rather than later. I'm not going anywhere.

I gaze back down at my girl before dropped a kiss on the top of her head, moving my lips to her ear. Some things need to stay just between us.

"Do you remember what happened, Case? After we drown?" Immediately, she presses her fingers into my hand. Her response time is already improving, and it's only been minutes.

I breathe out a sigh of relief to know that she doesn't have amnesia. I would gladly woo her all over again if I had too but being able to pick up where we left off is much sweeter. We have a secret that will stay between us forever; that we can always share.

Our secret will begin with the Titanic and our intense kiss in that stairwell; two years of bottled up tension bursting forth all at once. It will end with the way we said we loved one another right before we died. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her alone in that freezing cold Atlantic Ocean. But I couldn't stay, and now I know why. She was so close to losing her life, that she had a hard time finding her way home.

But I'm so proud of her. She did find her way, even if she experienced a hiccup in the form of a coma along the way.

"Do you remember that I love you?" I whisper, and when she responds in affirmation, I grin. "I do, sweetheart. I really do. I love you so much, it hurts."

I don't ask any more questions, but I can feel Casey begin to squeeze my hand rapidly. She wants to talk to me, but she can't. I can feel the desperation in her touch, and I ache for her. She can't say the words that she's dying to speak.

"It's okay…I know how you feel, Casey. Just relax…"

"Derek," Dad says, squeezing me on the shoulder to try to gain my full attention. Reluctantly, I look in his direction for a moment, and when I do, I notice that we're alone.

I'm momentarily disoriented, trying to bring myself back from the euphoric high that I'm feeling.

"Hmmm?"

He gives a heavy sigh before patting me on the back. He looks distracted, peeking over his shoulder. "This whole ordeal has been really tough on all of us, Derek, but could you be a little more sensitive to Nora's feelings…please. I called you because I knew that you would want to be here, but Casey _is_ her daughter, so I think that it would be best if you – if both us step back for a few minutes and let her have this time with Casey. Alone."

What did he just say?

He has got to be out of his fucking mind if thinks I'm going anywhere just to preserve Nora's precious feelings. Listen, I get it. I do. I know that I'm acting like some overprotective husband who has dibs on Casey's well-being. But she _is_ mine. I don't care what anyone else thinks.

"I'm going to pretend like you just didn't say that," I say, trying my best to go back to ignoring everyone and everything around me. Everyone but Casey as I stroke her hair, willing for her to open her eyes.

"Derek…"

"I just left for two hours because Nora kicked me out!" I burst. I can feel the anger that I've been bottling up inside. It's rising to the surface, and I'm not sure how much longer I can refrain from exploding. "I know that she thinks Casey is some passing phase for me, but she's not. What more do you want? What more do I have to do to prove to you guys that I love her?" I pause, taking a moment to collect my thoughts and keep myself from going completely crazy. I can see my dad look away in guilt, but he's also tired and extremely worn down. It's written all over him. I don't want to go off on him. But I feel like I have no other choice. I lower my voice before taking a seat on the edge of the stool next to me.

"I know that I've always treated her like shit," I begin. It needs to come out. Even if it's not Nora who I'm saying these words to. Call it a practice run, if you will. "But has it ever occurred to either of you why I've always made fun of her; made her life a living hell? I was trying…I was trying so hard to push her away. I tried _so_ hard not to feel it. I always knew that eventually, I would give in. Maybe college? Maybe at thirty years old when I'm a washed-up Hockey player and Casey is some big shot lawyer or…fuck, I don't know…a thoracic surgeon. Because she's all smart and shit, and I'm not…I know that I'm not good enough for her, but I swear I have the best of intentions."

I risk a glance at my dad for the first time since speaking, and he's watching me with his undivided attention like he is letting every word I'm saying seep into him. I take that as a good sign. "I know that no matter what I say to Nora…it won't make any difference."

"You don't know that," he interrupts me with a definite tone, his voice soft. "You said all the right things, Derek. I just don't want you to be surprised it if takes us a little while to adjust. The thought of you and Casey…well, it's a lot to take in. You need to understand that."

"I do," I say quickly. "You guys can take all the time in world, but it won't make any difference. I love her, G. I'm not going to hurt her. I've loved her since the moment I laid my eyes on her, I'm sure of it. She had that hideous retainer and she was all nerdy and shit. She tried to tell me a math joke. A math joke! The thought of us together was so fucking stupid, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. Even for a second," I say truthful, letting out a small laugh as I think back over the past two years. The memories are flooding back to me. Like the way I put my hand on hers at we plotted a way to break up our parents. She totally pulled away from me. I could hear the feigned disgust in her voice. She didn't mean it. She totally wanted me.

Or the way I offered her a piece of cake off my fork after we thought Operation Disengagement worked. I felt relief at knowing she wouldn't be my stepsister. I could make my move, even if she was pretending like she hated my guts. But when we totally failed, I wasn't completely upset if I'm being one-hundred percent honest. I'd have her all to myself. I'd have her underneath the same roof.

"But that fire I felt…the fire I feel…I've never experienced anything like it."

* * *

I can't tell the difference.

In my mind, I'm the same.

But I know that I'm not.

I'm making progress, because I can hear the excitement.

They can feel me squeezing their fingers. I'm trying to focus on my actions, listening to every word that is spoken. I know that I need to respond appropriately, or they won't believe that I'm still in here; trapped and terrified.

I've been trying for so long to communicate with my family. I've been able to hear them talking in hushed tones. I've been able to hear them crying and fighting.

I could hear my mom kicking Derek out, and I wanted to yell at them both for being childish.

I never wanted him to leave, but I sure as hell didn't want him to give me a sponge bath. He's such an ass sometimes, but I totally love him for it.

And even though I've been able to hear Mom saying terrible things about him to Dad and George, it wasn't until she demanded that my stepdad not call Derek to come back to the hospital, that I really started to resent her.

I understand her fears. I really do.

I had the same reservations after I kissed Derek and he nearly took my virginity in that stairwell. I knew that I was completely and utterly infatuated with him, otherwise, I never would have entertained the idea of letting him have his way with me. I wasn't going to stop him. I needed him to stop on his own, and I'm grateful that he had.

After that, I was terrified that he was going to hurt me eventually.

But as the days ticked by, he seemed to always put me first. He would kiss me like me meant it and try to shield me from any news that could potentially break my spirit. And now that I'm unable to communicate with the world, knowing that he is here despite the fact that I may never have known of his presence, just confirms how much I really do mean to him.

Its hard to fathom the possibility of me choosing Derek over my mom, but she's walking a fine line, and I'm over it.

I need to wake up to let her know that I choose him. I'm always going to choose him, and I want her to be okay with that. I don't want her to think that I'll ever love her any less.

But he's my person.

He's _always_ been my person.

Even when I used to hate him for making my life miserable on a daily basis. We were kids. It's what kids do when you crush on someone; fight and make fun of one another.

I was starting to panic when I failed to hear Derek's voice. Where was he? I knew that I couldn't do this without him. I never heard George call him, and I was beginning to wonder if he ever would? Maybe my mom did talk him out of it. I prayed that she hadn't.

But then I heard him. I could feel his warm touch.

I could feel his fingers grasping mind, and suddenly, all seemed right with the world. My heart instantly slowed to a steady beat, and I felt more relaxed. He was asking me questions, and I squeezed his hand lightly like I had everyone else. But when he asked if I remembered that he loved me, I couldn't contain it. I needed him to know that I never doubted a word he's ever said to me.

And even thought he's talking to George, I'm still squeezing his hand, letting him know that I'm here.

I'm trying so hard to open my eyes. I have to open my eyes.

Suddenly, my stubborn will is beginning to shine through.

I bright white light burns my eyes, and I pray that I'm not at the pearly gates of heaven. That's how blinding it is. I take a few moments to adjust, willing my vision to clear. I squint at the sudden assault to my retinas, but the pain is nothing compared to the emotional scaring I've felt from being comatose.

But then I see him once my blurred vision settles.

He's wearing a green sweater, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and his head is turned to the side. I have a beautiful view of his neck, and I would give anything to press my lips against it and feel his heartbeat from underneath my touch. I'm still squeezing his fingers, trying to get his attention.

I can't find my voice.

But since I have been squeezing his hand continuously for several minutes, he thinks nothing of it.

I take a moment to listen to the sweet words he's speaking, remembering the same fond memory at that small table where Derek and I shared our first laugh together.

"I've loved her since the moment I laid my eyes on her, I'm sure of it. She had that hideous retainer and she was all nerdy and shit. She tried to tell me a math joke. A math joke! The thought of us together was so fucking stupid, but I couldn't get her out of my mind. Even for a second," he says, taking a moment, to rub his hand on the back of his neck. I stop squeezing his fingers and want nothing more that to reach up and tell him that everything is okay. I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm never leaving him again. He starts to speak again, oblivious to the fact that I have finally awoken. "But that fire I felt…the fire I feel…I've never experienced anything like it."

"Derek," George interrupts, and for the first time, I notice that my stepdad is looking directly at me, his features full of relief and pure excitement.

"Dad…"

"Derek!" he says more firmly. He nods his head in my direction, and that's when Derek looks down at me, those glorious dark eyes instantly softening. He takes in the site of me for a mere moment before closing them, a tear escaping, running down his cheek. I think he's half overwhelmed and half terrified. I don't think he was expecting for my eyes to be open yet, pouring into him. That would freak anyone out.

He cradles his skull, taking a shaky breath.

I want to reach up and wipe that tear away, but I can't. I just awoke from a coma. I know I'll need time to recover. I can't fully move my body. But I'm awake. That's all that matters.

Derek hesitates briefly before bringing his lips to my hand, dropping a soft kiss. His next words pour into me, and for the first time since I met him…one month before my fifteenth birthday…I'm grateful that our parents met and married one another. Otherwise, I never would have found my person.

"Welcome home, beautiful," he says gazing down at me, his voice laced with emotion. I can see the love in his eyes. I can feel my mouth lifting in a small smile, but I still can't speak no matter how hard I try.

So, I settle on the next best thing.

I mouth those three little words to him before I feel myself slowly drift back into an exhausted sleep. I can't fight it, no matter how hard I try. I want to spend time with him, but it will have to wait. After countless hours of trying to wake up, I'm completely and utterly beat.

We now have all the time in the world.

I'm going to be fine…we can finally have that life together that I want so badly. The life that Derek promised me we would have the moment he slipped that beautiful ring on my finger.

He promised he would always be there, and so far, he has done a pretty good job of keeping that vow.


	19. All That Really Matters

I'm gazing through the open blinds at my children.

Derek is sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg dangling over the side while gingerly spooning soup into Casey's mouth. She tried to feed herself, but she doesn't have enough strength in her arms yet. She's barely able to talk, and even though I'm grateful that she woke up, I can't help but feel angry and resentful.

I can see her smile at something he said, but then I can see her giving him a seething look just as quickly.

I'm sure she would be smacking him if she could. Some things never change.

Despite the reservations I have towards Derek, they do look kind of cute together. But I'm still terrified that he'll hurt her. I've seen him with one serious girlfriend and countless dates. And even though he appears to like them in the beginning, he always ends up bored. He's a teenage boy. That's what he is supposed to do, but Casey is my daughter, and I refuse to let her get hurt.

I can feel Dennis move to stand next to me. I cross my arms like I'm protecting myself, though I don't know what from. This is Dennis we're talking about. I was with the man for twenty years; married for sixteen. And while the end of our marriage was anything but perfect, he's one of the best men I've ever known, aside from George, that is. And I know that I should trust his judgement when it comes to Derek. But that is much easier said than done.

I clear my throat before speaking. "She…ummm…she didn't want me. She wanted Derek."

To my surprise, Dennis chuckles, and I have the sudden urge to reach up and scratch his eyes out. But I've been going off on him for days because he's constantly trying to defend my stepson. I know how he feels about Derek.

And I think I'm so angry because he knew before I did.

About a year and a half ago when he came to visit, he told me that he could see it. I laughed over the phone and said 'don't be ridiculous. They hate each other.'

But he could still see it. How could he see it?! One time! He saw them together one time, and he instantly knew.

I live with them for two years, and it never occurred to me that the fighting was something more.

"It's young love, Nora," he speaks, looking at me sideways with a somewhat amused gaze. He lowers his voice, "talk to him. Let him say his peace, and if you still feel like he's messing around…then I'll go buy a gun and threaten him within an inch of his life."

I chuckle at the thought. "Tempting," I say, before wrinkling my brow in confusion at something else that has been bothering me. "Do you know when Derek gave Casey the ring?"

Dennis sighs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit, rocking back on his heels. "I've been trying to figure it out myself."

"They were fighting like crazy when I dropped them off at the airport."

"They were fighting the morning of the cruise, too. But on the other hand, he did risk his life to save her," he finishes. He does make a good point. Everyone keeps reminding me of Derek's sacrifice. For that alone, I should be giving him a thousand chances. "And as for the ring, I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing it when she fell in. By the time we pulled her out of the water, there it was…shimmering in all its glory."

"I don't understand it..."

"Maybe some things aren't meant to be understood, Nora," Dennis says to me, gazing through the blinds with a blank expression. "We just have to trust in it and stop analyzing every little aspect. Otherwise, we would drive ourselves crazy thinking about it."

I bite on my bottom lip, sighing. Maybe Dennis is right, as hard as that is for me to admit to myself. I look straight ahead once more, just in time to see Derek leaning forward to kiss Casey lightly on the lips.

It's hard to watch considering the doubts that are constantly plaguing my mind, but I have to admit that it's better than the screaming. It's better than the tears and physical fighting.

They physically fight sometimes.

Derek has had a scratch or two before, and one time he had an actual handprint on his face, though he wouldn't tell us where it came from. But I already knew. Sometimes, Casey can't control her emotions, especially when Derek is hell bent on pushing every last button she possesses.

But I've never seen any physical signs of Casey being hurt, aside from the occasional wrestling match.

However, there was one time when they were arguing (like they always do) over sexism in the house. She was digging into his last nerve, so he tossed her over his shoulder. I had zero idea of what he had planned, but when he through open the front door, I had a pretty good idea.

He tossed her off the front porch, sending her flying through the air, until she landed in the yard several feet below.

Granted, there was two feet of snow on the ground to soften her impact but seeing her soaring through the air from my spot in the kitchen, had been hilarious. I chuckle at the memory. The thought of them together is so ridiculous, that I can't stop myself from laughing.

I'm laughing so hard that Dennis is looking at me like I've lost my mind. I can see Derek and Casey turn my way. They can clearly hear me, and I'm pretty sure that everyone within ear shot is beginning to think I've lost my mind.

Maybe I have. I've been feeling my sanity slipping away ever since I got that terrifying call to let me know that our kids were on the brink of death.

I suddenly sober in that moment, trying to force myself to put everything into perspective. They are alive. That's all that really matters. It's time for me to stop fighting the inevitable.

"I think Derek and I should have that little chat now."

* * *

"And that's when I told him to kiss my ass."

I open my mouth, letting Derek spoon feed me soup. He's telling me about the doctor he got into it with for not going home and getting some rest after being discharged from the hospital. I'm glad he never left me except for that short while, but I do wish he would have listened. While he does appear to be doing fine, the dark circles under his eyes are a bit shocking.

Of course, I'm sure I look much worse. I don't even want to gaze into a mirror and find out. I shudder at the thought.

Right now, I'm finding it a chore to eat. Surprisingly, I'm not very hungry and it's a bit difficult to swallow. But Mom and Derek insisted that I try. At least that's one thing they both could agree on, and I was more than willing to go along with it. If it stopped the bickering for two seconds, I'd try to shove a damn brick down my throat if that's what it took.

From the moment I woke up, I only had eyes for Derek. I tried not to. I really did.

Mom was standing next to me, and I think she was expecting me to set the story straight and tell her that Derek was delusional and there was nothing between us. When she witnessed the exact opposite, and the way he kissed me on my lips…the way I let him, she was more hurt than angry. I really hope she does get over it soon. I hate seeing her like this.

I'm half scared that she's going to forbid me to see him. But it won't make any difference. I've never been the rebellious type, but if that's what it comes to, I'm afraid I'm going to have to be.

I can see her staring at us through the open blinds, her arms crossed. She looks away every now and then whenever she notices me looking at her.

"Either I'm boring you to death, or your Mom is staring daggers. Am I right?"

I turn my head back to Derek, nodding it slightly and smiling. "H…how did you know?" I say, forcing myself to get the words out. Talking is extremely difficult right now, but I've been silent for far too long.

Derek gives me a heart stopping grin. It's the first full sentence I've been able to speak since waking up. "Nice one, McDonald. I knew you'd find your voice eventually. You always do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grit, breathing deep after talking quickly.

"It means you're a big mouth, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I give him my best seething look, but I've shamelessly missed the little jabs. After all, his words are much tamer than they used to be. Normally, he would have called me a bitch and walked it off. I guess 'big mouth' isn't so bad.

"I…I can't believe you called me ugly."

"Now why in the hell would I call you ugly? You need to get your hearing checked."

I shake my head quickly, recalling the sweet speech he was telling George the moment my body finally chose to wake up. "You said I was ugly when we first met."

Derek barks out a laugh, and I try to keep from smiling. He looks so gorgeous, even with the black rims around his eyes. "I said your _retainer_ was ugly. You, on the other hand, were a total knockout. I'm guessing you didn't hear all the lovey-dovey shit I said in between, huh? Only you would focus on the bad stuff, so you could yell at me."

"You also called me a nerd," I finish, making a point before plastering my face with a smirk. "But I loved you, too. Even when you were being a giant ass from the beginning."

"Is that so?" Derek asks, leaning down to lightly kiss my lips. It's the dozenth kiss he's giving me since I've woken up, and I haven't fought a single one of them. Each one is gentle and romantic. As nice as they are, I'm yearning to feel his arms around me, pressing into me with the same urgent need we had experienced so often not long ago.

"I love you, Derek," I say with all sincerity.

"Love you, too…nerd," he finished with a wink.

I narrow my eyes, jutting my bottom lip out in feigned annoyance. He's still my Derek, even if he has gone soft recently.

Just then, I can hear my Mom laughing hysterically. Derek and I turn our head in confusion at the exact same time. She's standing next to my Dad, and he's looking at her like she's gone completely insane, too.

"Your Mom _really_ isn't taking this well."

No…no she isn't.


	20. First to Give In

I'm at a small diner nursing my coffee, gazing back at Nora with the same silent apprehension that she is currently giving me.

She said that she wanted to 'talk,' but she's not saying anything.

Right now, we're having a staring contest, both of us refusing to speak first.

Can you say awkward?

She's waiting for me to begin, but what in the hell am I supposed to say? I'm convinced that no matter what spiel I ramble off to her, she won't believe a word of it. She'll say I'm using Casey for my own sick amusement. I've heard it all before.

Nora clears her throat, and I can see the wheels turning in her head as I bring the cup to my lips and take a sip. I refuse to be the first to give in. After all, I'm the one that _she_ should be apologizing to.

Maybe then I can freely tell her how much I care about Casey and that I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard she fights against us.

"Are we really not going to say anything?" she sighs, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her tone is much different than it has been, and I'm completely baffled. But I'm too scared to get my hopes up. This has to be some kind of trick.

"I'm not sure there is much to say," I lie.

"My God, Derek, do you really believe that?" she asks, running a hand through her hair before looking thoughtfully out the window. She looks like she's a million miles away. It's not hard to miss how much she's aged in such a short amount of time. When she begins to speak again, I freeze. "Dennis said that I should talk to you; that I should give you a chance to prove yourself. But you need to understand that this came out of nowhere Derek – at the worst possible time imaginable. It makes no sense to me. Why? After all this time? Why after all the fighting and the hatred?"

"Nora…"

"That's not what I want for Casey," she interrupts me, and I can feel my chest beating unnaturally.

I furrow my brow, leaning forward to rest my arms on the table. "What is it you don't want for Casey?" I whisper anxiously, treading lightly.

"For her to end up with someone like you," she blurts out, and it instantly feels like a knife has been shoved into my gut. "It's not right, Derek. Yes, I worry about your wandering eye and how easily you get bored. I worry about a lot of things…but most of all, I worry about…about the – the way you treat her."

"I haven't been that bad, Nora," I scoff, trying to make light of what she just said. She's blowing this way out of proportion. It's not like I've ever beat on Casey physically. Sure, I've tossed her around a few times, but I've never left a mark. At least none that I'm aware of. I used to berate Casey to get a rise out of her, and nothing more. I thought she was hot when she was screaming at me. I was a stupid teenage boy. What do you expect?

"You've always gone out of your way to make her miserable."

"And now I'm going out of my way to fix it," I say in defense, not believing the conversation we're having. "Have you not seen me with her for the past two weeks!"

"She had to have an emergency appendectomy, and all you cared about was ruining her birthday party," Nora says in a rush, and I can feel the strain in her voice. "Your complete lack of empathy scares me sometimes."

I open my mouth to bark back and defend myself, but then shut it just as quickly. People can live without an appendix. It's not like she was having open heart surgery.

As I gaze back at Nora, whose eyes are red rimmed with tears and anger, I suddenly realize that she's right. I've been horrible to Casey in more ways than even I have realized. Sure, I was the first person there when she woke up, and I made sure to video tape the party for her, but I never gave a shit about her surgery. I automatically took for granted that she was going to be okay.

I never should have gone to that party to begin with.

I only cared about what _I_ wanted.

It's always been about me.

Until now.

"I'm not going to sit here and try to convince you that I'm good for Casey. I'm not. I know that. I'm a shitty person who doesn't deserve someone so amazing. She's beautiful and perfect inside and out. She's everything I'm not. But you think that our relationship happened out of nowhere," I ask, determined to meet Nora's eye no matter how difficult it may be. I take a moment to find the right words, but I'm not sure that's possible. I swallow hard. "Her and I…we've been dancing around each other for far too long. Since day one. When I heard her screaming before she hit the water…I didn't hesitate for one second before jumping in after her. I can't imagine my life without her, Nora. You have to believe me. I'll never treat her like that again."

Several moments of silence linger on. What else am I supposed to say here? Nora's eyes have softened considerably. She looks frozen, but she's gazing at me like she's seeing me for the first time. "I do understand your concerns, but you don't know what it was like watching her die right before my eyes. I was powerless to stop it. I couldn't save her, and that will haunt me until the day I die. But I do love her. I'll never want anyone else."

"You're both still so young, Derek. You don't know that," she says, and I have a feeling she's doubting her own words. Maybe I can break through after all.

"I do," I state firmly, my jaw clenching tight. "I've always wanted her. I've just been waiting for the time to be right. And let me tell you, this is the shittiest timing ever. I get that. But it's happening, so you can either be happy for us, or continue fighting against us. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you ride my ass."

"Even if it takes me years to get use to the idea?" Nora questions, that same small smirk returning on her lips.

I nod, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "Even if it takes decades."

"Okay," she says, surprising me. She's nodding her head, and I'm convinced I misheard her. No way can it be that easy.

"Okay?"

"Okay. But if you slip back into your old nasty habits," she says, pointing a figure at me, "then there will be World War III in our house. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," I say quickly, knowing that I can keep that promise. I fully intend to perch Casey upon a pedestal for the rest of our lives. She's my Queen, and I'll forever treat her like one, there's no doubt. I take another sip, spitting it out at Nora's next statement.

"And there will be no sex. Understood?"

I cough, choking, not expecting our serious conversation to take such a drastic turn. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she says in a smug voice as she delicately cuts into her cold pancakes. Neither of us have touched a bite of our food until now.

"Nora…"

"My child is sixteen years old," she states firmly, pointing her fork in my direction. "I know you, Derek. I know what's running through that hormonal teenage head of yours. There will be no sex…or once again, there will be World War III in our house."

I'm now gazing at Nora like she has three heads. I can't help myself. Okay, I get it. Casey and I are underaged. Any parent would forbid such a thing, but come on?! We're talking about years of built up sexual tension. The last thing I want to do is talk to Nora about something so personal, especially when it concerns her precious perfect daughter who can do no wrong. But I'm not going to lie to her either.

I can slowly feel the old Derek creeping to the surface, and I'm trying my best to keep him down. But despite my efforts, I roll my eyes. "I know how to use protection, Nora," I say, leaving out the part where I almost took her virginity without a condom in site. That kiss had me losing what little sense I ever had to begin with.

Nora drops her fork with a loud clank, startling everyone in the small diner. I look around, noticing several pairs of eyes on us, and I soon realize that maybe I should have lied after all. "That is not the point," she says through gritted teeth.

I hold her gaze steady, "I get your point, but…"

"No, I don't think you do," she cuts me off once again. "Otherwise, we would not be having this conversation."

"Fine," I growl, hitting my fork hard against my plate, picking the entire pancake up and shoving it into my mouth. I have to stuff my face to keep from saying something I might regret.

"Good," Nora smiles brightly for the first time in what seems like ages. "I'm glad we're finally on the same page.

"Mmhmm," I moan half-heartedly, more annoyed now than ever. I know that it shouldn't matter, but let's get real. It totally does. The love of my life almost died…_we_ almost died. And now that we're completely in love with each other, I have to keep my hands to myself? Well, maybe not my hands, but something else very important and throbby.

I've been yearning for Casey to get better so that I can take her home and finally make love to her. I want to strip her clothes off with my teeth and hear those sweet moans for hours. Those same moans she makes whenever I kiss her passionately. She's so fucking perfect, and Nora is hell bent on castrating me.

She has literally shot me in the balls.

"You seem to be thinking awful hard over there?" Nora breaks me from my thoughts, a taunting grin on her lips.

"No, no," I say quickly, shrugging with indifference. But I feel anything_ but_ indifferent. "I'm just enjoying my cold pancakes…thinking about those relaxing icy showers I'm going to have for the rest of my adolescent life." Okay, I'm being a smartass. It's what I do best. I can feel my eyes squinting in contempt as the sarcasm drips from my lips.

And then Nora does the one thing that I never expected her to do. Laugh.

She's laughing, but it's not in that crazy lunatic laugh like before.

A raise an eyebrow in question. "What's so funny?"

"Everything," she nods her head, motioning for the waitress to bring our check. "Everything is funny, Derek. It's like our entire lives have turned into one big joke, and I'm anxiously waiting for the punch line. But there is no punch line. There will never _be _a punch line. Only you and me sitting at a diner, talking about what's best for my daughter."

"Nora…"

"I'll put her on birth control when we get home because you can't be trusted. But don't even think for one second you are marrying her until after college. I can see the determination in your eyes when it comes to Casey. And that ring…I don't want to know the real story. I'm afraid that if I know the real story, I'll flip out more than I already have. Promise ring, my ass," Nora grumbles, grabbing her purse and standing up abruptly. "I'm trusting you with her feelings. Don't make me regret this, Derek."

Before I can say another word, she walks out the front door and far away from me, leaving me shocked and alone.

What in the hell just happened?

I think I won, but it doesn't feel that way.

I know that I have a long road ahead. I'm going to have to prove myself over and over, and I'm completely up for the challenge. Casey is officially mine, and there will be nothing standing in our way from this moment forward.

Just then, the waitress sits down the check, and I realize that Nora stuck me with the bill. I chuckle lightly. Well played. She chews me out and then makes me pay.

I guess she could do worse things like continue to treat me like a diseased rat.

I pull my wallet out and quickly realize that Edwin still has Dad's credit card. Luckily, I always carry some tip money from Smelly Nelly's with me, and I'm about to flip a twenty on the table until I realize that we're in America. Doubt they take Canadian money.

Shit.

Pulling out my cell, I call my little brother so that he can make his way over to the diner across the street to pay the bill.

Even when I lose…I still win.


	21. Back to Reality

**A/N: Thank you for your patience during my long hiatus! I appreciate the continued support and interest in Unsinkable. There are only a few chapters left, so we're coming into the home stretch!**

I lay a gentle hand on Casey's bare thigh, rubbing my thumb back and forth against her satiny skin. I take the time to appreciate how deep her tan is, and the way it covers her smooth body; the way it looks in contrast to my own slightly paler complexion. She is wearing one of her skirts that perfectly shows off her killer legs, and I have to grit my teeth to control myself.

I have been doing that a lot lately.

I place a trail of kisses down her delectable neck and breathe deep. A soft laugh escapes from her parted lips, and I force a grin, gazing up at her through the mirror. Tonight was the night, and I was anything but ready for reality to come crashing down around us.

"We can stay home if you want," I express softly.

Casey breaks our gaze much to my dismay, a sad look covering her gorgeous features. I instantly regret my words, but she slowly turns her head to peck me on the cheek before leaning forward to apply her pink lip gloss.

"We've been staying home for two weeks straight, not to mention a month in the hospital," she says carefully. "I _need _to go out, Derek. I _need_ to see our friends. I _need_ our lives to go back to the way they were before…before."

I give a heavy sigh, but ultimately relent. "Okay."

I knew this day was bound to come; the day we would see pure disgust on our friends' faces. Honestly, I could give a rat's ass what they thought about us. As long as I have Casey, no one else matters.

But Casey was different. She was determined to always hold tight to every relationship she had ever formed, and I was scared shitless of her being left broken hearted because they would never be able to get over themselves long enough to realize that this is what we both wanted; craved.

I groan outwardly. "Anything you want, Princess," I say earnestly. And I mean it. If she is determined for this to work, then I'd give it everything I had in return. The only person I had bothered to tell was Sam. I told him to spread the word, because I refused to make that same fucking call over and over. After all, if anyone was going to take the news well, it was Sam. And I had been right. He sort of threatened me where Casey was concerned, saying I better not treat her like the other girls.

He had every right to be concerned.

But after I assured him that I was a changed man towards Casey, that was the end of our conversation. We instantly changed topics to sports. That's what I've always loved about my friendship with Sam. It was easy, the way it should be.

I turn around to collect my thoughts, rubbing the tense muscles in the back of my neck.

Ever since I gave Sam permission to tell the rest of our friends, Emily hasn't answered one of Casey's calls, and it was pissing me off. She was supposed to be at Smelly Nelly's tonight, and that was bothering me more than anything. Casey almost died, and her so called "best friend" couldn't get over her jealousy long enough to act like she cared. I'll never understand what Casey sees in that manipulative bitch.

Suddenly, I halt my actions when something on the bedside table catches my eye. I bend down to pick it up, rattling the small package back and forth in my hand. Withing seconds, Casey's on me, trying to free it from my grasp. I put my arm up as high as it will go, making it impossible for her to reach.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

"Give it back! DER-EK!"

"Now come on, Case. This involves me just as much as it does you," I taunt, looking up at the pink little tablets in my hand. "And from my calculations, you've already taken a weeks' worth? Why I haven't I been informed?"

"Because it's none of your business, that's why!"

"No?" I smirk. "So, you're only taking them for your own health?"

She finally relents, crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot vigorously in annoyance. Fuck, it's been so long since I've been on the receiving end of her rage. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit to missing the hell out of that flared up temper.

"Maybe I _am_ taking them for my health," she shrugs, feigning indifference.

"Bull shit," I instantly say, tossing the small pack onto her bed before reaching my arms out to bring her into a tight embrace. Her arms remain firmly crossed and I can't help but smile at her expense. I place a kiss on the end of her nose, feeling her instantly melt against me, even though she's continuing to act mad as hell.

"It's all your fault," she mutters, looking anywhere but up at me.

"How so?" I play along, my lips twitching in amusement.

"Mom doesn't trust you, and she said that if you and I are going to continue dating, I didn't have a choice."

Nora's lack of trust in me stung a bit, but I continued to understand her reservations. After all, she did tell me that she was going to put Casey on birth control, but I never actually believed she would do it. I honestly thought she would shoot me between the legs before ever allowing her little girl to grow up.

Furthermore, I _did_ put up a fight when she said no sex. What other conclusion could Nora possibly come up with?

"You don't have to take them if you don't want to," I say gently, trying to reign in my amusement at realizing how embarrassed Casey actually was at me seeing the pills…even if _she was_ the one to leave them out in the open for everyone to see. "It's not like we're sleeping together, anyway. And if we do decide to take our relationship to the next level, I'll just wrap it up," I say in a matter-of-fact voice, shrugging.

"Mom reminds me every single day when I wake up. I doubt I can just…stop."

I sigh, "Well, in that Case, I'd hate for them to go to waste," I growl, wagging my eyebrows up and down.

"Romantic," Casey rolls her eyes despite the corner of her mouth lifting. "Just because I'm on the pill now doesn't mean you can suddenly weasel your way into my bed."

I bark out a laugh, nodding my head in agreement before clicking my tongue. "Understandable," I say, a devilish grin forming. "How about the shower?"

"DER-EK!" she screams, pulling from my grasp and pushing hard against my chest until I lose my footing, falling hard onto her bed. She groans in annoyance as I laugh. However, as she turns around to stomp away from me and out of the open door, I can't help but notice that beautiful smile.

After the most hellish seven weeks of our lives, it was nice to finally have my old Casey back.

* * *

"Now remember," I say, a hard edge to my voice. "No jokes, no gagging, no looks of disgust, no saying how messed up it is, no…"

"What are we remembering not to do?" Ralph asks, oblivious, as he stuffs his face with a cheeseburger.

I groan inwardly. "To not react to Derek and Casey's…you know…ummmm."

"Gross incest?" Emily finishes for me with her head bowed as she moves her salad around aimlessly with her fork.

"And no using the word incest. After all, we've all known Derek five times longer than Casey has. Is it really that bad?"

"Well, it is incest, Sam," Emily pops her head up, throwing her fork to the side and crossing her arms in anger. "Their parents are married! It's disgusting."

Okay, I get why Emily is upset. She has had a huge thing for Derek ever since…ever since before any of us could remember. And Casey_ is_ her best friend, which probably makes the wound much deeper than it would have been otherwise. But let's be realistic. Derek barely knew who Emily was until Casey moved to town, and even now, she has zero chance of ever getting Derek to notice her in that way.

In fact, he's had a few choice words when it came to Emily in the past that I would never repeat to the girl. She would crawl into a hole and die if I told her what Derek really thought of her. He had always been convinced that Emily was only friends with Casey to get close to him, and maybe he was right.

I try to remain calm, but it's hard when your friends are either overly emotional or just flat out moronic.

"We should just be glad that they made it home after what happened. It may take some getting use to, but after the initial shock wears off, then…"

"I think it's kinda sweet," Kendra chimes in. "You know…in that 'star-crossed lovers' kind of way."

"Why are you and Sam so okay with this? They are _your _exes after all," Emily blurts out, staring daggers at the both of us.

"Derry and I were madly in love for the 56 days we were together, but let's be realistic," Kendra says, choking up in that way of hers when she is being overly dramatic and sentimental. "Even when we were together, I saw the way he looked at her. It was so obvious, so I'm like…kind of glad he's finally admitting it to himself. It just proves that I wasn't crazy after all. Right, Sam?"

I raise an eyebrow in question, thinking back to the time that Casey and I had been an item. It seems like forever ago, but now the whole "Male Code" is beginning to pop into my head, or the way Derek changed the subject every single time I brought up Casey. I always thought it was just Derek being Derek. The guy hated to talk about anything that wasn't related to himself or hockey.

But suddenly I'm becoming more aware. I'm pretty sure it had to do with his feelings for Casey all along.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

Emily screeches her chair backwards, standing up at Kendra and I's mutual realization. Apparently, she was having no part of it, and was choosing to ignore what had been in front of our faces all along.

"I can't do this," she says quickly. "I'm not ready to do this."

Just as Emily turns to leave, the door of Smelly Nelly's opens. She is too little too late on making her grand escape.

It's show time.

* * *

"Remember," Derek says before opening the entrance to Smelly Nelly's. He coaches me by breathing in and out. "Reeeeelax."

I hadn't been nervous until now, but it was suddenly starting to hit me. Our friends were not going to be okay with this. We were about to be eaten alive or dumped. Maybe both. This was a bad idea. Derek had been right. We should have stayed home. Home was safe. Home was secure. Home didn't judge.

I turn on my heels and start to sprint back to the Prince, but I don't get far before Derek catches me around the waist and effortlessly turns me back around towards the restaurant. "You were right. This is a bad idea. We _should_ leave."

"Too late, Princess. Everyone is already here. Besides, if we go home now, we'll look guilty, and we have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But…"

"Think of it this way. If they can't accept it, then it's their loss," Derek stops, pinning with a serious gaze while one hand begins to pull open the door. "I love you, and there isn't a fucking thing anyone can do about that. You're stuck with me McDonald," he says, giving me a heart stopping wink before pulling the door wide open and gently shoving me inside.

Instantly, my eyes focus on our group of friends. Sam, Ralph, and Kendra were all seated while Emily was standing rigid, her eyes narrowed in my direction. I swallow the gigantic lump in my throat. Derek's hand on the small of my back is reassuring and comforting. I force my legs to move forward, and I am surprised my knees don't buckle from shaking so badly.

Kendra instantly stands up, a wide smile on her face as she bounces around the table to brings Derek and I into a big hug. I can feel him stiffen beside me, but the feel of Kendra's welcoming embrace relaxes me considerably.

"I'm so glad the two of you are okay! I was so worried when Sam told me what happened."

"It was a little touch and go there for a while," I say, putting on my brightest smile in return. "But we're glad to be home now," I finish, getting up the nerve to turn towards the one person that I've been most anxious to talk to. "Hi, Em," I say brightly.

Emily chooses to glance away, and I can slowly feel my heart shatter as she reluctantly sits back down and mutters a 'hi,' before stuffing a fork full of salad into her mouth.

She hates me.

I had a feeling that she did. She came to see me the second I got home, and I know that I should have told her about Derek and myself, but no matter how hard I struggled to find the words, they wouldn't rise to the surface. She found out threw Sam, which I'm sure stung worse than as if the words had come from me directly.

I regret not telling her, but maybe it wouldn't have made much of a difference either way. I was being selfish for loving Derek, but I deserved to be happy, too. I always put everyone's feeling above my own, but this time, I couldn't….I wouldn't lose the one thing that made me happy above all else.

Derek, the stepbrother, had been torture. Derek, the boyfriend was everything I've ever wanted.

The rest of the night went as expected. Ralph cracked a few crude jokes about myself and Derek, causing my stepbrother to chuckle until I kicked him under the table, resulting in him hitting Ralph upside the head. Kendra talked a mile a minute about how happy she was for us and about her own near-death experience from falling off a skateboard when she was nine. Emily sat in silence, never lifting her gaze from her plate. And as for Sam…we'll Sam was Sam. He didn't much care what anyone did with their own lives, as long as it's what they wanted.

Aside from my own 'best-friend,' everyone seemed to be accepting of us.

Maybe it is selfish of me to want more.


End file.
